


Should Old Acquaintance

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-27
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 54,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: #15 of the Sunshine Files.  It follows "All the Rage". A death and a baptism lead to some new family dynamics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: If you haven't read any of the Sunshine Files, this story will seem odd.  I recommend that you do.  


* * *

"I’m going to miss you," Justin whimpered as Brian carefully withdrew from him. The lovers had been spending their last few days together fucking, sucking and making love every minute they could, as Brian was preparing for his trip to Panama. It was mid-May. The Rage movie was still going strong. The bowling alley was already in the black and Hunter’s clinic was making a difference in their corner of the world. It was decided that Brian and Bobby would make the trip to Panama, leaving John and Justin home with the children. Justin was preparing a ‘Rage’ show for the Bloom gallery. And as the result of the magnificent work John’s construction company did on the bathhouse, theater and bowling alley, he was spending a lot of time in Pittsburgh with new clients. It made sense for them to stay behind, even though none of them were very pleased about the whole idea. But practicality won out. There was no way the dads were going to put the kids through all the vaccinations they would need to go out of the country. End of discussion. 

"I know, Justin. I’m going to miss you and the kids, but it can’t be helped. Bobby spoke to Miguel. Edna must have carried on the search for more Kinney’s.  He said she made a significant find but then she got sick and quickly made arrangements for us to take possession of them. I wish there was another way to do this but we have to bring documentation that we’re, I mean me, that I’m the rightful owner. Aside from our names being similar, Miguel said the portraits themselves would leave little doubt that I’m related to Kinney." 

"I realize all this, Brian, and it makes sense that Bobby goes with you. You may need a lawyer, and he speaks Spanish well enough to get you through the red tape. Bobby said he cabled Mr. Perez and he’s willing to help too."  

"Maybe that will make things go faster. I hope we can wrap things up within two weeks." 

Brian gathered Justin in his arms as they rested after their heated round of lovemaking. After a long silence Justin whispered softly something that was pressing on his mind. 

"Bri?" 

"Hmm?" 

"You and Bobby..." 

"What about him?" 

"You care a lot about him." 

"Of course, I do! I love him." 

"And he loves you, but..." 

"Justin, what’s going on in that little blond brain of yours?" 

"You’re going to be far from home and we loved Edna so much and he’s so beautiful and..." 

"And your gerbil is going to die from over-exhaustion if you don’t stop this nonsense. Justin, I haven’t been with anyone else in over eight years, I’m not going back on my vow and neither will Bobby. You have to believe that." 

"I do. In my head, I do, but..." 

"Justin, you and John will be spending a lot of time here alone too. And I know he’s attracted to you, anyone who sees you is attracted to you, but I know my brother and I trust you. Please trust me," Brian whispered, almost pleading. 

"I do trust you. But if something happens between you two, if you need his comfort, I’ll understand." 

"Jus, all the comfort I expect from Big Red, is a peck on the cheek and maybe a hug. And that’s as far as the comfort will go. That’s all the understanding I need you to have," Brian said emphatically.  

"Okay," Justin murmured against Brian’s chest as Brian rolled Justin on top of him. 

Patting Justin’s well-fucked butt, Brian made a suggestion. "Justin, I think I wore you out. You sore?" 

"A little, but it’s a nice sore." "Then how about you wear out my butt." 

"You mean it?" 

"Yeah, I want to feel you all the way to Panama," Brian purred into Justin’s blond mane. 

"Your wish is my command," Justin purred back as he reached for the lube to prepare his spouse. 

***** 

Bobby rolled off his husband then found himself crushed against John’s strong broad chest. "God! I’m going to miss you," John exclaimed into Bobby’s red hair. 

"Not anymore than I’m going to miss you but we all can’t go." 

"I realize that but knowing doesn’t make it any easier." 

"Yeah," Bobby softly agreed. "You guys going to be okay while we’re gone?" 

"Yes. Grandma Claire has rallied the troops. Justin, the kids and I will be fine. He has a show to work on and I have a dozen new clients in Pittsburgh to keep me busy. We’ll be fine." 

"John, you and Justin..." 

"What about him?" 

"He’s very attractive and you could be Brian’s twin." 

"And Justin’s so in love with my brother, and I’m not stupid," John chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Ever since they learned of Edna’s death and they had decided who was going to go to Panama, there was a dark cloud lingering above both cottages. 

"No, you’re not, but you’re human and I completely understand if you find yourself in need of some human contact with him. And I’d rather it be him than some stranger." 

"No, you wouldn’t and nothing’s going to happen. Bobby, as beautiful and sexy as Justin is, he’s also young enough to be my son. And that’s how I think of him. So get any thoughts of me and Justin ‘contacting’ out of that red head of yours. You get me?" 

"I get you, and I want you in me. Now!" Bobby demanded as he maneuvered himself under his spouse.  

"Mmm, my fiery red-head," John whispered as he reached for the lube.

*****   

The next afternoon, John, Bobby and Patrick drove to Brian and Justin’s cottage. It was decided Brian and Bobby would leave from there, drive to Brian’s loft, leave the car there then take a cab to the airport. It was all neat and well orchestrated. And none of them were very happy about it.

 

When Bobby and John arrived they found Brian sitting in the kitchen brushing the Squirt's hair.  The slow methodical brushing seemed to be pleasing to both of them.

 

"What's going on?" Bobby asked staring at Brian.

 

"He doesn't want to leave Bree.  He's afraid she'll grow up and forget him while he's away," Justin replied.

 

"He'll only be gone for a few days," John replied.

 

"Um … John, I know how he feels," Bobby said softly.  "Quite frankly I'm worried about leaving our little guy."  Bobby leaned over and chucked Patrick's cheek.  Patrick giggled and hid behind John's leg.  "I hate the thought of leaving Patrick behind.  There's something about not being the biological parent that makes me want to be near him all the time.  It's like he'll lose his connection with me if I'm not there for him."  
  
"That's crazy, Bobby," John said giving his husband a gentle hug.

 

"I know it is, but it doesn't stop me from feeling it.  I can't help myself, and I bet Brian can't either."  
  
They all stood in the doorway watching Brian continue the slow brushing of his daughter's hair.  Then his fingers twined in the golden locks and he buried his nose in Bree's fine, soft hair.  He began to murmur to his daughter too low for the others to hear.

 

"I love you, Squirt.  I'll miss you like crazy.  Will you miss me, or will your little life go on just like normal?  I want you to remember me.  I'm coming back.  I promise."  
  
Bree turned her head and looked up into her father's sad eyes.  "Sad, Daddy?" she asked and patted his cheek.

 

"Just a bit," Brian replied and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

 

"Brian," Justin interrupted.  "Bobby and John are here.  It's time to go."  
  
Justin watched Brian's arms tighten around Bree.  He was afraid Brian was going to break down completely.  They held their breath as Brian straightened his back and stood up.  He kissed Bree again and handed her to Justin.

 

"I'm ready," he said.

 

"Let's go," Bobby responded immediately, thinking that he should get Brian out of there as fast as possible.

 

John grabbed Brian's suitcase and took it out to the car.  Brian checked that he had his passport and money and cell phone.  He crushed Justin and Bree in a final hug.

 

"Look after Bree and Gus until I get back."  
  
"I will," Justin promised as he kissed his husband.  

 

John returned and Brian pulled him into a fiery hug.  "Look after my family, big brother."  
  
"You got it.  We'll be fine, Brian.  Hurry back.  And take care of the man I love."  
  
"I will."  
  
Brian and Bobby climbed into the car and with a final wave to Justin holding Bree and John holding Patrick, they set off on their adventure to Panama.  Bobby was driving, but he couldn't help looking over at Brian to make sure the man was all right as they headed down the road.

 

"I'm fine," Brian said after a few miles.

 

"I know you are," Bobby stated.

 

"Then stop looking at me."  
  
"I … I've never seen you so emotional," Bobby admitted.

 

"It doesn't happen often."

 

"I had a meltdown earlier today at the thought of leaving Patrick, like somehow I'd be forgotten because Patrick isn't totally my blood.  Is that how you were feeling?"

 

"Sort of.  I've never been away from Bree since she was born, not for more than a day or two.  I need to protect her and look after her."

 

"Justin will do that."  
  
"I know … but it's not the same."  
  
"Where's the big, bad Brian Kinney who's supposed to look after me on this trip?" Bobby joked.

 

"Oh, he's here, but where the Squirt's concerned, I'm a bag of mush."  
  
Bobby laughed.  "That's for sure."

 

Brian glared but then smiled and they set off on their trip with less emotion.  The trip to the loft was soon over and then they were on the plane waiting to taxi down the runway.

 

"I never thought I'd be going back to Panama," Bobby said.

 

"Neither did I."  
  
"I wish we were going to visit Edna, instead of seeing what she has left us."  
  
"It won't be the same without her there," Brian admitted.

 

The plane started to taxi into position.  "Well, this is it.  It will be interesting to see what Miguel has for us."

 Brian nodded and leaned back as the plane started to lift off.  
  
***** 

"Why haven’t we heard from them? It’s been hours. They should be at Edna’s by now!" John was nervously pacing the cottage. He had tracked Brian and Bobby’s flight and it appeared to have landed on time. He had half expected his phone to ring the minute the plane hit the tarmac.  

"John, maybe they can’t get a signal. Who knows how powerful cell towers are down there," Justin offered by way of an explanation. 

John nodded at Justin’s logic. "You’re right, of course, and I’m acting like an overly dramatic drama queen." John sighed loudly as he checked the chicken in the oven. 

John and Justin were preparing their evening meal. John and Patrick planned to stay at Brian and Justin’s cottage while Brian and Bobby were away. It was the practical thing to do since he and Justin were spending most of their time in Pittsburgh. 

"Yeah, well, you can count me in on feeling like a drama queen. I keep looking at my phone too, wishing it would ring. Mmm, the chicken smells good," Justin commented as his stomach gave an appreciative growl. 

"I think your stomach agrees. We have some time till dinner. I’ll get the kids washed up and they can help us make the salad. Okay?" As Claire had taught him well, there would be little time for idle hands.   

"Okay. I want to clean up my brushes before they ruin." 

John went for the children as Justin went to clean up his studio. No idle hands. 

***** 

"A-llooo! Mr. Brian and Mr. Bobby! It is sooo good to see you again. And muy bonito!" 

Brian and Bobby were expecting Miguel to pick them up at the airport but this was not Edna’s Miguel. This was the Miguel who reminded them all of Agador from "The Birdcage". And he was standing on the other side of customs, waving frantically at them. 

"Miguel? What are you doing here?" Bobby asked quickly as an inspector was rifling through his carry-on bag. 

"My Juan has sent me to bring you to Senora Galloway’s house. Edna’s Miguel, very sad, very, very sad. Too sad and sick to drive. It will be my pleasure to drive you and to attend to every need while you visit." Miguel had a mischievous grin on his face. 

Bobby made it through to the other side and was engulfed in the long arms of the flaming Miguel. 

"Miguel," Brian growled as he pried his red-headed brother-in-law out of Miguel’s roaming hands. 

"Forgive me, Mr. Brian. It is so good to see you again." Miguel gave Brian a chaste hug. Looking around, Miguel gave the men a curious look. 

"My brother and Justin aren’t with us. They had to stay home with our children," Brian explained. 

"Children?" Miguel was very surprised. 

"Yes, John and I have a son, Patrick, and Brian and Justin have a little girl named Briana," Bobby stated proudly. 

Miguel looked at both men who beamed back with pride and shook his head. "Adios Mio!" Miguel stated loudly. 

"Miguel, we’ll show you pictures of the children, later. Can we go to Edna’s now? It was a long flight and we’re tired." 

"Excusa me, Mr. Brian. Si, of course. We go now. So sorry." Miguel continued to mutter away quietly as he grabbed both their bags and showed Brian and Bobby to Juan’s car.  

***** 

"God, I’m stuffed. I didn’t think I was that hungry," Justin commented as he patted his full belly. 

John softly chuckled. It was one of the comforting constants in his life, Justin’s hearty appetite. The children appeared to be full too. Patrick and Bree were rubbing their full bellies too. "I’m happy everyone liked my chicken. And we have plenty to make sandwiches and salads," John said as he started to clear the dinner table. "Justin, can you clean up the kids? I want to put the kettle on. I can use a cup of tea." 

"Me too!" Justin agreed as he spirited the children away towards the bathroom. 

***** 

"Mr. Perez?" Bobby started to question the gentleman who was so helpful to them all when they visited Costa Rico eight years prior. 

"Juan, por favor." 

"Juan. I don’t understand. Why are you here in Panama? Please don’t misunderstand me. Brian and I are grateful to see familiar faces but when did you meet Edna? How did you meet Edna?" 

Miguel had driven Brian and Bobby to Edna’s home and they were met by Juan Perez, their savior, while in Costa Rico. And it appeared that Miguel and Juan were still in a relationship. 

"Senora Galloway contacted me, she contacted all of us." 

"All of you? I don’t understand." Brian scanned Juan and both Miguels. 

Edna’s Miguel was clearly tired and weakened by the loss of his mistress and friend. "Mr. Brian, did you not know that your Justin wrote to Edna and spoke of the Kinney journal and paintings? And he sent Senora Edna copies of newspapers about what you did with the paintings and of how they helped children. He sent many pictures including the final resting place of Kinney and Patrick. Mr. Justin wrote many details. My Juan and Senora Edna were able to contact all those you met during your sojourn. We had taken up your cause to find evidence of the artist and his love. Each in our own homeland, and we kept in contact with the good Senora. It was her plan to have the four of you come here to see what we accomplished." 

Brian stood silent, gaping at Miguel’s words. Juan and Edna’s Miguel smiled through their grief. 

"Even Father Paul?" Bobby asked with astonishment. 

"Si," Edna’s Miguel said softly. 

"Well, fuck me!" Brian exclaimed. 

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Brian," Miguel laughed. And then they all laughed as Edna’s Miguel passed around small glasses filled with rum and they all toasted Edna and the lives she touched. 

After some time Bobby remarked, "Miguel, may I use your phone. We must call home; John and Justin must be worried sick." 

"Of course, Senor Bobby, please, this way." The elder Miguel showed Brian and Bobby the phone. 

***** 

"Hello?" A sleepy Justin answered the phone. 

"Hey." 

"Hey, yourself. You guys okay?" Justin yawned as he heard his husband’s voice. 

"We’re fine. You okay? How’s the Squirt?" Brian asked, his heart aching to be home with Justin and his family. 

"She’s fine, Bri. It hasn’t even been twenty-four hours." 

"I know but I miss her, miss you." "We miss you too. How’s Miguel and Marta?"  

"Justin, it’s a very long story, something for your Sunshine File and your journal, but go get John. I have one anxious red-head here wanting to speak to his husband."

"Okay." Brian heard some fumbling and then John came on the line. 

"Bobby?" 

"No, it’s me, big bro. You looking out for my family?" 

"Yes, I am. Not a blond hair out of place. You looking out for my man?" 

"Yes, hold on before he rips the phone from my hand." 

John softly chuckled as he heard Brian grumble and Bobby demand the phone. "Give me that! John?" 

"I’m here, baby. I miss you." 

"Miss you too." 

"You at Edna’s?" 

"Yes, and you wouldn’t believe who else is here." 

"Who?" 

"Juan Perez and his Miguel!" 

"Agador, Miguel?" 

"The very same." 

"How?" 

"Long story. Look, we’re tired. The old man’s about to drop." 

"Hey, watch it with the old shit!" Brian was heard in the background. 

"Then take the old man to bed and e-mail us in the morning. Bobby, I love you, hurry up home." 

"God, John, I miss you so much. I love you. Kiss Patrick for me. Put Justin back on before Brian has a cow." 

Brian grabbed the phone and gave Bobby a weary glare. 

"Brian?" Justin said into the phone. 

"I’m here, Sunshine, I’m here," Brian whispered, his voice cracking with emotion. 

"I love you, come home soon." 

"As soon as we can." 

"Promise?" 

"I promise. Give Bree a kiss for me and let Gus know what’s going on. We’ll e-mail you tomorrow with the details. Now go to sleep. I know Sidney’s been keeping you busy." 

"Yes, you big smoosh." 

"Justin..." 

"I know, you sooo love me. Take care of Bobby. Later, Bri." 

"Later, Sunshine." Brian cut the connection then drew Bobby into a hug, Brian’s chin resting on top of the red head. 

"You all right, big guy?" Bobby asked into Brian’s chest. 

Brian only grunted, unable to speak at the moment. 

"Come on, let’s go to bed." 

Brian pushed Bobby away so that he could look into the gray blue eyes and arched an eyebrow. "If you promise to behave yourself, I’ll guard your virtue while we sleep. I don’t think either one of us will sleep if we’re alone." 

"And I think Miguel has designs on your killer body," Bobby said with almost a straight face. 

"Uh, um..." Brian sputtered. 

"I, on the other hand, can resist your charms," Bobby stated with confidence. 

Brian nodded and followed the red-head back to the others to say their goodnights.   


	2. Chapter 2

The following day Brian and Bobby set about looking into the files that Edna had assembled for them.  There were at least three new places where Edna seemed to have discovered some Kinney/Patrick artwork.

 

Amongst the papers was a page that Bobby immediately recognized as a page from Kinney's journal.  It revealed something that they had not known before.  It read:

I have been troubled lately by thoughts of my wife and children who I have abandoned for all intents and purposes.  They are left alone in America while Patrick and I make our way here in Central America.  I know they are well provided for, but I miss them and can't help wondering what the children have grown to be. I long to hold a little one in my arms again.  Patrick says we should try to adopt a baby here, or maybe one of us could father a child by a local woman.  As much as I would love to have a child with us, I can't see either of those things happening.  Patrick, however, is quite taken with the idea.  We will have to have a long talk about this.  

"What the fuck do you suppose this means?" Brian asked having read the passage aloud.

 

"Do you suppose there's a little Kinney or Patrick running around Panama somewhere?" Bobby asked in return.

 

"If there was a child we would be looking at someone a couple of generations later.  Did you find any more references to a child anywhere?"

 

"Not yet."  
  
"I can't believe that there might be some Kinney descendants down here."  
  
"You Kinneys do get around, don't you?" Bobby laughed.

 

"Twat," Brian reacted.  He wasn't at all sure how he felt about this unexpected turn of events.  It didn't sound like Kinney was very eager to follow Patrick's suggestion, but Brian knew how persuasive blond boys could be.  He turned his attention back to the documents to see if he could find any other references to a child.

 

*****

 

Meanwhile back at the cottage, Justin was getting Bree dressed after breakfast.  John was doing the same for Patrick.  Neither of them had had a very restful night.  Sleeping without their partners did not lead to a peaceful sleep.

 

"Are you sure you want to keep both the kids today?" John asked.

 

"I'll be fine with them."  
  
"But don't you need to paint?"

 

"I can do that when they're napping or when you come home tonight."  
  
"I like the sound of coming home.  I really want to get started on moving our cottage over here next to yours," John stated.

 

"Then why don't you set the wheels in motion while Brian and Bobby are away?  Maybe we could surprise them with a fait accompli for when they return."  
  
"I don't think they'll be gone that long, at least I hope they won't," John said with a frown.  "But I could get the process started."  
  
"Go for it," Justin said.

 

"Patwick," Bree said reaching out towards her cousin.  "Pway."  
  
"You're going to play nicely with Patrick, aren't you?" Justin asked.

 

Bree nodded her head.  "Dolly?"

 

"Here's Dolly," Justin said handing her Raggedy Anne.

 

"Love Dolly," Bree gushed hugging Raggedy Anne close to her chest.  "Down."  
  
Justin set her down and she ran over to Patrick and took his hand.  

 

"Play nice, Patrick," John admonished.

 

Bree tugged Patrick's hand and they ran to the sun porch to see what they could find in the toy chest that was kept in a spot out there.

 

"See, they'll be fine.  Go to work," Justin said.

 

"Okay, and thanks for letting me stay here, Justin.  I would have been so lonely at home.  I mean … I'm still lonely without Bobby, but not as lonely as I would have been at our cottage without him.  You know what I mean."

 

"I know," Justin smiled.  "I miss Brian too."

 

John gave Justin a hug and called out goodbye to Patrick.  He grabbed his briefcase and headed out the door.  Justin watched him, wondering how he was going to last all the days until Brian came back.  He missed him so much.

 

*****

"Miguel, are you feeling better?" Brian asked the elder Miguel. He and Bobby were worried about the gentleman who was suffering the loss of his longtime mistress and friend. 

The housekeeper, Marta, hovered closely, bringing him tea and making sure he ate regularly. 

"I am good. I miss my Senora," Miguel said forlornly. 

Brian knelt closely and agreed. "We miss her too. She was a wonderful person. So bold and so filled with love, all of us were proud to have known her and you and Marta. Edna was very fond of you both and she appreciated how you took care of her and her husband’s chapel. That meant a lot to her." 

"Gracias, Mr. Brian. Senora Edna love you. She called you her sons, she very proud of you and Mr. Justin. She wrote to all those you met here and found more paintings. She kept them safe, en banco," Miguel tried to explain to Brian. 

"Miguel, are you well enough to take us to the bank?"  

"Si, maybe Senor Perez will allow Miguelito to drive." The elder Miguel gave Brian a small smile. 

Patting Miguel’s knee, Brian went to find Bobby and the others for a road trip to Edna’s bank and perhaps more Kinneys. The younger Miguel drove Edna’s car as the elder Miguel gave him the directions. Juan Perez who still was the bank manager of the First National Bank of Cartago, thought it best to accompany Brian and Bobby. Bobby had the necessary documents to prove Brian Kinney was the rightful heir to the Kinney legacy and the senior Miguel had a copy of Edna’s will. The will clearly stated that any and all paintings, sketches, photos and/or documentation pertaining to JABKinney and Patrick Taylor, were to go to Brian Kinney or Justin Taylor or their emissaries.  

Juan had made contact with the local bank manager who was also saddened when he learned of Edna Galloway’s passing. She was one of the oldest and dearest customers of his bank. Edna had spoken enthusiastically of the paintings she had found and left in his vault for safety. Esteban Sanchez was looking forward to meeting Juan Perez and Brian Kinney. 

"Senor Sanchez, I am Juan Perez," Juan began his introductions. "This is Brian Kinney from America and his friend and lawyer Roberto Morrison. And this is Senor Miguel Colon," Juan indicated Edna’s Miguel. 

"Miguel and I are old friends. I am so sorry; we will miss Senora Edna. She was a very good lady." Mr. Sanchez shared a hug with Miguel. 

The younger Miguel cleared his throat. "Oh, and this is my friend Miguel Cortez. He is my constant companion." Juan’s Miguel beamed. 

Brian shifted his weight nervously back and forth on his feet. All this chitchat was giving him a headache. All he wanted was to see what Edna had found and get the hell out of Panama and back home to his family. 

Sensing Brian’s impatience, Juan focused on the subject at hand. "Mr. Sanchez, I do not wish to be rude but Mr. Kinney and Mr. Morrison have traveled a long way and miss their families. May we proceed with the transfer? I believe we have all the documents you require." 

"Of course! Gentlemen, please follow me." 

They all followed Sanchez toward the vault. After copies of the will and Brian’s passport were made Sanchez brought Brian and Bobby to the vault. There in a special cabinet were six paintings, three small sculptures and a carton filled with documents. 

"Holy shit!" Bobby exclaimed. 

"Well, fuck me!" Brian murmured. 

With Juan and the younger Miguel’s assistance, the Kinney treasure was moved into Sanchez’s office. 

"I can’t believe Edna found all this." Brian was astounded as he rifled through the papers and photos. 

"Brian, how are we going to get all of this home? I can’t see this stuff as carry-on luggage. It’s hundreds of years old. I won’t trust it on the plane." 

"You’re right. Mr. Sanchez, do you know a UPS store nearby?" Brian asked the banker. 

"Brian?" Bobby wasn’t quite sure what Brian had in mind. 

"Bobby, we bring everything to UPS. They’ll pack it and ship it." 

"But..." 

"No buts. I use UPS all the time. We’ll watch them pack up everything and I’ll be making a strategically timed phone call as we catalogue what we ship. And of course, we insure everything for millions," Brian stated smugly. 

"Millions?" Bobby gaped at his brother-in-law. 

"Yes, millions. I have no idea if these paintings are authentic. We’ll leave that to Sidney, but I won’t take any chances." 

"Okay, lead on." Bobby stood back and watched the master at work. 

Soon they were thanking Mr. Sanchez for all his help, bidding him goodbye, loading the treasure into Edna’s car and heading to the UPS store. 

***** 

"Hello?" 

"Hi Justin, it’s John." 

"Hey, didn’t you just leave here a little while ago?" 

"Yeah, but I wanted to give you the heads up. I’m going ahead with the plans to move our cottage so I need to send a crew to your house to start the process. Gordon is going to head up this project since I’m spending a lot of time in Pittsburgh. Besides I need an objective opinion on this project." 

"Okay, okay!" Justin laughed at the tone of John’s voice. So much determination, just like Brian when he’s hawking a pitch. "Thanks for the warning, John. See you later." 

"Later, kid." 

***** 

Bobby knocked on the guest room door hoping that Brian was still awake.   

"Come in," Brian called out. Seeing a worried Bobby, Brian waved him closer to the bed. "Come here," Brian whispered softly as he patted the bed. "What’s wrong?"  

 

"I miss John and Patrick. I know it’s silly. We’ve been separated by business before but at least we were in the same country. Brian can we go home tomorrow?" Bobby pleaded. 

Brian gently nudged the red-head down onto the bed next to him then turned to face him. "Sure, Big Red, I’ll call the airline in the morning and try to get us on the first flight out." Brian swiped a lock of red hair away from Bobby’s pretty sad eyes. 

"You know that was quite a show you put on this afternoon," Bobby casually remarked as he gazed steadily into Brian’s hazel eyes. 

"I have no idea what you mean," Brian drawled. 

"Yes you do. You were very, very..." "Masterful?" 

"You could put it that way." 

"You barreled through and took charge." 

"I’m a take charge kind of guy." 

"I know. In other circumstances I would have found the whole episode a turn on." 

"Really? I’m intrigued, a big bad top like you turned on by a little assertiveness. And you lawyer types, a very aggressive and assertive breed." 

"And your brother’s no wuss. He’s rather a..." 

"Bossy bottom?" 

"Mmm, I see you know the type." Bobby chuckled warmly at Brian. Their little banter was beginning to relax him. Bobby wasn’t feeling so lonely and homesick as before. 

"Bobby, years ago I would have had you up on all fours while I pounded into you." 

"Probably. And now?" 

"And now, all I want is to hug one of my best friends while I try to get some sleep. I miss my family too. And my brother is one hell of a lucky man. Thank you for taking this journey with me. This delving into the past, gives me the creeps." 

"I understand that but remember, delving into the past led you Claire and John. And now we have more Kinney papers to weed through, not to mention the art treasure trove. I bet Sidney was ecstatic on the phone." 

"Yes, he was. He’ll be counting down the minutes until the shipment arrives. I should have called Justin but then he would have wanted to fly right down." 

"Then John would have been right behind him. Brian, can I sleep here with you?" 

"Wh, what?" 

"Please, Bri. I didn’t sleep very well last night and I’m so tired. You almost..." 

"Almost what?" 

"You almost smell like John. I..." 

"Shhh. Go to sleep. For a big bad lawyer, you do a good impression of a little boy." 

"Something about you Kinney men, makes us blue-eyed types turn into goo." 

"Sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow." 

"‘K." Bobby murmured as Brian pulled the sheet over both of them and snuggled close. 

Brian soon heard Bobby’s even breathing as he fell asleep. "Sleep well, Red. I’ll get us home as soon as I can. I promise. I miss my love too," Brian whispered into the soft red hair. 

With thoughts of Justin and his children filling his head, Brian went to sleep. 

***** 

"Brian?" Justin called out into the dark at the Brian shaped shadow near the sun porch door. 

"Sorry, Justin, it’s me, John," John answered back. 

"Oh," Justin groaned as he punched a pillow. 

"Sorry to wake you. I’m so tired but I just can’t seem to sleep and I have to drive into Pittsburgh tomorrow." 

"You want to sleep with me?" Justin couldn’t see it but he thought he could almost hear that Kinney eyebrow arch up. "I meant sleep, nothing else, cause if I don’t get any real sleep soon, I won’t have the energy to look after the kids or do any painting. I don’t need Sidney on my back." 

John stood at the glass door for a few moments, nodded then slowly made his way toward the brass bed that Justin often shared with his brother. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Justin?" John said hesitantly. 

"John, have you slept since they left?" 

"Not really." 

"Then get your ass in this bed."   

"Yes, sir!" John eased his way onto the huge four poster. Justin edged closer so that he was at John’s side. The last thing John heard as he slid into a peaceful sleep was a loud sigh emanating from Justin’s side of the bed as he too went to sleep.

 

***** 

 

Patrick and Bree snuck into the sun porch.  They had been awake for a while and Patrick had very kindly showed Bree how she could get herself out of her crib.  The children made their way over to the big four poster and watched John and Justin sleep.

 

"Daddy," Bree said softly.

 

"Sh," Patrick replied putting his finger to his lips.

 

Bree giggled but said no more.  She couldn't help but grab her father's toe which was sticking out from under the sheet.  Justin shifted and turned on his back when she touched him.  He let out a small moan.

 

Patrick took Bree's hand and pulled her towards the bed.  It was a long way up onto the bed but Patrick being taller climbed up first and helped Bree to squiggle up beside him.  They sat at the end of the bed watching their fathers sleep.

 

Patrick whispered in Bree's ear.  She giggled and nodded her head.  And then they pounced.  Justin felt a weight hit him in the chest and sat up abruptly tumbling a laughing Bree down onto his legs.  Patrick hit his father's chest when he pounced, but having more experience with doing this, he held onto John's neck as his father bolted upright.

 

"What the…?" John sputtered and then started to laugh as Patrick kissed his face.  "Where did you come from, little Red?"

 

"We were waiting for you to wake up?" Patrick replied.  "Why are you sleeping with Uncle Justin?"  
  
John and Justin shared a shocked look.  That didn't sound good at all.  Justin was pulling Bree up into his arms while the little girl giggled at the joke they had played on their fathers.

 

"You're in for it now, munchkin," Justin laughed as he blew raspberries on Bree's cheek.  Bree giggled in delight.  "I guess you guys are ready for breakfast, huh?"

 

Bree nodded and Patrick yelled, "Yes!"

 John looked at the clock and realized that they had slept right through the alarm.  It was the first good sleep either of them had had since their husbands left for Panama. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Brian?" Justin said as he answered the phone.

 

"Hi, Sunshine," came Brian's response.  Justin could hear the smile in his voice.

 

"You're calling early in the morning."  Justin and John had just finished feeding the kids.  "What's up?"

 

"I have big news."  
  
"You do?  What happened?"  
  
"Edna managed to find six new Kinney paintings and some sculptures.  I'm having them sent by UPS to Sidney.  They should be in Pittsburgh this afternoon.  I thought you might want to go into the city and see them when they arrive at Sidney's."

 

"Holy fucking shit!  Six more!  And some sculptures."  John raised an eyebrow and stared at Justin wondering what this conversation was all about.  "Edna certainly was busy."  
  
"She was a game old doll.  We owe her a lot."

 

"That's for sure."

 

"The other reason you might want to come to the city is that Bobby and I have managed to book a flight home for late this afternoon.  We'll be back in Pittsburgh just before ten tonight."  
  
"You're coming home so soon?" Justin gasped.  "That's the best news of all."  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way.  We have some papers to sign this morning and a few loose ends to tie up, but Bobby and I both wanted to get home as soon as we could."

 

"That's wonderful."  John was looking askance at Justin wondering what was going on.  Justin gave him a thumbs up, and mouthed that he would explain.

 

"Here's the flight info," Brian said and Justin quickly jotted it down.  "And bring Bree with you," Brian begged.

 

"But that's way past her bedtime."

 

"I know, and if she's asleep, that's fine.  I just really need to see her little face … and yours."

 

"Okay, she'll be there," Justin said knowing how hard it had been for Brian to leave Bree in the first place.

 

"I love you," Brian whispered.

 

"And I love you right back," Justin stated.  "See you soon."  
  
"Later," Brian said before cutting the connection.

 

"What was that all about?" John asked.

 

"They're coming home tonight," Justin said his face radiant with love.

 

"No way!"

 

"Yep, just before ten tonight."  
  
"Then everything must have gone really well."  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"What was that about Bree?"

 

"Brian wants me to bring her to the airport.  I don't think he can wait to hold her."  
  
"And Bobby's coming with him?"

 

"Yes."  
  
Just then John's cell phone rang and he rushed to answer it, knowing that it was probably Bobby telling him all the same things that Brian had told Justin.  When John hung up, he had a big grin on his face.

 

"What?" Justin asked.

 

"Bobby wants me to bring Patrick too.  We're going to have a couple of sleepy children to contend with, but Bobby decided that we should all take tomorrow off.  We'll drive back here tonight after we pick them up.  We can all sleep in as long as we want."  
  
"That sounds like a plan.  If we take the Navigator, I could put Bree's car seat in it, and Patrick's is already installed.  We can all squeeze into it for the ride back to the cottage.  I need to go into Pittsburgh with you today.  We could drop the kids at the daycare at Kinnetik and then pick them up for dinner.  They could have a nap at the loft before we go to the airport."

 

"Great, then let's do it.  I have to see a client at ten over near Saint Anthony's Church."

 

"Father Tom would love to see Bree, I bet," Justin said.  "I could visit with him until you're done with the client and then we could drop the kids at Kinnetik and I could head for the gallery."

"Let's get this show on the road," John said.  "Patrick, Papa's coming home tonight, and so is Uncle Brian."  
  
"Yay!" Patrick yelled and skipped around the room.  Bree followed him doing her best to imitate what he was doing even if she wasn't sure what all the fuss was about."  
  
*****

John, Justin and the kids packed themselves up for the trip into Pittsburgh. Like most parents of young children, the back of the Navigator had extra clothes, blankets and snacks. The plan was to drop off John for the meeting with his client while Justin took the kids to see Father Tom. The good father had never met Briana and hadn’t seen Patrick for some time. 

As John was driving toward the church, a thought came to him. "Justin, why hasn’t Briana been baptized? I know you’re not Catholic but Brian is. I’m sure Father Tom would do it. He did officiate at your wedding," John queried his brother-in-law. 

"The subject never came up," Justin countered. 

"Never? But Brian agreed to be Patrick’s godfather. You’d think he’d want the same for Bree." 

"John, Brian did that for you and Patrick. He hasn’t stepped foot in a church since. And frankly I wouldn’t want to be the one to ask him about it." 

"Then I’ll ask him. I’d be honored to be Bree’s godfather, that is if you and Brian don’t choose someone else. Why don’t you ask Father Tom about it? Maybe a private ceremony can be done at the cottage. Perhaps at the stream, with just the immediate family in attendance. I bet Father Tom would be agreeable. He seems to be a free thinker; he’s obviously not homophobic." 

"You don’t know the half of it," Justin blurted out. 

"I think there’s a story behind that comment?" John arched an eyebrow as he kept his eyes on the road ahead. 

"There is but it’s for another time when there are no little ears around." 

"Okay, but I expect a full explanation."  

"You got it. So tell me how you go about moving a whole house," Justin conveniently changed the subject to something he knew would get John’s mind off Father Tom. 

By the time they arrived at the church, Justin had gotten a rudimentary lesson in the finer art of transplanting a house. 

"Father Tom?" Justin called out quietly as he, Bree and Patrick walked into the church. 

"Justin? What brings you here? And who is this?" The handsome priest gazed warmly at the children.  

"This is Patrick. You remember; he’s John and Bobby’s son," Justin reminded the priest. 

 Father Tom chuckled at the memory of the distraught Brian coming to him to ask advice about being the boy’s godfather and the lengthy confession Brian made in preparation. 

"And this is our daughter, Miss Briana Victoria Kinney-Taylor!" Justin’s pride was evident in his voice. 

Father Tom shook Patrick’s hand and then took Bree’s tiny hand in his to give it a gentle shake. "It’s a pleasure to see you again, Patrick, and to meet you, Miss Briana. Justin, they’re both so beautiful. Come, we have a small grotto out back. It’s a bright sunny day, so let’s bring them outside while we talk." 

Justin nodded then followed Father Tom through a set of doors that led to a pretty grotto surrounded by trees. There was a statue of St. Anthony looking like he was contemplating life, in one corner and a statue of St. Francis near a fountain. There were several sparrows bathing in the fountain. Justin committed the serene scene to memory for a future sketch. 

"How are you, Justin, and how is Brian doing? I hear the Rage movie is doing well and I also hear that Brian is involved with the new clinic." 

"You hear right, Father Tom." 

"Justin, we know each other too well, you can call me Tom." 

Justin filled Tom in on how Briana came about, Kinnetik’s expansion, the Rage movie and all about the clinic, theater and bowling alley. 

"Brian’s been busy. You both have been. What brings you to Pittsburgh today?" 

"A few things. John’s seeing a new client today and we recently discovered more JABKinney paintings. They should arrive at the Bloom gallery later today. I want to be there. Bobby and Brian are flying home from Panama tonight so John and I are going to pick them up." 

"I’m glad you were able to squeeze in a visit," Tom laughed. Justin’s dance card was very full today. 

"You haven’t seen Patrick since he was a baby and I thought you’d enjoy meeting Bree." 

"You’ve been blessed." 

"Yes, we have. Tom, Father Tom, John brought up the subject of baptism. Briana hasn’t been baptized and I’m not so sure Brian would even go for it but if..." 

"Justin, if you’re trying to ask me if I’d baptize Briana, I’d be honored to." 

"But I’m not Catholic and I don’t think Brian would want to do it in a church. He still has bad feelings about the church." Justin stared off, watching the kids chase each other around the stone fountain. 

"Justin, the Catholic Church may not sanction same sex marriages but I know that God recognizes the love you and Brian have for each other or I wouldn’t have been at your ceremony. If you want Briana to be one of God’s children then I’ll perform the ceremony. And no, it doesn’t have to be in a church. We can do it out here or at your cottage. As I recall, your grounds are extensive; we could have it back there. Talk it over with Brian. If he agrees we can work out the details later." 

"Thank you, Tom. When things settle down, I’ll speak to Brian about it." Then like any proud daddy, Justin pulled out his wallet to show Father Tom Briana’s baby pictures. 

Unbeknownst to Justin or Tom, a stern looking gray haired woman, was standing in the church doorway staring at the children and at Justin.

 

Joan knew the blond man who was sitting with Father Tom.  She had met him a few times.  She would never forget the first time she had seen Justin Taylor.  It had been at Brian's loft, the day she found out that her son was a homosexual.  Joan shuddered at the memory.

 

She stared at the children.  Neither of them was the little boy that they called Gus, the one who was Brian's son.  She hadn't seen Gus for years.  He must be a teenager by now.  Time had somehow got away on her.  These children were much younger.  The little boy looked a lot like Gus when he was that age.  Had Brian had another son?  Another grandson that she knew nothing about!  That would be like Brian to keep this child from her too.  But where did that mop of red hair come from?

 

The little girl was an absolute angel, so sunny and happy.  She was younger than the boy and was having trouble keeping up with him as they ran around the fountain.  But that didn't stop her from trying.  She was tenacious.  That tenacity made Joan smile.  What a lovely little girl!  So much like … Justin Taylor.  She must be his biological daughter, and therefore somewhat related to Joan; that is, if Brian and this man were still together.  Joan's grandmotherly arms ached to hold the little girl.

 

Just then Justin looked at his watch.  He stood up and called the children over to him.  The children came obediently, and Joan marveled at how well behaved they were especially compared to Claire's brats who had been out of control for most of their childhood.  Justin bent down and talked to the children seriously.  They nodded before turning and saying goodbye to Father Tom.  He shook their hands and smiled fondly at them.  Each child took one of Justin's hands and they started back into the church.

 

Joan ducked into an alcove where she could watch them unseen.  They made their way through the church with Justin saying something about being picked up outside.  He also mentioned something about a baptism.  Joan wondered if it could be a baptism for the children.  That made her smile.  Maybe Brian hadn't totally turned against his religion.  There might be hope for him still.

 

When the group exited the church, Joan made her way to the front door to watch what else might happen.  They were talking on the steps when a big SUV pulled up.  A man got out and the little boy ran over to him and was immediately scooped up and kissed.  At first Joan thought it was Brian, but she quickly realized it was that Anderson man that she had seen at the showing of the Kinney paintings.  He was Jack's bastard son.

 

Joan continued to watch as the Anderson man and Justin put the two children in their car seats.  They spoke briefly to Father Tom and then drove off.  Joan walked down the main aisle of the church and knelt in one of the pews.  She prayed once again for her son's soul, and for the souls of the beautiful children that she had seen.  

 

"Mrs. Kinney?" Father Tom said as he came down the aisle after John and Justin had left.

 

"Father Tom," Joan replied.  "I saw you with that young man and the children."  
  
"Did you?"

 

"What were they doing here?" Joan demanded.

 

"With all due respect, that's not any concern of yours," Father Tom responded hoping to keep Joan's nose out of the Kinney-Taylor marriage.

 

"It is my concern when that young man is living with my son.  Whose children are they?"

 

"Joan, please, you know I can't answer these questions."

 

"Surely you don't condone their filthy lifestyle.  I can't believe you won't try to rescue those children."  
  
"Those children are happy and loved and have everything a child could wish for."

 

"Except for a normal family life," Joan said haughtily.  Obviously she was getting nowhere with the good father.  She would have to find other means.  "Good day, Father."  
  
Father Tom shook his head as he watched Joan make her way out of the church.  As much as he had tried, he would never understand the woman.

 *****

"How did your meeting with your client go?" Justin quickly asked as John headed for Kinnetik. He prayed that John would be too preoccupied in the thrill of a new client and not bring up the subject of baptisms. 

"It went well. How was your chat with Father Tom?" Two could play that game, thought the older and wiser John. John smirked when he heard Justin’s sigh. 

"Father Tom is for it and he would do it at the cottage if we asked. But I’m still not sure about Brian. John, you know that Brian would probably cut off his one remaining real nut before having anything to do with organized religion. I’m not brave enough to bring up the subject." 

"Since when does Justin Taylor back down from a challenge? This is no different than fighting the family when they thought you and Brian were tricking or when Brett wanted to kill off Zephyr. Brian has always called you a tenacious twat and my brother is never wrong. So what if he yells, big fucking deal. He’s yelled before; it wouldn’t be a normal week if Brian Kinney didn’t bellow and strut his stuff. What are you afraid of?" 

"I’m not sure. I don’t want to tempt fate." 

"Now you’re being ridiculous. Ask him or I will, if he says no, then he says no. When Bree’s older and she decides for herself then so be it. I just know that baptizing Briana would mean a lot to many of us." John pulled into a parking spot near Kinnetik. "Justin, I’m going to bring the kids inside to daycare then check on the clinic, theater and the bowling alley. I want to make sure everything is in tiptop shape. Do you want to take the car to the gallery?" John asked as he helped the children out of their car seats. 

"No, thanks. The gallery’s not that far and I need the exercise. The walk will do me good." And I have a lot to think about, Justin thought to himself. 

"Okay, I’ll meet you there later. Say hi to Lindsay and Sidney for me," John called out as Justin gave Bree and Patrick a kiss before John took them into Kinnetik. 

***** 

"Claire." 

"Mother?" 

"Who else would it be?" Joan decided to visit her daughter rather than call. Her daughter would have a harder time pushing Joan out the door than hanging up on her. 

"Why are you here, Mother? It can’t be to berate me because of the boys; they’re all grown up and doing well. I’m married to a good man who loves me and my boys and takes good care of all of us. So, what is it?" 

"Brian," Joan said coldly. 

"Brian? What about him? His monthly check to you late or something? Mother, leave Brian alone. He’s happy; he doesn’t need your interference." 

"You watch your tongue, young lady. I am still your mother, honor your mother and father." 

"Mother, I stopped honoring you the day you tried to take my children away from me. What are you up to?" 

"I have a right to know if I have more grandchildren." 

"Grand..." Claire’s mind was racing. Of course Claire knew about Briana, and she and her boys were at Briana’s first birthday extravaganza but Joan was never told. When Joan didn’t bother to RSVP to Brian and Justin’s wedding invitation, Brian cut the old bat completely out of his life. It was the final straw. Claire knew that Brian was hoping for at least a confrontation with his mother. Something that proved to him that Joan cared even at some basic level. But all Joan said was, it was a sin. Nothing more, then she tore up the invitation and threw it in the trash. Claire never told Brian but Justin knew. Nothing was ever said about Joan again. And Joan never questioned how her bills were paid on time or how the mortgage got paid off. "Mother, stay out of it. It’s none of your business." 

"Of course, it’s my business and I’ll make it my business." Joan scowled at her daughter. How dare she talk to her that way! 

"I think you better leave, Mother." Claire opened the front door. 

"Fine, I’ll leave but I will meet my one and only granddaughter!" Joan exclaimed as she slammed the door behind her.  

"Fuck!" Claire said out loud to no one in particular as she picked up her phone to call the cottage. Hearing the machine pick up, Claire left her message. "Brian, it’s me, please call me as soon as you get this. She knows, Brian, Joan knows about Bree. Please Brian, call me." 

 Claire prayed that her brother would call her as soon as possible before Joan had the chance to cause trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Justin watched as Sidney carefully unpacked the paintings sent from Panama.  He held his breath as each was revealed.  They were wonderful.  Some were religious in nature, as was the custom of the time.  Families, especially those with some money, would have a shrine to a favorite saint.  There were a couple that appeared to be portraits of family members of some family with enough money to afford such a painting.  Justin wondered why the family would have parted with such a treasure, but then he realized that many families fell on hard times.  Perhaps the painting had provided some much needed income.  Maybe the younger family members no longer saw the value of family history when they inherited these paintings.  Whatever the reason that they had become available. Justin thanked Edna for finding and attaining them.

 

Sidney was equally thrilled with the paintings and was already planning another Kinney show at his gallery.  He pointed out to Justin Patrick's face looking back at them from some of the paintings.  Justin had to smile.  Obviously JABK never grew tired of painting his lover, just like Justin never got tired of painting Brian.

 

They unpacked the three little sculptures from their bubble wrap and cardboard.  They both stood staring at them in amazement.

 

"They have to be Patrick's," Justin said.

 

"Why do you say that?"

 

"They remind me of something of his I saw in South America."  
  
"He did other Wise Men?"

 

"You think these are the three Wise Men?" Justin asked.

 

"Don't you?"

 

"I'm not sure.  I guess they could be."  
  
"Then what do you think they are?" Sidney asked with a frown.  
  
"I'm not really sure, but they seem to be a set.  This one reminds me of JABK," Justin said running his hand over one of the sculptures.  "I love the flowing gowns.  They could be saints or angels without wings."  
  
"They're beautiful enough to be either of those, but I still think they are the Wise Men."  
  
"Have it your way.  Maybe they're three gay guys," Justin laughed.

 

"I think I'll stick with my Wise Men theory," Sidney said as he used his cutter to open the box of papers.  "My God, Justin, there's a lot to go through here.

 

Justin carefully lifted and examined the clumps of paper.  "A lot of it seems to be Edna's records of what she found and how she obtained the art work.  There's only a few pages of Kinney's diary.  I'll look at it first."

 

Sidney sighed.  "I'm not as young as I used to be.  Do you realize it's after five?  I should have closed the gallery twenty minutes ago."  
  
"I guess we were so wrapped up in this that we didn't even notice.  Your salesperson seems to have left, and it looks like he turned out the lights."

 

"That's good," Sidney yawned.

 

"I better call John."  
  
Some time later Justin, John and the children arrived at the loft.  They had bought takeout for dinner.  The kids loved their McDonalds and John and Justin had found some halfway palatable stuff at the same fast food emporium.  

 

"We better get rid of the remnants of this meal.  Brian will kill me if he finds out I was feeding Bree this crap," Justin said as he finished his fries.

 

"You kids go play on the rug," John said.  The two ran off to get their trucks and dolls and toys.  "I'll help you clean up.  We can put all this down the chute.  Brian will never know."  
  
"Don't count on that."  
  
"Why?  What do you mean?"  
  
"Brian has a sixth sense about some things.  He usually knows when I don't want him to know something."

 

"That's not good," John said.

 

"Tell me about it," Justin laughed.

 

They cleaned up and let the kids play for a while.  By eight o'clock both children were showing signs of sleepiness.  Their fathers laid them down on the big bed and it didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

 

*****

 

John and Justin stood outside the security barrier at the airport.  Bree and Patrick slept in their strollers.  Getting them into the SUV without waking them had been tricky.  Patrick came to for a bit but then went right back to sleep.  Bree didn't even seem to notice that she was being moved.

 

The televisions said that Brian and Bobby's plane had landed.  They were waiting expectantly for their husbands to appear.

 

"What the fuck is taking so long?" John griped.  "Where are they?"

 

"They have to clear customs and get their bags.  They'll be out soon," Justin said trying to be optimistic.  His arms ached to hold Brian.

 

"There's Bobby," John practically yelled and he bolted forward swooping down on his husband like a giant bird of prey.  He pulled Bobby into his arms roughly and buried his face against Bobby's neck.  "I've missed you so much," he whispered before he kissed him right in front of the whole airport.  They got a few rude stares but many more smiles of understanding. 

 

Justin was left with the two strollers.  He couldn't leave the children alone so he stood on tiptoe and waved his arms frantically.  Finally Brian, who had been looking around anxiously ever since John descended on his traveling partner, spotted Justin and jogged over to him.

 

"Sunshine," he said huskily as he took Justin into his arms.

 

"You're home," Justin cooed as he felt Brian's strong arms pull him close.  They held each other for a few moments.

 

"Where's the Squirt?" Brian asked as he kissed Justin and released him.

 

"Right here," Justin said pushing the stroller forward.

 

"Squirt," Brian said kneeling beside his daughter and holding her little hand.

 

"You can pick her up," Justin said softly.

 

"I don't want to wake her."  
  
"I doubt she'll wake up, and if she does, she'll be so happy to see her daddy."  
  
Brian smiled and unhooked the restraint in the stroller.  He gently lifted his little girl into his arms and cradled her there.  She slept on obliviously.  "I've missed you both so much," he whispered as he pulled Justin against him.

 

"We missed you too."  
  
Bobby rushed up and knelt in front of a sleeping Patrick.  He gave him a kiss and then turned to the others.  "Let's go home," John said.

 

"That sounds like the most wonderful thing in the world," Brian said.

 

They quickly made their way to the SUV.  Brian refused to let Bree go back in her car seat.  They unhooked it so Brian and Justin could squeeze in the back next to Patrick in his car seat.  Brian held Bree all the way back to the cottage.

 

When they had the children safely stowed in their crib, John and Bobby headed to the sun porch and Justin and Brian went to the main bedroom.

 

"I should have taken a shower," Brian said as he undressed.

 

"I like the smell of you just the way you are," Justin said softly.

 

"I missed you so much."  
  
"I couldn't sleep without you beside me."  
  
"I had some trouble with that too," Brian admitted remembering the night he and Bobby had spent in the same bed because they were so lonely for their partners.

 

"I'm glad you're home," Justin said huskily.  He wanted his husband so badly that he could taste it.

 

Brian pulled Justin against his naked body.  Justin could feel Brian's hardness against his groin as the man kissed him and then kissed him some more.  Brian gently lowered Justin onto the bed and knelt between his legs.  

 

"I dreamed about this while I was away."  
  
"But the real thing will be better," Justin promised.  That earned him another long and burning kiss that left them needy and on fire.

 

"Now, please, Brian," Justin begged.

 

Brian fished the lube out from under the pillow and prepared his husband.  He then sank his aching cock into the soft tightness of Justin's body.

 

"Oh fuck!" Brian groaned as he embedded himself fully.  "I never want to be away from you again."

 

"You don't have to be," Justin said.

 

Brian found their rhythm and started them on their journey to the fulfillment they both knew awaited them.  When he finally came just after Justin had, he knew he was really home.  It was the only place he wanted to be.

 ***** 

Early the next morning, Patrick and Briana were the first to rise. It was all quiet in the house with each couple still fast asleep. The lovemaking that went on the night before and into the morning was sweet and tender, tinged with the sorrow they were all feeling for the loss of their dear friend Edna. And the joy and relief that their journey to Panama was completed so quickly, and the two families were now whole again. 

Patrick, learning the ways of being a gallant young man, kindly assisted his petite cousin down from her bed and onto her daddy’s big four-poster. Bree started to giggle softly as she was preparing her pounce. Patrick smiled broadly and put his finger to his mouth to quiet her. He gazed at his unsuspecting uncles who were wrapped around each other in a peaceful sleep. His Uncle Brian looked so much like his own handsome father. Justin’s pale creamy skin reminded Patrick of his daddy Bobby, except for the blond hair. 

Patrick tiptoed out of the bedroom and quietly hurried into the sun porch where his own daddies lay asleep. The scene was almost identical with his daddy John wrapped protectively around Bobby. As if on signal, both children pounced on their daddies, squealing loudly at the ‘oomphs’ each dad exclaimed, and giggling with glee as each child was rewarded with kisses and tickles. 

After some time the giggling settled down and breakfast was declared. A naked Brian climbed out of bed with Briana in his arms and started for the bedroom door to begin breakfast. 

"Uh, Bri," Justin began as he noted the obvious state of undress his lover was in. Brian stopped at the door and turned to his partner. Justin got out of bed and put on a t-shirt and sweat pants. Justin stood with his hands on his hips and glared at his spouse, a jovial twinkle was in his blue eyes. 

"Oh for fuck sake, she’s not seventeen!" Brian said with a loud sigh. The glare became more intense. "Okay, okay." Brian put his daughter down on the bed as he rooted around in his drawer for some jeans. "What’s this world coming to if a man can’t be comfortable in his own home? Don’t answer that," Brian grumbled. Now at least partially dressed, Brian picked up his daughter and went for the door. "May I?" he asked Justin. 

"Yes, you may," Justin chuckled at Brian’s back and winked at Bree, who appeared to be enjoying the whole encounter safely from her father’s arms. She didn’t care if her father was naked or not, she just cared that he was home. "Besides, Brian, we have guests." 

"They are not guests; they’re family and they’ve seen us naked." 

"I know they have but that doesn’t mean they want to now, and the construction crew should be here soon." 

"Construction crew? What construction crew?" The plans for combining the cottages had slipped Brian’s mind with all that had recently gone on.  

"John’s construction crew, specifically Gordon and his men. They should be here any minute now. John had them here to start marking out and clearing the land behind the sun porch. Brian, you do want to go ahead with combining the two homes, don’t you?" Justin was a little worried that Brian wasn’t serious about this undertaking. 

 When it sunk into Brian’s sleep deprived and caffeine free brain, Brian nodded.  "I remember, Sunshine, and yes, I’m all for it. I think it’s the best deal for all of us. Especially since John’s been picking up more clients out of Pittsburgh. I’m not the only Kinney with branch offices," Brian stated proudly. 

He was truly happy for his brother’s good fortune. After a hearty and leisurely breakfast, the family planned to catch up with one another. Justin and John were interested in learning what transpired in Panama and they all wanted to know what was in the box of documents that Edna had accumulated.  

"Sidney and I didn’t have time to go through all the documents but the gist of it all was about what Edna had found, how she went about it and the contacts she made. I’m not sure if she had a premonition that she wasn’t going to be around to carry on the search, but she left instructions for her bank manager and Juan Perez to contact us if more Kinney and or Patrick art is uncovered," Justin explained. "But we’ll have to go through the papers more thoroughly. Sidney said he’d ask Lindsay to help." 

"What about the paintings? Did he find any more journal pages in them?" John remembered how finding Kinney’s will in the back of the mansion painting saved them all from losing the farm and Claire’s home. 

"I don’t know yet. Sidney will have the restorers start on the paintings today. I’m sure he’ll call if he finds anything." 

They were all quiet for a moment then Bobby remembered the snippet of journal he did get to read.  

"Justin, we did read of small bit of Kinney’s journal. He mentioned that Patrick wanted children. Kinney missed his family terribly but he seemed to be afraid of entertaining the idea of having children together with Patrick. I can’t begin to imagine what they would have had to go through to have children as they were trying to find a permanent home for themselves. Look at what they had to go through just to be able to live together. They never seemed to find peace." Bobby’s voice was quiet and sad at the thought of Kinney and Patrick spending their lives alone, without the privilege of having children. 

John gently patted Bobby’s hand, remembering the heartache they both suffered in trying to have a child of their own. The lovers again counted their blessings. The world was far from perfect but they were fortunate to have good homes, wonderful careers and the children they wanted.  

Sensing the mood was turning morose, Brian suggested they all get cleaned up and take the kids on a little ‘march’ through the woods, check out the area and plans for the latest renovations for the Kinney/Taylor ‘estate'. Everyone cheerfully agreed. 

With the breakfast dishes scrubbing away in the dishwasher the families got washed up and prepared the children for their outing. The weather was warm and inviting, just right for a walk through the woods and down to the stream. 

As they were preparing, they first converged in the kitchen. Justin wanted to pack some snacks and bottles of water. They also decided to pack some blankets and toys. That’s when Brian noticed the light on the answering machine blinking. They had gotten home late and had other more important activities on their minds the previous night; listening to phone messages was not a high priority.  

As Brian was reaching for the button, Patrick decided to share his innocent observations. "Uncle Brian, you and daddy really look alike." 

"Yes, we do, Sonny Boy." 

"He calls me that too." 

"He does? We think a lot alike too," Brian said proudly and with a smile. 

"He sure looks a lot like you when he’s sleeping with Uncle Justin!" 

"He what!?" 

"I said..." 

"I heard you. Justin! John? Is there something I should know?" Brian knew nothing could have happened between Justin and John but he couldn’t help the jealous tone in his voice. 

Justin, John and Bobby all started talking loudly and at the same time Brian’s finger grazed the button on the answering machine. 

"Brian, it’s me, please call me as soon as you get this. She knows, Brian, Joan knows about Bree. Please Brian, call me."   The terror and concern in Claire's voice was painfully obvious.  "Oh fuck!" Four voices called out as they stared at the damned machine.       


	5. Chapter 5

Lindsay slid into a booth at the diner.  She had decided to get out of the gallery for a while.  Sidney was driving her nuts with the constant chatter about the Kinney paintings.  He was like a man obsessed.

 

Just as she got settled Hunter came in.  He spotted Lindsay and walked over to her booth.  "Hey, mind if I join you?"

 

"Hi, Hunter.  No, please sit down.  But, shouldn't you be at work?"

 

"I'm taking a break and checking up on one of my former charges."  Hunter cocked his head toward the counter where Lacy was taking cash from a customer.

 

"Oh, that's Lacy, isn't it?" Lindsay asked.  "How's she doing?"  
  


"She moved into Debbie's house, Michael's old room."  
  
"And Michael let her?" Lindsay laughed.  "I would have thought it would be too traumatic for him to have a girl living in his room."  
  
Hunter made a face.  "You don't know the half of it.  But he is over forty now, and he hasn't lived in the room for like twenty years."  
  
"But it's still his room," Lindsay chuckled.

 

"What can I get you?" Lacy asked as she came over to their table.  
  


"I'll have coffee and a lemon bar," Lindsay said.

 

"Make it two," Hunter added.  Lacy hurried away to get their order.

 

"How long has she been working here?"

 

"Not long, but she seems to be doing pretty good.  I'm glad she's off the streets."  
  
"You're doing good things at the clinic."  
  
"Thanks.  So how come you're in here this time of day?" Hunter asked.

 

"Do you remember Edna Galloway?" Lindsay asked him.

 

"Sure, I danced with her at John and Bobby's wedding.  She was a hoot."  
  
"You heard she died?"

 

"Yeah, I was sorry to hear that."  
  
"Me too.  Anyway, she has been investigating JAB Kinney and his artwork ever since Brian and Justin visited her in Panama.  She left them some of his paintings that she had been able to retrieve.  Sidney's driving me insane about preserving them and the next show he wants to have to showcase them.  I just needed a break from him for a while."

 

"Who's JAB Kinney?" Lacy asked as she set down their orders.

 

"He's Brian's great, great something-or-other," Lindsay chuckled.

 

"Did you say you have paintings of his?"

 

"Yes.  Why, are you interested in art?" Lindsay asked.

 

"Lacy helped Justin with some of his frescoes for the theater," Hunter offered.

 

"Mostly I got coffee for him and helped him move his bench," Lacy laughed.  "But I enjoyed it."  
  
"Justin's going to be really busy with all the papers that Edna amassed about Kinney.  He's the one who went through them all the first time.  And now he's got his Rage show coming up as well," Lindsay explained.  
  
"Maybe I could help him," Lacy offered.

 

"Oh, I don't know, honey," Lindsay replied thinking it wasn't a very good idea for Lacy to be working with the old documents.

 

Lacy made a face.  Obviously she didn't like being called "honey" and being told that she couldn't do something.  "Well, tell Justin if he wants my help, he just has to ask," Lacy stated as she walked away.

 

"What's with her?" Lindsay asked Hunter.

 

"I think she has a crush on Justin."  
  
"A crush?  But doesn't she know that he's…"

 

"Of course, she does, but it doesn't seem to make any difference to her.  Justin was nice to her and he's an artist.  That's all that matters to Lacy."  
  
"I see.  Is Lacy interested in men?"

 

"I don't really know what Lacy's interested in, other than art."  
  
"Hm," Lindsay replied.  "Well, I better get back to the gallery and see what Sidney's up to now."

 

"See ya, Lindsay," Hunter said as Lindsay left the diner.

 

"Hunter," Lacy said as Hunter stood up, "will you tell Justin that I could help him with the papers."  
  
"Sure, Lacy, but don't get your hopes up.  Justin was very protective of all the documents surrounding the artist Kinney when he first found out about him.   He may not want your help."  
  
"Just tell him, okay?"

 

"Sure," Hunter said as he left her a big tip along with his bill.

 

*****

The four men continued to stare at the answering machine wishing they hadn’t heard what they had heard, but knowing it wasn’t going to magically disappear. Joan Kinney somehow had learned about Briana. Now they were going to have to deal with her. 

The cottage became very quiet, until Bree tugged on her daddy Justin’s hand."Pee pee, Daddy." Bree looked up at Justin. She was a little more than two, her potty training was going very well but when you gotta go, you just gotta go.  

"Okay, sweetheart, let’s make a pit stop before we go outside," Justin said to his daughter as he led her to the bathroom. 

Gordon and his work crew had shown up and were out back preparing to mark and stake the area that was going to be excavated for the addition. 

"Patrick, why don’t you come out with me and say hi to Gordon. I want to get an update on the plans." John held out his hand to his son. 

"Okay, Dad!" Patrick’s enthusiastic voice answered back. 

That left Brian and Bobby in the kitchen to collect the backpacks and supplies for their outing. Bobby reached for a backpack to swing on his back, his hand gently grazed Brian’s forearm and Bobby rested it there for a moment. 

"Brian..." 

"I know, Red. We have to tell them about our night together." 

"Yes, we do and nothing happened between John and Justin." 

"I know that too. I trust Justin and I trust my brother, he’s an honorable man." 

"Both of them are." 

Brian nodded in agreement. 

"Bri..." 

"Bobby, Justin was probably tired and worried. He has trouble sleeping when he’s under stress. And with Edna’s passing, the Rage movie and now his art show, top that off with us being out of town, he needed John." 

"Just like I needed you. They’re not the only honorable men in this house, Brian. You are too. You could have taken advantage of the situation but you didn’t. You were, are, a good friend. And I appreciate your tenderness and caring." 

"Please don’t spread that around," Brian said with just a touch of snark. 

"Your secret’s safe with me, Big Guy." Bobby smiled his own sunny smile at Brian as Justin and Briana came out of the bathroom. 

"You wash your hands, Squirt?" Brian queried his daughter. 

"All keen, Dada!" Bree held up her freshly scrubbed hands at her taller daddy. 

"Then let’s head ‘em up and move ‘em out, people," Brian declared as he led his merry band out the sun porch door and onto the path to the stream. 

While John was speaking with Gordon, Patrick was trailing one of the crew men, Stan, handing him the pegs he needed as Stan marked out the perimeter for the cottage. Stan smiled fondly at the boy who looked so much like his father, John.  Patrick was growing tall like a weed. Stan recognized a budding builder in their midst. 

Seeing Brian leading the troops, John excused himself, calling Patrick then joining Brian and the gang. The longer legs of the Kinney men made short work of the trek through the woods, leaving Justin and Bobby with Bree in between them. They each had one of Briana’s hands, swinging the giggling toddler over rocks and branches. Their slower trek gave Justin and Bobby time to talk. 

"Bobby, nothing happened between me and John. You have to believe that. I needed..." 

"...to be held. I believe you, I do, Justin, and well, the same thing happened to me and Brian. I was so tired and missing Patrick and John. But I was also so wired that I couldn’t..." 

"...sleep. Yeah, I know. I was tossing and turning and I saw John’s shadow at the porch door. For a minute he looked so much like Brian, I asked him to sleep with me. They almost..." 

"...smell alike. Yeah. I mean, I’m not a wuss and you and I are certainly not effeminate but the moment I laid down and Brian hugged me close, I felt..." 

"...safe. I know what you mean. When John and I had our little accident, that was the one thing that kept me calm. John smells like Brian and I felt safe. What is it about those Kinney men that turns us into..." 

"...mush? I have no idea, Justin. I’ve gone into court hundreds of times. Fought against injustice but one touch of John’s hand against my cheek and I feel so..." 

"...loved, so wanted and weak in the knees. It’s the..." 

"...best. Yeah." 

Blue eyes met blue eyes, moistened with happy allergies and sunny smiles. 

"Brian, nothing happened between me and Justin." 

Brian held up his hand to cut off his brother’s explanation or apology. "Big bro, I know you and I know Justin. No further explanation is warranted or required. Red and I had our own needy moment down in Panama. We were tired as hell and neither one of us was going to get any sleep until he crawled his little ass into my bed. Then we were out for the count. By the way, your boy can snore." 

"Don’t I know it!" 

John and Brian shared a laughed as they made it to the glade near the stream. Brian opened his pack for a blanket to spread on the soft grass. Patrick ran toward the stream, his father calling out words of warning to be careful. 

"Oh, Dad, our stream is much bigger than this," Patrick called back. The woods were his playground. 

"Let it go, John. You’re not going to win that one. Patrick’s a smart little boy, besides I can see him from here." 

As Brian and John were smoothing out the blankets, Justin, Bobby and Bree made it to the glade. 

"It’s about time you guys got here. We were about to send out a search party," John said to his spouse then bent down for a kiss, which was readily given. 

The men settled on the blankets, Justin pulled out his sketch pad and began to sketch St. Anthony’s grotto from memory. Bree toddled toward the stream and to Patrick who, by his Kinney nature, went into his own protective mode. He took Bree’s hand and began to teach her the wonders of their corner of the world. Each man relished the peace and tranquility of their surroundings until the memory of Claire’s message loomed over them. 

Brian, who was lazing on the blanket abruptly sat up. "Oh fucking hell! What the fuck are we going to do about Joan? And how the hell did she find out about the Squirt?" 

"Brian," John began, "I think that may have been my fault." 

"No, John, it was me," Justin retorted. 

"But I was the one who drove you to the church." 

"Well, I was the one who spent time with Father Tom." 

The explanations and apologies went flying back and forth too quickly for Brian and Bobby to keep up. 

After a few minutes of frustration, Brian stood up, effectively stopping the banter. "Will you both shut the fuck up! John, explain how you guys got to St. Anthony's. The short version." 

John explained about the client he needed to see near the church, Justin visiting Father Tom with the children and their conversation about baptizing Bree. Justin took over the conversation, relating the details about the chat he had with Father Tom and how Tom would perform the baptism here at the cottage if Brian wanted to go through with it. John quickly added that he would be proud to be godfather if Brian so chose. 

"We’d need a godmother," Brian said softly, almost absentmindedly. 

"Claire," John said. 

"Your mother?" 

"No, your sister. She’d be perfect and I bet she’d do it if you asked." 

Brian nodded. He hadn’t agreed to the baptism but he knew it would make a lot of people happy including John, Claire senior, and Debbie. "And I guess I’ve been good since my last confession. This time around it wouldn’t take so long." Brian chuckled at the memory of him sitting with Father Tom as he confessed his sins in preparation of becoming Patrick’s godfather. "As I recall that one took hours." 

The four men laughed jovially for a few minutes.  

"Damn it. How did Joan get into this?" Brian grumbled. 

"I don’t know, Bri, but we know Joan goes to church practically every day. Maybe she saw me there with the kids. Maybe she saw John pick us up. She knows about him. Brian, you need to call your sister."  

"You’re right, Sunshine, but later. Right now I just want to relax in my own backyard." Brian laid back down, using one of the backpacks as a pillow. 

As he began to doze off under the canopy of trees in the warm Spring sun, he heard a tiny giggle. "Dada?" Bree’s little voice broke through Brian’s sleep fog. 

"What is it, Squirt?" 

"Look!" 

Brian opened his eyes as his daughter held a fat frog inches away from his nose. "Holy shhhhhhhh...!" 

"Brian!" John, Justin and Bobby yelled out. "...sugar!" 

Brian sprang up from the blanket and began running in circles around the blankets. "Keep that slimy thing away from me!" he called out with a look of horror on his face. 

Bree wasn’t sure if she really scared her dada and she froze in her tracks then looked to Brian for reassurance. Her dada Brian, gave Bree a sly smile then winked at his precious daughter, and then began running around the blankets again as Bree chased him with the frog. Justin, John, Bobby and Patrick fell onto the blankets rolling around in hysterical laughter. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Claire?"

 

"Hello, Brian.  I haven't heard from you in a while," Brian's sister observed.

 

"Well, by the sound of that message you left me, it's been too long.  How the hell did she find out?"  
  
"She wouldn't say, but I think she must have seen something at church because she mentioned Father Tom and then clammed up when I asked her about it.  
  
"Fuck!  Justin had Bree and Patrick there the other day.  He was talking to Father Tom."  
  
"Then that must have been when she saw them and put two and two together.  She's not stupid."  
  
"When she's not fucking drunk."  
  
"Brian, I know you don't want anything to do with her, but she's getting … old."  
  
"So, am I supposed to feel sorry for her after everything that she's put us through?"

 

"I don't know," Claire sighed.  "I just wish we could all get along.  You forgave me for a lot of things I did."

 

"You didn't try to take all the money from JAB Kinney, even after you knew it was meant for a good cause.  She tried to take your fucking kids away from you, Claire.  I don't see how you can stand to be around her."  
  
"She's a lonely old woman."

 

"She's an unforgiving SOB.  I refuse to have her tell me one more time that I'm going to Hell for being gay."

 

"I know she's been mean to you, but I wish…"

 

"What did you tell her about Bree?" Brian asked cutting her off before she made another plea for him to forgive their mother.

 

"As little as I could."  
  
"What exactly did you tell her?"  
  


"I told her that Bree was Justin's daughter, that you two are still together, and that you consider Briana to be your daughter too."  
  
"I don't consider her to be my daughter; she is my daughter!"

 

"Of course, Brian, that's not what I meant."  
  
"So what does the old battleaxe intend to do about this piece of information?"  
  
"Truthfully, I don't know.  She clammed up when I tried to press her about how she found out.  She wouldn't tell me much of anything."  
  
"There isn't anything she can do, is there?" Brian asked.  He waited with bated breath for his sister to answer.

 

"Honestly, I don't know.  She seemed to think Bree was a beautiful little girl."  
  
"She is a beautiful little girl, and she doesn't need any shit from Joan."  
  
"Any time that I can, I'll encourage her to stay out of it."  
  
"Thanks," Brian said not really reassured but unable to think of anything else they could do about it.  "I … I have something else I'd like to ask you."  
  
"You do?" Claire said wondering at Brian's hesitation.  It was rare that he wanted anything from her.

 

"We're thinking about having Bree baptized.  That's why Justin was talking to Father Tom."  
  
"Oh Brian, that's wonderful.  Everyone should be baptized."  
  
"Even Jews and Muslims?" Brian snarked.

 

"You know what I mean," Claire chuckled.

 

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

 

"So what do you want to ask me?"  
  
"Would you consider being Bree's godmother?

 

"Oh, my God!  Brian, are you serious?  I'd love to, but what about Molly or … or someone else from Justin's side of the family?"

 

Brian sucked in a breath.  He hadn't really asked Justin, and Bree was his daughter too.  Maybe he would want Daphne to be the godmother.  "I wanted you."  
  
"I think that's just about the nicest thing you've ever said to me.  Why don't you check with Justin to be sure this is all right with him.  If he agrees, I'd be honored to accept."  
  
"Thanks, Claire, I'll let you know."    
  
Brian hung up the phone wondering that his sister had been so understanding about the whole situation.  He really did need to talk to Justin about this.

 

Later that night as Brian and Justin lay in their bed having again expressed through their bodies all the things that they meant to each other, Brian rolled on his side and looked into Justin's eyes.  "We need to talk," he said seriously.

 

"We do?" Justin asked feeling a chill run through him.  Talking still wasn't Brian's favorite thing to do, and when he uttered that statement, it usually did not bode well.  "Tell me what it is, before I get scared."  
  
"It's nothing scary," Brian chuckled leaning in to give Justin a reassuring kiss.  "I love you."  
  
"Thank God for that," Justin laughed suddenly feeling much better.

 

"It's about the baptism."  
  
"You don't want to do it, do you?"

 

"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I know how you feel about religion."  
  
"I hate organized religion."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But that doesn't mean that Bree will have the same feelings when she grows up.  I want her to have every advantage in life, and I know that baptism is important to John and his mother, and to Debbie…"

 

"And your mother," Justin added.

 

"Can we leave her out of this?"

 

"She's involved, no matter how much we deny it.  She's the reason you hate religion so much."  
  
Brian made a face.  He didn't want to get into all that.  "I asked Claire about being Bree's godmother when I was talking to her today."

 

"What did she say?"

 

"She said she'd be thrilled, but she wondered why it wasn't Daphne or Molly.  I never even thought to ask you.  You seemed to agree with Claire as the godmother."  
  
"I do agree."  
  
"But what about Daphne or your sister?"

 

"Molly's still young and Daphne and I each have separate lives now.  I'm fine with Claire being the godmother."

 

"Do you realize it will be all my family as godparents?"

 

"So…?"

 

"But she's your daughter."  
  
"She's more your daughter than she is mine.  I know how much you love her, and I know John loves her too.  As for Claire, I was so proud of you when John suggested it, and you went along.  Look at how far you've come."  
  
"A cut above my usual asshole status?"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, you haven't been an asshole for a long time."  
  
"Not in your eyes anyway."  
  
"Never in my eyes."  
  
A long and sweet kiss came next.  They could both feel themselves getting hard.  "Before we do anything about this," Brian said grabbing Justin's burgeoning cock.  "What are we going to do about Joan?"  
  
"Do we have to do anything?"  
  
"I don't want the old biddy causing trouble."  
  
"You know, having this discussion with your hand around my dick is counter productive," Justin laughed.

 

"I guess it is," Brian agreed rolling over on top of Justin.

 

"Why don't you just invite her?" Justin asked right before Brian stuck his dick up Justin's ass.  They never got around to the answer to that question.

  
*****

Over the next few weeks, life began to return to normal or what constituted as normal for the Kinney/Taylor tribe. Brian returned to work, first making the rounds at Kinnetik Part Deux, then checking in with Reilly and Perspective via video conferencing and then finally at Kinnetik. Brian had a big soft spot for his first and primary office. It was where it all began. Since John and Justin, both had business in Pittsburgh, they all traveled together on many occasions. Bobby went back to work in Harrisburg, leaving Patrick in the capable hands of his Grandma Claire.  

Justin’s primary task other than preparing for Rage: The Art Show, was weeding through all the documents and photos that Edna had amassed. While Edna was certainly thorough in her research, it was all a little haphazard and unorganized. And then there was the discovery of more Kinney journal pages.  

As a team of art restorers were working on the Kinney paintings, the first thing they did was to remove the paintings from their frames. Five out of the six paintings had their original frames. The sixth painting was unfinished, just a light pencil rendering of what could have been a man holding a child.  There were a few preliminary brush strokes. 

Immediately the journal pages were placed in protective plastic sleeves and then scanned into a computer so that they could be read and analyzed at a later date. Sidney gave the newly discovered pages to Justin who reverently placed the original journal pages into his bank vault with the rest of Kinney’s journal. The copies, Justin added to his copy of the journal, along with Edna’s notes and findings. 

Taking a break from his labors, Justin decided to recharge at the diner. 

"Sunshine!" Debbie, who still worked an occasional lunch shift, called out to one of her favorite boys. Then crossed to the entrance to give Justin a hug. 

"Air, Debbie, breathing would be good," Justin whispered as he felt the air in his lungs squeezed out in Debbie’s formidable grasp.  

"Sorry, sweetheart." Debbie loosened her hug and gave Justin a sloppy kiss to the cheek. 

"What brings you here today?" 

"Just taking a break, Deb. I’ve been working on the Rage art show and the papers that Edna collected. And when Sidney took the paintings out of their frames, he found more journal pages. I have a lot of reading to do. It’s been exciting but tiring, you know what I mean?" 

"I know honey, but do you have to do it all by yourself?"  

"I guess not but I can’t ask Brian to help. He’s so busy with the Rage PR, the next phase of the campaign is going to hit soon. Bobby is way too busy and John has picked up a lot of new clients here in the Pitts. I thought about asking Lindsay but she’s so busy at the gallery." 

"Tell me about it. Sidney’s been running her ragged. He’s a regular pitbull." 

Just then Lacy came in to collect her paycheck. She had a day off and wanted to do a little shopping. 

"Hi sweetie, be right with you!" Debbie addressed Lacy. "Justin, maybe Lacy could help. She’s interested in art and it’s not like she has a lot to do other than pulling a shift." 

"Maybe," Justin nodded. Hunter did mention to Justin that Lacy would be more than willing to help. But Lacy was a kid and what did a kid know about art?  "Duh!" Justin said out loud and smacked himself in the middle of his forehead. He was just a kid when he knew that art was his only way of life. "Lacy, do you have a minute?" 

"Sure, Justin. What can I do for you?" Lacy asked as she slipped into his booth. 

"Well, first you can join me for lunch and then you can say yes to helping me decipher a mystery." 

"A mystery? I like mysteries." Lacy became very animated and pleased that Justin wanted to spend time with her. 

"The first mystery is easy. What do you want for lunch?" They laughed out loud and then gave their lunch orders to Debbie. 

"So what’s the real mystery?" Lacy leaned in slightly to listen to Justin’s every word. 

Justin began his tale about his Sunshine File, how his discovery of the artist, JAB Kinney, led to the discovery of Brian’s other family. For the next two hours Justin went through the journal he had put together chronicling the trip they took to South and Central America and of the people they met along the way. Including the newly and dearly departed, Edna Galloway. 

Lacy couldn’t help but get caught up in Justin’s enthusiasm about the journal and in the cataloguing of JAB Kinney’s paintings. It amazed her that even over one hundred years ago, a Kinney sacrificed everything for his Taylor. "Justin, can I ask you something?" 

"Sure." 

"You and Mr. Kinney, you’ve been together for a long time, haven’t you?" 

"Lacy, my relationship with Brian is nobody’s business." Justin flung himself into defensive mode. 

"I’m sorry if my question offended you, it’s just that you’re so lucky. I wish … I wish I could find someone who cared about me that much." Lacy looked so sad, Justin felt badly that he had reacted so negatively. 

"Lacy, Brian and I didn’t always have an easy time. From the moment I met him we’ve had to work real hard to get where we are. There were times when I didn’t think we would make it. I … we both made some stupid mistakes. But we’ve learned from them and keep on learning. It’s the only way to live." There was an awkward pause for a moment then Justin ventured a question. "Lacy, why do you pretend to be a boy?" 

A single tear slipped down Lacy’s face. "I thought if I was a boy it wouldn’t hurt so much. Boys aren’t supposed to care if they’re alone and they can do more than girls can do." 

"That’s so not true. Boys hurt just the same. And girls can do anything they set their minds too. Melanie’s a lawyer, my friend Daphne is a doctor. And look at Debbie." 

"Debbie? But she’s just a waitress." 

"She’s more than just a waitress. She was a single mother who raised a son all by herself. She helped to take care of her brother, Vic, when he was dying from AIDS. She helped a lot of people, even Brian. She saved me and Hunter. She helped catch a murderer and helped to prevent a corrupt politician from getting elected mayor. She gave me a home when I needed it. And she’s doing the same for you." 

It became quiet again as Lacy took in all that Justin said. 

"Lacy, why were you hustling? Why did you let men use you like that?" 

"I needed the money and I’m a..." 

"You mean you’re a vir... But you were... Oh." Justin said softly when it dawned on him what Lacy was trying to say. "That doesn’t matter anymore. You’re young and strong and have a good chance at a long and productive life. I predict good things for you, Miss Lacy." Justin tried to lighten the mood as he pretended to read the coffee grinds at the bottom of their cups. 

Lacy giggled and blushed. JT cared about her and right now that was all that mattered. "Justin, I really would like to help with your research. I could visit you at the gallery or we could meet here." 

"No, I have too many papers and photos to go through. There’s not enough space. I have to spend the mornings at the gallery for the next few weeks but if you rearrange your shift, we can meet over at the loft and work there undisturbed for hours." 

"The loft?" 

"Just ask anyone about Brian’s loft. Even though it hasn’t seen a trick in years, the loft is still legendary," Justin said with a wink and a twinkle in his eye. 

"Okay, I can meet you here tomorrow at one, then you can show me the loft." 

"Great! I’ll see you tomorrow and remember, Lacy, you can do just about anything you want to." Justin paid their check, kissed Debbie goodbye and narrowly missed being squished again.  

Lacy sat back in her seat and thought, maybe being a girl wasn’t so bad after all.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Brian walked along the street with Gus.  It was Friday and Gus was coming for the weekend to the cottage.  Brian had taken his son out of school early and was meeting Justin and Bree in the park not far from Kinnetik for a picnic lunch.  It was a beautiful day and Brian was looking forward to spending some time with his children, and with Justin.  They didn't do this kind of thing often enough.

 

They turned into the park while Gus was telling his father about his plans for the summer.  He wanted to go to swim camp which was the first two weeks in July.  Brian thought that was a great idea.  He also asked Gus if he'd like to work at the cottage for the rest of the time.  There would be a lot of odd jobs that would need doing when John and Bobby's cottage was moved there, and also a lot to do in preparation for that.  Gus liked the idea of earning some money and being around his father's family more.

 

"Dada!" a little voice screeched and Bree came running across the park and threw herself into her father's arms.

 

"Hello, Squirt," Brian grinned giving her cheek a quick peck.  She giggled happily.  "Aren't you going to say hello to your brother?"

 

"Hi, Gus," Bree said and held out her arms for Gus to take her.  When he did, she kissed all over his face making him giggle.

 

"Hey, Brian," Justin said finally having caught up with his rambunctious daughter.  "I couldn't hold her back when she saw you."

 

Brian kissed Justin softly and smiled at his little family.  Justin was carrying a thermal bag that contained fried chicken, rolls and drinks.  They headed for one of the empty picnic benches.

 

Joan Kinney had just pulled her car into a parking space across from the park when she saw Brian walking with a young man.  It took her a minute to realize that the boy had to be her grandson, Gus.  But he was hardly a boy anymore.  He would soon be as tall as his father, and he seemed so grown up.  She had missed his whole childhood.

 

She felt a sudden wave of sadness pass over her.  Everyone shut her out of their life, even though she had done her best to correct their deviant ways.

 

She watched in fascination as the little blond girl ran to Brian and he scooped her up and kissed her.  She felt a clench in her heart at the sight.  Then Brian handed her to his son and the little girl kissed him too.  And then Brian's partner arrived and they kissed – all so natural and loving.  But, it wasn't natural.  It was all wrong.  It went against God's laws.

 

Joan shook her head.  How could they be so happy living lives of sin, when she was so careful to follow God's doctrines and ended up alone and sad?  This was just not right.  

 

She sat in her car watching them as they spread out their lunch.  The little girl got a piece of chicken and tried to feed each of them.  They all laughed and pretended to take a bite.  Then she would eat some herself.  They all seemed so happy.

 

Joan had the greatest urge to get out of the car and go over to them.  She wanted to pick up the little one, whose name she didn't even know, and kiss her rosy little cheek.  She was her granddaughter and she should have that right.  But, they had cut her off, hadn't even told her of the existence of the beautiful little child.  They were so cruel to her.

 

A stray tear escaped and Joan wiped at it in annoyance.  She refused to cry.  Some day they would get their just desserts.  She had to believe that.  And some day she would get hers.  It was just that she wanted what she deserved right now, and that was to hug that beautiful little girl who didn't even know that she had a grandmother.

 

With a final look at the family and a swipe at another tear, Joan started the car and drove away.  Her errand would have to wait for another day.  She needed a good stiff drink.

 

"Bree, here's your sippy cup," Justin said handing his daughter her cup of apple juice.

 

Gus popped the tab on a can of soda as Bree watched him.  She held out her hand indicating that she wanted some of Gus' Coke.  

 

"No, Squirt," Brian said firmly.  "You and Dada are having juice.  See."  Brian took a sip of his guava juice and Bree decided to have some of her apple juice.  "Good," Brian said rubbing his tummy.

 

"Good," Bree replied rubbing her tummy in imitation of her father.

 

Gus laughed.  "You have her trained to do everything you do."  
  
"God, I hope not," Justin said feigning great displeasure.

 

"Hey, I've been on my best behavior for years now," Brian told them.

 

Justin and Gus laughed and Bree looked at them like they were crazy.  She didn't see anything funny and they seemed to be laughing at her Dada.

 

"C'mon, Bree, let's walk off some of this food."  Brian took Bree's hand and they walked along the path.

 

Justin and Gus watched.  "Where's your bag for the weekend?"  

 

"It's in Dad's car over at Kinnetik."

 

"Let's gather all this up.  Can I get you to take it to the car?  I have to go meet Lacy.  We're starting work on the documents Edna left us."  
  
"Sure," Gus said helping Justin pack everything back into the bag.  "Is there a lot to go through?"

 

"Yeah, it's going to take a while."

 

"When will you be home?"

 

"I'll come home with John at the end of the day.  See if you can get your father to barbecue and make a salad for dinner."  
  
"He'll do it."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"

 

"I'll tell him I want to barbecue and he'll be right out there protecting his lovely machine."  Gus gave a wicked laugh and stuck his tongue in his cheek.

 

"You look so much like your father when you do that," Justin observed.

 

"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"You should.  Your father's the handsomest man I've ever seen."  
  
"You still love him, don't you?"

 

"More than anything."  
  
"And he loves you."  
  
"I know," Justin said with a smile.  "Well, enough sentimentality.  I better get going.  Tell Brian I'll see him at home."  
  
Justin walked out of the park and Gus sat at the table waiting for his father and sister to return.  He always knew how much Brian and Justin loved each other.  He wondered if he'd ever find someone like that.  The only problem was that he was beginning to think she'd have to be a girl.  He wasn't sure how his parents would feel about that.

 

*****

 

Justin hurried down Tremont.  He hoped Lacy didn't have to wait too long for him.  He had enjoyed his lunch with Brian and the children so much that he was running a little behind.  He saw Lacy standing in front of the loft building.  He waved and hurried to join her.

 

"Ready for some work?" he asked.

 

"Yep."  
  
"Then let's go."  Justin unlocked the front door and they made their way up to the loft.  When Justin slid back the heavy door and Lacy stepped inside, all she could say was, "Wow!"

 

Justin chuckled.  "That's the usual reaction, but quite often it has more to do with Brian than with the actual loft."  
  
"Doesn't it bother you that Brian has kept this place?" Lacy asked.

 

"No, it doesn't," Justin said thoughtfully.  "This is where Brian and I first … fucked, and where we first made love and where so many things happened to us.  I wouldn't want him to get rid of this place."  
  
"He still doesn't … you know?"

 

"No, he doesn't, but we use the loft sometimes if we don't want to drive all the way out to the country.  It has its uses, just like right now."  Justin pointed to the pile of papers on the dining room table.  There was another box on the floor beside it.

 

"You weren't kidding about how much you had to weed through."

 

"Well, let's get started," Justin said as he walked over to the table.  He leaned over and lifted a pile of papers out of the box.  

 

Lacy couldn't help but admire the view.

 

"Ready?" Justin asked as he turned around.

 

She hoped Justin couldn't see the flush of color in her cheeks.  "Um … yeah," she replied.

After a few hours they had to take a break. Their eyes were getting tired from trying to read Kinney’s journal, and Edna’s tiny scrawl was almost as bad. Justin stood up to stretch his legs and then get a couple of bottles of water. 

Spying the nearly bare refrigerator and empty cupboards, Justin made a mental note to buy snacks for Monday. Wouldn’t do well to pass out from hunger while they were working. "Lacy, were you able to change your shift for next week? Another pair of eyes is making this a lot easier." 

"Yeah, no problem. Debbie wants to train a new waiter so the lunch shift is perfect. I don’t mind the dinner shift and I get good tips." 

"Cool. A new waiter?" 

"Yes. Debbie doesn’t work that much and Kiki’s been hinting that she wants to hang up her apron for good so we need more help. Hunter brought Andy in about a week ago. He’s an older kid and tired of living on the street." 

Justin smiled. Hunter was having great results with his program. "Andy couldn’t be in better hands than Hunter and Debbie." Sitting back down at the table, Justin started to review what they had organized thus far. "Okay, so what do we have so far?" 

"From what I’ve read in your research, the stuff that Edna found must have happened when Kinney and Patrick were still looking for a permanent home. It looks like they were in Panama for more than five years but something happened and they had to leave. There’s so much stuff here. How did you organize things the first time?" 

"I had help. John’s mother, Claire, and I put all the Kinney letters in chronological order then I did the same thing with the Kinney journal and then there’s my journal notes that I took while we were on our trip." 

"That’s a lot of work." 

"Tell me about it. The letters alone took us weeks to read. We had to be careful with them. We didn’t want to damage them. All the originals are in a safety deposit box at the bank. What’s in these books are copies. I’d die if anything happened to the originals; they’re too delicate to handle." 

"So that means you have one book for Kinney’s journal, one for your own and one for the letters and then there’s all the notes and photos that Sidney made and Edna’s notes and pictures." 

"That about sums it up. It’s all over the place. I don’t know what book to look in anymore." Justin’s voice rang with frustration. 

They sat back in their seats, quietly looking at all the data amassed.  

"Justin, this might sound like a crazy idea but what if we collate all the notes and letters into one big book. A very large book or maybe two large books." 

"What do you mean?" 

"See here," Lacy pointed to a picture of one of the paintings found up at the farm. It was of a beautiful garden with row after row of sunflowers. "There’s a date visible in the corner. Now I know I saw something about it. Here! Kinney wrote about it."

_I miss our home and our extensive gardens. While others of our class preferred roses, my darling wife preferred sunflowers. Some grew taller than she. Whenever I see a sunflower, I am reminded of home and of the life we left behind us. My beloved Patrick has promised me that when we find a home, he shall plant sunflowers._  

"Now I get what you mean! That’s a great idea and it might make things go a lot faster. We can start with the letters then collate the journal then add my notes and Edna’s. This way we’ll have more of a complete picture. Thank you, Lacy." Justin got up and swept the lithe girl out of her chair to give her a hug. Lacy blushed a deep crimson. "Let’s see how far we get today before John comes to get me. I can have Gus help me over the weekend and then we can tackle more on Monday." 

"Gus?" 

"You remember Gus, Brian’s son." 

"Oh, yeah. I remember him from the Rage opening. He looks a lot like his dad." 

"Big time! He’ll be just as tall as Brian real soon." 

"Mmm. How much time do we have before John shows up?" 

"A couple more hours. That should be enough time to put the journal into the letters. Let’s get cracking." 

By the time John showed up at the loft, Lacy and Justin had combined Kinney’s letters with his journal. Since most of Justin’s notes were interspersed with the journal, they were also included, and all the pictures they took of Kinney and Patrick's art as well. It was a great start. 

John knocked as he rolled back the door. "Hi kids! Whoa, what is all this?" John spied all of the stacks of papers and photos." 

"Um, we’re organizing?" Lacy ventured. There was a method to their madness. 

"Uh huh. Justin, do you want to leave this stuff here or take it home with us?" 

"Home. I can’t leave it, not when Lacy figured out the best way to put this all together." Justin smiled broadly at the girl. "Lacy, help me put this stuff in the box and then we can put the binders on top. I want to keep on working when I get home. Are you working tonight or going home?" 

"Home," Lacy said with a happy sigh. It was nice to have some place to call home. Debbie and Carl had made her feel so welcome. 

"Then we’ll drop you off, little lady," John said with a handsome smile. Lacy couldn’t help but notice just how beautiful John was, almost as beautiful as Brian.  

With the Kinney treasure packed up, the loft secured, John loaded the box onto the elevator. It was time to call it a night.

 

That night Justin instructed Gus about what they were doing with the papers.  Gus agreed to help.  He liked being treated like an adult, like he was really worth something.  While Brian played with Bree, the other two got to reading through the pages of Kinney's journal.

 

"Um, Justin, did Kinney and Patrick have a child?"

 

"What?  Did you find another reference to that?" Justin asked suddenly excited.

 

"I just read this," Gus said handing Justin a photocopied page of Kinney's journal.

 

Justin greedily grabbed it and started reading.

_I have begun a painting of Patrick and our darling Katherine.  She is such a beautiful little girl.  No one could ask for a more beautiful daughter.  Even though I miss my children back home, Katherine has taken a very special place in my heart.  She and Patrick will be so beautiful together in the painting.  He is all blond and sunlight and she is dark and radiant.  I love them so much.  I hope I can finish the painting before we must move on, and it seems that won't be too long from now._

"Holy shit!" Justin crowed.  "Brian, come see this.  Kinney and Patrick had a daughter."  
  
"No shit," Brian replied as he walked over.  Bree followed her father watching him as he used that special word.

 

Justin handed the page to Brian who read through it quickly.  "That man is just full of surprises," Brian observed as he handed the page back to Justin.

 

"I wonder why they had to move on," Justin asked.

 

"Maybe after they conceived or adopted their daughter, the locals weren't too fond of them.  You know that people think we're all pedophiles."  
  
"That's sick, Dad," Gus protested.

 

"I know, Sonny Boy, but this was a long time ago, and people weren't very enlightened.  Although, it hasn't seemed to have helped much in this day and age where people have access to all the best information.  They continue to believe what they want to believe."

 

"Like your mother," Justin observed.

 

Gus was about to say something about his grandmother that he had barely ever seen, but then decided that it was best not to pursue it.

Bree watched what was going on and wondered who they were talking about. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Dad?" Gus said as he and Brian walked out to the stream behind the cottage. 

 

"Yes, Sonny Boy," Brian replied.  He was watching Justin and Bree chasing each other up ahead.  He shifted the thermal bag with their lunch and drinks to his other shoulder.

 

"There's something I want to ask you."  
  
"Shoot!"

 

"Um … when did you know you were gay?"

 

Brian looked at his son.  Was Gus about to tell him that he was gay?  Brian braced himself for what was to some, and said, "Around your age."  He tried to keep his voice normal.

 

"Really?'

 

"Yep."

 

"Dad, I don't think I'm gay," Gus blurted out.

 

"What?" Brian asked startled at this turn of events.  "Are you sure?"

 

"No, I … I haven't done anything yet," Gus blushed.

 

"Then you don't know for sure?"

 

"No, but I like to look at girls.  They make me feel funny."  
  
"Funny?"

 

"All squishy inside, especially Pamela Black."  
  
"Who's Pamela Black when she's home?" Brian asked.

 

Gus laughed.  "She's a girl at school.  She's a couple of grades ahead of me, but she's … great!" Gus said enthusiastically.

 

"Well, at least you didn't say it was Pamela fucking Anderson," Brian replied swiping his hand over his face.  How did he get himself into these conversations?  Right!  He was trying to be a fucking parent.

 

"Pamela Anderson's got humungous … you know."  
  
"I know, but I'm trying not to think about them," Brian chuckled.

 

"You're not mad, are you?"

 

"Mad?  About what?"

 

"If I'm not gay."  
  
"You are what you are, Sonny Boy, and that's fine with me."  
  
"Thanks, Dad."  
  
"I didn't do anything, and quite frankly, you'll have a much easier time of it if you're straight."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
"Was … was it hard for you?" Gus asked knowing his father hating talking about stuff like this, but he really wanted to know.

 

"Hard enough," Brian said thoughtfully as they spread the blanket out on the grass by the stream.  "My parents would have been horrified if I told them I was gay.  My father would have beat the snot out of me."

 

"No?"

 

"Yeah, he would.  I never told him I was gay until just before he died."

 

"What did he say?"

 

Brian debated how to answer that and decided that the truth was the best way.  "He said I should be the one dying, not him.  He thought all gays should have AIDS."  
  
"That was so cruel.  I'm sorry," Gus said giving Brian a hug.

 

"It's not your fault, Sonny Boy."  
  
"I know, but it's so … mean.  What about your mother?"

 

Brian chuckled at the memory.  He had taken Ted's Viagra and had been fucking Justin into the mattress when his mother arrived at the loft with a cake.  That had taken care of his hard-on.  "She stopped by the loft one day," Brian said out loud.  "She found Justin there and put two and two together.  She keeps telling me how I'm going to burn in Hell for my perversions."  
  
"Fuck!" Gus reacted.

 

Brian looked at his son but didn't say anything.

 

"Is that why she's always so mean to you?"

 

Brian nodded.  "She can't seem to help herself," he added not wanting to poison Gus against her, although it wasn't likely that Gus and his grandmother would spend any time together.

 

"I wish you could make it up with her."  
  
"I've tried many times, but she doesn't want to give an inch."  
  
"What about Bree's baptism?" Gus asked.  "You could invite her."  
  
"You're not the only one who thinks I should invite her.  Maybe she'll like my straight son and my yet to be determined daughter," Brian chuckled.

 

"Yeah, maybe," Gus laughed and picked up Bree who had just toddled over to him.  He swung her around eliciting joyous giggles. 

 

Brian and Justin watched their children and smiled at each other.

  
*****

Early Sunday morning, Gordon arrived at the cottage to consult with John about their plans. Bobby and his sister had arranged a play date for Patrick and Briana with some of the children in Bridgeton. Patrick would be entering kindergarten in the Fall and they decided that he needed to interact with the children he might meet. Even though Rachel’s girls were much older, Rachel and her family were well known in the community. Bobby packed up the kids and headed for Rachel’s house. Brian and Gus did some more ‘bonding’ as Brian puttered around the garden, planting colorful annuals. It was the time in Gus’ life that he needed his father and Brian wanted to cement his relationship with his son. 

That left Justin with the Kinney journal and papers. Justin packed the newly organized journal, all his notes and of course, his sketchpad, and headed for the glade by the stream. It was a peaceful place for him to reflect and study the information they all had amassed. 

_My beloved John has encouraged me to write down these words. My hand is not as elegant nor as eloquent as his, but I shall endeavor to recite what is in my heart._ _Kinney has sacrificed so much me, for us, I can not tell you. He suffers, at times, from a melancholia that is difficult to break. I would watch him walk within a field of flowers; tears of sadness would mark his beautiful face. There is no cure for when one is missing home._

_I have seen my beloved at times of great joy! When he takes brush in hand, all his pain appears to vanish. The love of his art is on his canvas._ _There are the times that nothing in the world exists but for him and I. It is at those times when we express our love and devotion to one another that cannot be duplicated. It is always different and yet the same. Our forbidden love._

_My Kinney is a man amongst men. Taller than most and surprisingly strong. No one who would gaze at him could know his physical strength and his strength of will and of character. And he is the most silent man I have ever met. I have scarcely heard him utter two words together. For, between ourselves, there is no need for words. I am able to see his thoughts in his eyes._ _His beautiful eyes that can be as green as the leaves upon the trees and as brown as God’s rich earth. His eyes shine with gold and then as black as night in the throes of passion. His eyes are my gateway into his soul. My dear Kinney is my life._

_My beloved has informed me that soon we must leave this place. We have been able to call this humble village home for several years now but the elders of the village have grown suspicious. The priest has forbidden us entry to the chapel. Kinney has found peace within God’s house. To be unable to walk within its walls wounds him. We are again, without a home._  

"Justin? Sunshine? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?"  Brian and Gus had finished their planting and decided it was time for lunch. John invited Gordon to stay so they could discuss the construction plans with Brian and Justin. John, Brian and Gus made short work of creating the thick sandwiches they were all about to enjoy when Brian went looking for Justin. Brian found his partner leaning against their boulder by the stream, tears running down his face.  

Justin held up the copy of the page that touched him so, for Brian to read. Justin heard a hitch in Brian’s breathing, the only indication that Patrick’s journal entry had hit its mark with Brian. 

Brian gathered Justin into his arms. "Oh Sunshine, they did find a home. We know where they finally settled and we know they eventually found peace." Justin’s eyes that so reflected the sky gazed deeply into Brian’s eyes, their love reflecting back. "Justin, they have a home here, with us and with Claire. Kinney and Patrick are home." 

They sat for a few more moments, comforted within their embrace and warmed with their love until a familiar rumble signaled it was time to return to the house.  

"Sunshine, methinks your stomach has more important things on its mind other than Kinney’s journal. Lunch is ready." 

 

Justin softly giggled then wiped his eyes. Brian helped him pack up the journal. Hand in hand, they went back to the house.

 

*****

 

Justin pulled up in front of the loft.  Lacy was waiting for him by the front door.  He turned to Gus who was sitting beside him in the vehicle.

 

"You sure you want to spend the first day of your summer vacation going over old documents with me?"  
  
"I'm sure," Gus grinned.

 

"Then let's go.  I'll introduce you to Lacy."  
  
They got out of the car and approached the front door.

 

"I brought another pair of eyes to help us," Justin said as he stuck the key in the lock.  "Lacy, this is Gus, Brian's son."  
  
"Hi," Lacy said giving Gus the once over.  He was a very young version of his father.  She didn't think he'd scare her the way Brian did, though.  "Justin told me that you found the reference to the daughter that Patrick and Kinney had.  That must have been exciting."  
  
"It was," Gus smiled.  He liked the looks of this Lacy.  She was all right.  "And Justin told me that you're the one that figured out how to organize all this data.  You must be pretty smart."  
  
Lacy couldn't help but smile at Gus' compliment.  It had been rare in her life that someone had thought she was smart, street savvy, but not smart.  She liked this kid.

 

Gus followed Justin and Lacy into the building.  They decided to take the stairs and Gus watched Lacy's butt all the way up.  He quite liked that butt.  He felt a tightening in his groin that kind of scared him.  He was definitely not gay.

 

Once inside the loft they got to work.  Gus watched as Lacy continually leaned towards Justin or looked over his shoulder or touched him in some other way.  Gus wanted to do all those things with Lacy but he didn't have the nerve.  It didn't take Gus long to figure out that Lacy had a big time crush on Justin.  He wondered how that could be.  With a frown he set down the papers he was reading and watched more carefully.  Justin was absorbed in what he was reading, but Lacy would ask a question and they would lean close to find some reference or discuss something.

 

Lacy looked up and saw Gus staring at her.  He could see her blush and then she moved away from Justin.  This was too weird.  Gus wondered of he should talk to Justin about it.  Or maybe he should talk to Lacy.  That would give him a chance to talk alone with her.  He liked that idea.

 

"I'm going to go down the street and get us some donuts and coffee," Justin said.

 

"Sounds good," Gus replied, "but I'll have soda."

 

"Make mine soda too," Lacy said.

 

"Three Mountain Dew's?" he asked with a grin.

 

They all laughed and Justin went out to get their afternoon snacks.

 

"You like Justin, don't you?" Gus asked when Justin had disappeared.

 

"Justin's great!  He's been teaching me to draw."  
  
"You like art?" Gus asked feeling his heart beat even faster.

 

"I draw all the time.  It was pretty rough; however, until Justin started tutoring me.  I owe him so much."  
  
Gus digested that fact.  Maybe he had jumped to the wrong conclusion.  "I like art too.  My Mom works at the Sidney Bloom Gallery and is an artist too."  
  
"Your Dad's very talented in advertising."  
  
"I know," Gus smiled.  "He and Justin are great together."  Gus watched Lacy's face drop and knew that his original suspicions were probably true.  "What kind of stuff do you draw?"  
  
"Real stuff," Lacy said defiantly.

 

"Meaning?" Gus asked with a frown.

 

"What did Justin tell you about me?"  
  
"Nothing, just that you were helping with all these papers."  
  
"I … I was on the streets for over a year," Lacy admitted.  She waited to see what Gus' reaction would be.

 

"Like Hunter?"

 

"Exactly like Hunter."  She wondered if Gus would understand the full import of that statement.

 

"You hustled?" Gus asked.

 

"Yeah, among other things.  That's what my art is about.  I draw street people and what their lives are like."  
  
"Wow!" Gus reacted.  "I draw my family and friends and my house."  
  
Lacy laughed.  "I guess we come at art from different directions."  
  
"I'd love to see some of your work," Gus said.

 

"Maybe I'll show you some time.  And you could show me yours."  
  
Gus' smile was brilliant as he basked in the glow of his first successful conversation with Lacy, and the promise of more to come.

The loft door opened and Justin returned with the donuts and Mountain Dew.  He wondered what had Gus in such a good mood.  
  
*****

"Hey Johnny! I’m glad you were able to work from here today." Gordon and his crew arrived early at the cottage to continue the preliminary work for the joining of the two cottages. 

"No problem, Gordy. This means a lot to all of us. I want it done right."  

"Eh, man, I wouldn’t screw up your house. You sign my pay check," Gordon laughed. 

John joined in and then remarked, "Gordon, it’s not my house I’m worried about. We screw up Brian’s cottage, there’ll be hell to pay." 

"Don’t tell me you’re afraid of your scrawny little brother?" Gordon was teasing John. 

"Brian’s not so scrawny and he’s been working out. You haven’t seen him in action. I, for one, do not hang around when he’s angry." John gave an exaggerated shudder then they cracked up again. "Seriously, we did a great job on this cottage; I don’t want to ruin the look of it." 

"John, you know I would have never gone along with this plan if I didn’t think it was a good idea or it would look like shit. I think it’s a fine idea and quite frankly you won’t be able to see your cottage from the lane. The angle is different since you intend to join the sun porch via your kitchen. Your front door will be on the side. We can extend and widen the driveway to bring it closer to your door." 

"Oh hell, please don’t tell me you have to rip out any of Brian’s garden. He’ll kill us both." 

"You big wuss! I promise, not a flower or shrub will be sacrificed during the joining of the cottages." Holding up his hand, Gordon continued, "I give you my solemn vow." They both broke up into another fit of giggles. "Seriously John, I’ve been waiting a long time to get my hands on your cottage." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"John, as well kept as your cottage is, it has never been really renovated. Your mother kept it as a summer rental. It needs to be rewired; you still have fuses, for fuck sake! You need a new water heater and I intend to raise your roof like we did for Brian. You know as well as I do that you’ll be running your own dynasty soon and you can do it from home. Bobby will eventually go into private practice or at the very least, want the ability to work from home too. And what if you want another child?" 

"Enough! I get the point. Sheesh." 

"Eh, just trying to keep my boss happy." 

"You know you’re full of shit." 

"Yeah, well, comes from working with you for over twenty years. By the way, do I have a time limit on this project?" 

"Yes, I’d like it to be completed by Labor Day. Brian is seriously considering having Briana baptized. I think he wants to do it here. We’d have all summer to get this done, re-landscape and get settled in." 

"Okay, then let’s shoot for mid-August." 

"Which in Gordon speak means the end of July. Gordy, that’s barely a month." 

"John, I can do it. The primary crew, here, six days a week. We have over twelve hours of daylight to work with. When we get close, a second crew to prepare your cottage. It’ll work John, I promise." 

"You’ve convinced me. The men are all here, let’s get cracking." 

John and Gordon went to speak with their crew and to begin, in earnest, the latest renovation to the Kinney/Taylor home.  


	9. Chapter 9

"What the fuck was that?" Brian asked sitting up in bed.

 

"What was what?" Justin asked rubbing his eyes.

 

"That!" Brian stated as a loud rumbling came through their bedroom window.

 

"Must be the bulldozer," Justin said.

 

"Bulldozer?  Nobody told me about a fucking bulldozer, and it's barely the crack of dawn.  
  
"Calm down, Brian," Justin said.  "I meant to tell you last night before we went to bed, but you … distracted me."  
  
"I distracted you?"

 

"You know…"  
  


"Oh, yeah, but what the fuck is a bulldozer doing here at this ungodly hour?" Brian demanded.

 

"They're leveling the area in preparation for moving the house, then they're digging the foundation and then…"

 

"Fuck!" Brian interrupted.  "One of the reasons we have this place is because of the peace and quiet.  How fucking long are we going to have to listen to that?" Brian demanded as the bulldozer let out another roar of power.

 

"The bulldozer won't be here too long, but once the house gets moved there will be all the construction and renovation."

 

"Tell me again why I agreed to this?" Brian asked as he rubbed at his aching head.

 

"So John and Bobby and Patrick can be nearby.  It'll be fine.  We'll be gone most of the day while they're working."  
  
"I guess…" Brian said reluctantly.  He had got used to his privacy and peace at the cottage, and he didn't take it well that it was all being interrupted.

 

"Dada," Bree called from the hall.

 

"What are you doing out of bed?" Brian called as Bree pushed back the partially open door.

 

"Noise," she said climbing up onto her fathers' bed.

 

"I know, sweetie," Justin said.  "It's loud."  
  
Bree covered her ears and let her Dada hug her against his chest.  He kissed her little cheek.  

 

"It won't be for very long, Squirt," Brian whispered against her hair.  "Will it, Justin?"  
  
"Um … hopefully not."

 

"Hopefully?" Brian glared.

 

"Let's get ready for work.  We can leave all this noise behind when we go into peaceful downtown Pittsburgh."

 

Brian threw a pillow at Justin as he escaped through the bathroom door.

 

When they all met in the kitchen some time later, Brian was still not a happy camper.  He cornered John.  "Do your guys have to come at the crack of dawn?"

 

"If they don't then it will take that much longer to complete this project," John said reasonably.

 

Brian let out a long sigh.  "Well, they better not touch any of my flower beds."  
  
"They've been warned about that," John said.

 

"How long are we going to have to listen to that?"

 

"Today and tomorrow," John replied.

 

"That's all?"

 

"For the bulldozer," John amended.  "Then there will be the carpenters building the frames for the foundation and then the cement trucks…"

 

"Fuck!" Brian reacted.  "Maybe I should just stay at the loft."  
  
"Are … are you sorry that you agreed to this?" John asked looking crestfallen.  "If you are, tell me now, and I'll put a stop to this right now."  
  
"No, no, I didn't mean that.  I just hate the noise."  
  
Justin set the waffles and bacon down in front of the men.  It was his turn to make breakfast.  "I guess we could stay at the loft, but it's not really good for Bree.  All her stuff is here."  
  
"I know," Brian conceded.  "I'm just being a bitch.  Don't even listen to me."  
  
"You're not being a bitch," Justin said kissing his cheek.  "You've just got used to your peace and serenity out here in the country."

 

"Serene," Brian said thoughtfully.  "Did you ever think Brian Kinney could be serene?"

 

"You are serene.  Sometimes I think you forget how much you've changed over the years," Justin grinned at him.

 

"I haven't changed at all," Brian stated.

 

"Of course not," Justin chuckled.  "You only go to Babylon about once a year to check on the books and you garden your little heart out at every opportunity and you'd rather play with Bree than with a hard co…"

 

"Don't finish that statement," Brian interrupted looking at Bree and Patrick who were taking in every word.

 

"Sorry," Justin replied, "but you do forget how much you've actually grown up."  
  
Brian snorted.  "I was always the grown-up."

 

"Waffle," Bree said as she stuffed the last piece of her syrupy waffle into her mouth.

 

"More?" Brian asked.  

 

Bree nodded her head.  "Good."  
  
"Yes, they are.  Your daddy knows everything, and he's a good cook too."

 

Justin chuckled.  "And don't you forget it."  
  
"Yes, dear," Brian said in his inimitable falsetto.

*****

Standing outside of Kinnetik Father Tom was rather bewildered looking at the structure. Of course he knew that Brian owned his own business; he always kept up with the gay grapevine. Father Tom was also well aware that the building was a former bathhouse. But he had never seen the building up close and personal. The outside of the building still had the look of its original purpose, including the "men only" sign. Father Tom was working up the courage to go inside when an attractive woman came up to the door. 

"Excuse me, Father, may I help you?" Cynthia was returning from a lunch meeting when she spotted the priest. 

"Um, this is Kinnetik, isn’t it?" Father Tom asked rather shyly. 

"Yes, Father, it is," Cynthia chuckled. "The building often gets this reaction. It’s why Brian never had the facade changed." 

"It fits him. Oh, I’m sorry, I’m Father Tom. I officiated at Brian and Justin’s commitment ceremony. 

"Cynthia Morgan, and I remember. I was there. I’m Brian’s personal assistant and partner. Do you have an appointment?" Cynthia didn’t remember seeing the good father’s name on Brian’s schedule.  

"No, not really. I guess I should have called. Brian does have to travel a lot." 

"Don’t worry. He’s here but he may still be in a meeting. Why don’t we go in and I’ll give you the fifty-cent tour then you can wait in his office." 

Father Tom agreed and followed Cynthia into Kinnetik headquarters. "This is very impressive," Father Tom expressed his compliment as they completed the tour. 

Cynthia led the priest into Brian’s office. "Father, I don’t mean to pry but is this visit business or pleasure." Cynthia had run interference for Brian for nearly twenty years. Old habits died hard and she would do just about anything for her friend and boss. 

"A little of both, I think. Let me ask you something first. Have you known Brian for a long time?" 

"Longer than most. I was his assistant when he worked for Ryder and stayed when Vangard bought them out." 

"So, you must know him well." 

"Very well. Father, is something wrong?" 

"No, no. I’m sorry to be so cryptic. I’m assuming you know of the rift between Brian and his mother." 

"Rift, is putting it mildly. Yes, I am well aware of it." 

"And has he told you that he and Justin are considering having Briana baptized?" 

"I’ve heard rumors to that effect." 

"Mrs. Kinney is a regular at my church. She visits nearly every day. I try to encourage her to reconcile with her children but the divide grows wider. She was once close with her daughter but..." 

"I remember that too. Everyone here was pulling for them. Brian was hurt at what his mother attempted. But what does that have to do with Briana’s baptism?" 

"I’m hoping the ceremony could help to unite the Kinney family." 

"Father, you ask a lot. And I’m not the one you should be talking to." 

"On the contrary, you are the perfect one to speak to. I need to know how to approach Brian. You know him as well as anyone and you know what he’s capable of. Do you think he’ll consider inviting his mother?" 

"I honestly don’t know. And you’re right, I do know what Brian Kinney’s capable of." 

"Tell me about him, aside from the obvious." 

"But you know him, have spoken to him. I’ve heard him grumble about you. And I believe you’ve heard his confession." 

"You know about that too?" 

"Father, you’d be surprised at what I know. And it’s all to protect him. I make sure he's given the clearance he needs to do his job. What he does, how he does it affects a great many people and I’m not just talking about the ads he comes up with. His success is our success. So I have to be able to read him even when he’s in our Harrisburg branch." 

"I understand. The business Brian is just that, all business. And how is he with his family?" 

"Father, I’m not at liberty to speak about his personal life. He loathes anyone prying into what he feels he must protect. And he will do all within his power to protect the ones he loves." 

"I’ve seen him in action. I have no intention of getting on his bad side." 

"Father Tom, just be honest with him. Above all Brian values honesty and straight-forwardness, if you'll excuse the pun." 

"His mother is a lonely old woman and I’m afraid she’ll never know the joy of holding her granddaughter in her arms. I wish there was something I could do to make her see that what she believes is God’s will is so wrong. I fear she’ll die alone." 

"She’s not sick, is she?" 

"No, from what I see she’s as healthy as a horse. But her spirit is dying. There is no love in her life. I’ve spoken to Claire, her daughter, and she tries to include Joan in family gatherings but Joan..." 

"I know. Brian did invite her to Christmas dinner once, right after Joan tried to sue them and take away Claire’s children. He even paid Joan’s attorney fees when he found out she didn’t have the money. He continues to pay her bills and her mortgage." 

"He’s a good son. He loves his mother." 

"Father, I’ve seen Brian at his worst and at his best. You’d never know that under all that Armani armor there is a little boy who only wants his mother’s love." 

"Then help me to convince him to invite his mother to the baptism." 

"All right, I’ll do it but if I get fired, it’ll be your fault!" 

Just then Brian sauntered into his office. "What will be your fault?" Brian asked as he looked back and forth at his assistant and his confessor. 

"Um, er..." Father Tom sputtered. 

"I think I’ll go see what Ted’s up to. Nice chatting with you, Father. See you later, boss." With a flurry of her heels clicking on the floor, Cynthia left Brian’s office. Brian watched her breeze out of the room then fixed his gaze on the hapless priest. 

"Now, Brian, you know I have your best interests at heart and your mother isn’t getting any younger and..." 

Brian held up his hand. "Enough!" Brian bellowed as he sat at his desk and scrubbed at his eyes. "You’re here to convince me to baptize Briana and invite Joan." A statement rather than a question. 

"Yes." 

"Okay." 

"Okay?! Just okay? No yelling, no screaming, no one thousand reasons why this isn’t a good idea?" Father Tom stood in front of Brian’s desk doing a good impression of a carp out of water. 

"My partner and my brother have both been at me and now Gus wants to know more about Joan. I don’t think I have a choice in this matter." 

"Yes, you do and from what I understand, Justin is Briana’s biological father and he’s not Catholic. You don’t have to agree to anything." 

"But it will make my family happy. Both John and my sister want to be Briana’s godparents. Justin’s all for it and Debbie will be over the moon, so will John’s mother." 

"And what about you? I know how you feel about the church and about Joan. What do you want, Brian?" 

"What do I want? World peace, the cure for AIDS and Cancer..." 

"Brian..." 

"I want...I want her to like me," Brian answered the priest’s question in a tone barely above a whisper. 

Placing his hand on Brian’s shoulder, Father Tom offered him comfort."Then let me help." Brian could only nod. 

*****  

Over the next few days the bulldozers finally left. The new foundation was about to be poured, the new electrical and TV cables were laid as well as the pipes for water, sewer and gas. The joining of the two homes was getting closer. The school season was over which afforded Gus the opportunity to spend time with his dad before he went to camp. Rage: The Movie was still hot. And Rage: The Art Show was garnering more than just a passing interest. The second phase of Kinnetik’s Rage PR hit the public with great success. 

Brian and Justin were able to take a little time off to spend at home with Bree and Gus as well as to supervise the construction. After a long hike into the woods and a hearty dinner, Brian decided to prepare a very sleepy Briana for bed. Justin was lounging on the settee in the sun porch, studying more of the Kinney journal, while Gus was quietly reading a book. 

Brian brought his daughter into the bathroom, turned on the shower to warm the water, stripped them both and then stepped into the shower. He held the child close as the warm water sluiced over them. Briana held onto her dada’s neck as Brian passed a soapy cloth over her skin. Bree giggled softly as the bubbles tickled her toes and her dada kissed her tummy. Brian knew that his daughter was growing up fast and these innocent pleasures would not last long. Soon his baby wouldn’t need her dada to bathe her. When their shower was finished, Brian wrapped Bree in a big fluffy towel. Grabbing a robe for himself, Brian went to put his daughter to bed. 

Justin knew that Gus could hear Briana’s giggles emanating from her bedroom and he ached for the little boy who never got to spend that kind of time with his father. He also ached for Brian, knowing how guilty Brian felt. 

Gus caught Justin looking at him. "It’s okay, you know," Gus said quietly. 

"What’s okay, buddy?" 

"That Dad dotes on Bree. I know he loves me." 

"He feels bad that he wasn’t there more often for you when you were younger." 

"He doesn’t have to. I know what he did for me. As soon as I was old enough to understand, Mom told me all about it. No apologies, no regrets. Isn’t that what Dad always said?" 

"Yeah, but sometimes..." 

"Jus, Dad and me, we’re okay. I like that I’m old enough to hang with him and we can do guy stuff." 

"You mean plant flowers?" Justin laughed. 

"Yeah, who knew Pop has a way with impatiens?" Gus cracked up with Justin.  

Brian walked in the porch to find his son and his lover laughing like a pair of hyenas with tears rolling down their cheeks. "What?" Brian asked looking very perplexed and wondering what the joke was. Gus and Justin caught the expression on Brian’s face and then cracked up all over again. 


	10. Chapter 10

Joan Kinney sat at her kitchen table.  She had a bottle of sherry in front of her.  It was mostly gone.  She had been drinking for most of the afternoon.  She couldn't quite understand how God could be so cruel to her to leave her all alone while her family went on with their sinful lives.

 

She could see that beautiful little blonde girl running around the fountain in the churchyard.  She was Joan's granddaughter, a child that she had never even seen before.  The little girl had to be two years old, and Joan hadn't even known she existed.  Her son was so cruel.  He wouldn't even tell her about the children.  She had had to find out about Gus totally by accident.  Brian's son must be a teenager by now.  She took another sip of her wine.  Her children were so wicked to keep her from her grandchildren.

 

With a sigh Joan polished off the rest of her glass of sherry.  She still had a little more in the bottle, but she might need it later tonight to help her sleep.  She was pretty sure that she didn't have any more liquor in the house either.  She screwed the top on the bottle and wearily got up to put the bottle in the cupboard.

 

She had just cleaned everything up when her front doorbell rang.  She wondered who would be coming to the house at this time of day, probably someone selling something.  She decided not to answer it.  The bell rang again.  She quietly made her way to the living room and peered through a crack in the curtains.

 

Her heart soared.  It was Father Tom.  She hadn't had a visit from him at home in a long time.  She had to go to St. Anthony's if she wanted to see him.  She had a feeling he didn't approve of some of the things she had done with regards to her family.  But that didn't matter now.  He was here.  Quickly she opened the front door.

 

"Father," she said with a big smile.  "What a lovely surprise!"

 

"How are you, Joan?"

 

"I'm fine.  Please come in," Joan said stepping back and holding the door open for the priest.  

 

Father Tom walked past Joan getting a whiff of liquor as he did so.  He shook his head.  He knew that Joan was a secret drinker, but he had hoped that she had cut back on that as he had suggested.  Apparently his hopes weren't to be realized.  Joan was a very lonely old woman.

 

"Would you like some coffee, Father?" Joan asked.

 

"That would be nice," he said thinking that the coffee would do her more good than him.  He followed her to the kitchen where she started a pot of coffee and pulled out some cookies from a cupboard.

 

"To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Joan asked as the coffee started to drip.

 

"I haven't visited you lately, and there's something I want to talk to you about."  
  
"No, you haven't been here for months," Joan said unable to keep the judgmental quality out of her voice.

 

Father Tom could hear the accusation in her voice.  She was one unforgiving woman.  "Joan, I believe you know about the existence of Briana," Father Tom said gently.

 

"And who is Briana?" Joan asked as she took down some cups for the coffee.

 

"Briana is your granddaughter."  
  
"Did he send you here to taunt me with the granddaughter that I didn't even know existed until a few days ago?" Joan demanded.

 

"No one wants to taunt you, Joan."  
  
"Sit down, Father.  The coffee's ready," Joan said her voice like ice.

 

Father Tom sat down at the kitchen table and accepted the coffee that Joan handed him.  He noted the trembling in her hand, as she gave him the cup.

 

"I am here on my own recognizance.  No one asked me to do anything.  I just thought I might be able to pave the way to some understanding."  
  
"Understanding?  What understanding?  That my son has children that he doesn't even want me to know exist?  That he has effectively turned everyone against me including my daughter?  I understand all these things only too well."

 

"Joan, please, sit down.  And calm down.  What I'm here to tell you is nothing like that," Father Tom said in his most gentle voice.

 

"And just what do you want to tell me?" Joan demanded taking a sip of her coffee and wishing it was something much stronger.

 

"Brian and Justin have decided to have Briana baptized."  
  
"And you're going to do it?  In the church?"

 

"Yes, I'm going to do it, and no, not in the church."  
  
"Then it isn't even valid," Joan said with that supercilious tone of criticism that she had perfected to a tee.

 

"Yes, it is valid.  Priests are allowed to baptize outside the church under certain conditions," Father Tom said carefully.

 

"Conditions, like having two homosexuals for parents?" Joan asked glaring at the priest.

 

"That has nothing to do with Briana's baptism."  
  
"Says who?"

 

"Says me!" Tom retorted finally letting Joan get to him.  "Look, do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"

 

"I suppose … since you're here," Joan said sipping her coffee.

 

"The baptism is going to be held at Brian and Justin's home."  
  
Joan snorted.  "That disgusting loft that half the men in Pittsburgh have been through, if I am to believe half of the rumors that are circulating."

 

Father Tom raised an eyebrow.  Obviously Joan was getting information about her son from somewhere, and it was not of the flattering variety.  "The baptism will be at their home in the country."  
  
"They have another home?" Joan asked.  She let out a barely audible moan, as what the priest had said registered.  Her son had another home that she had never see, had never been invited to, had never even known existed.  Just like her granddaughter.

 

"I believe Brian is going to invite you to the baptism," Father Tom continued.

 

"Invite me?" Joan asked in true surprise.  "Why would he invite me?"

 

"You are his mother, and he knows how important the church and religion are to you."  
  
"Then why isn't this being done in the church?" Joan demanded.

 

Father Tom sighed.  There was no winning with Joan.  "Justin, Briana's father, isn't Catholic," he said taking that as the easiest explanation of why the sacrament needed to be outside the church.

 

Joan digested this fact.  So, she had been right that the blond man, this Justin, was the little girl's father.  She wondered at the fact that Brian would even consider inviting her.  "Where is this house?" Joan asked.

 

"About halfway between here and Harrisburg."  
  
"All the way there?"

 

"Yes."  
  
"I don't know," Joan said suddenly uncertain.  She would like to see this house.  She would like to see how her son actually lived.  She would like to hold her granddaughter, if only once before she died.

 

"We'll see that you get a ride there," Father Tom said thinking this might be the reason for her hesitancy.

 

"I can drive myself," she stated.

 

"Of course," Father Tom said realizing he had guessed incorrectly about her motives for not answering.  "Would you consider coming to the baptism?"

 

"I … I don't know."  Joan closed her eyes and thought about what this might mean.  Then she realized that Brian hadn't even asked her yet.  It was Father Tom who was proposing this, and there was no guarantee that Brian would ever give her a chance to attend the ceremony.

 

"All I'm asking is that you think about it.  And when Brian calls, listen to him and say yes."  
  
"I … don't know," she repeated.

 

"I better go.  Think about what I've told you.  I can show myself out," he said as she showed no signs of getting up.

 

Joan never replied to his statement.  She seemed lost in thought.  He quietly left the kitchen and let himself out the front door.

 

Joan sat at the table for a while.  This was an interesting turn of events.  She wasn't sure what she would do if Brian ever did call her and invite her.  She would have to hear him actually say those words before she believed any of this.  She slowly got up and retrieved 

the remainder of the bottle of sherry.

 

*****

"Justin, its Sidney Bloom, my boy! We haven’t seen you at the gallery for a few days. Are you doing your Justin Taylor, the elusive man of mystery routine?" 

"No, Sidney, I’m doing Justin Taylor, exhausted house husband routine. We’re doing some construction on the house and someone needs to be here. I’ve been volunteered. Besides, it gives me the time to continue my research on the Kinney notes. Why, is someone missing me?" 

"We all miss you, my boy. But that’s not the reason I called. Justin, we cleaned the unfinished canvas. And you’ll never guess what we’ve found." 

"What! What?" 

"Kinney started a portrait of Patrick..." 

"That’s what I thought it was." 

"But that’s not all. Patrick is holding a child, a little girl. The hair and eyes look dark but aside from that, she could be Briana’s twin." 

"No shit?" 

"No shit, to use your expression. Justin, we photographed the canvas and I will email you a copy so you can see for yourself but you should come here. I have a proposition for you." 

"What?" 

"Finish it." 

"WHAT?!!" 

"Finish the portrait. Just like you did with the portrait of Patrick. I want you to finish the painting." 

"But I can’t. I can’t paint like him and it will ruin the original canvas. No, Sidney, I won’t do that." 

"I thought you’d say that. Then do the next best thing. I’ll pack the canvas up for you and you can take it home, copy it onto a fresh canvas and then complete the portrait. The Rage movie has sparked more interest in your work. We can do a study. A Justin Taylor study of JAB Kinney. You have his notes, his journal and your own experiences from your journey. Do this, Justin. Take all the time you need. We can have a special show and dedicate it to Edna. We can start the exhibition here then take it to New York, maybe California. The possibilities are endless, my boy." 

"I don’t know what to say." 

"You say, yes Sidney." 

"Yes, Sidney. Um, do you want me to come into Pittsburgh to pick up the canvas?" 

"Give me a couple of days. Since you’re not going to paint it, we’ll apply a preservative. I’ll call you when it’s done. Maybe Brian can bring it home or I can have it delivered. Don’t sweat the details. Now, I’ve just emailed the picture. Have fun studying it. I’ll be in touch."  

"Uh, sure, Sidney. Bye.... Huh, well, fuck me."

***** 

"Justin? You okay? You look a little flustered. The kids giving you a difficult time?" 

"Hmm? No, John, I’m fine. Gus has been doing his big brother routine with Bree and Patrick, they’re angels for him. I just got off the phone with Sidney; he’s sending me an email with a picture of the unfinished canvas. He says it’s a portrait of Patrick holding a child that looks a lot like Bree. He wants me to finish the portrait." 

"You’re kidding, right?" 

"Nope. Sidney says that except for dark eyes and hair, they could be twins." 

"Well, it does make sense. If Patrick decided to have a child by a local woman then it stands to reason the child may have dark hair and eyes. And since you and Patrick resemble each other, the features of the baby could look like Briana. There’s no doubting that you’re Briana’s father." 

"You mean in spite of the fact that Brian dotes on her day and night. Is miserable if he’s separated from her for more than an hour and she has him wrapped around her little finger. Sure, I may have donated the sperm but that’s about it." 

"Oh stop it. You dote on her too. You’re just not as blatant as he is. And Bobby’s the same way with Patrick. And Justin, the way you’ve included Gus. You and Brian are doing a wonderful job. This could have turned out so differently with Gus but he’s a fine young man." 

"I know, we’re very lucky. Brian loves Gus so much." 

"Yes, he does." 

"Mmm. Uh, John, why are you home so early? I thought you were in Harrisburg today." 

"I was. I checked in at my office and then decided to take my husband to lunch." 

"But Bobby came home early today." 

"So I found out. So we’re both here. We’ve been getting a progress report from Gordon. Where’s Brian? I thought you two we’re taking some time off." 

"We are but he went to visit his sister." 

"The baptism?" 

"Yeah, and to talk about Joan. I think he’s going to invite her." 

"Do you think she’ll come?" 

"I have no idea. I guess we’ll have to wait and see." 

"I guess so. Justin, do you think Brian will be home soon?" 

"I think so. Why?" 

"Nice afternoon for a barbecue!" 

"Very nice." 

"I’ll get the steaks!" 

"I’ll get the salad!" 

"And I’ll find Bobby; he can help." 

"Oh, yeah!"  

Later that night after the whole family enjoyed their impromptu barbeque, they were all lounging in the porch. Justin printed out the picture that Sidney e-mailed. Under the bright light of the chandelier, Justin took a good look at the picture. 

"Holy shit!" Justin exclaimed out loud, forgetting that his daughter had a fascination with that word. 

"What is it, Sunshine?" Brian asked more than a little concerned. 

"This is the picture of the unfinished Kinney canvas. Look!" 

The family gathered around Justin to look at the photo. Even Briana tried to climb up her daddy’s leg to see what had them all amazed. Justin lifted his daughter to hold her in his arms as Brian snatched the photo out of Justin’s hand. Brian stood back then held the picture at arm’s length so that it was next to Justin and Bree. John and Bobby stood near to Brian and they saw the same thing he did. 

"Holy fucking shit!" the three men said together as they looked from the photo to Justin. Father and daughter blinked owlishly at the three men who were standing with mouths agape and staring. 


	11. Chapter 11

Justin was preparing his canvas for the new version of Patrick Taylor and his daughter.  He was still feeling a little funny about copying Kinney's original painting, but Sidney had convinced him that people would love to see the finished painting at the gallery showing of the newfound Kinneys.  Tomorrow he would sketch in the outline of Patrick and Bree.  He was going to use Bree's face for the baby since she seemed to look so much like the sketch.  It gave him a slightly eerie feeling, like he was somehow resurrecting the past.

 

He was out in the sun porch at his favorite place to paint and that made him feel better.  He could hear the carpenters constructing the frame for the foundation of John and Bobby's cottage.  The bulldozers had left the day before.  Things were moving along.

 

He looked out at the area where his sun porch would be linked with the new one that would join the two houses together.  It was going to take a little getting used to.  He had loved the cottage ever since the first time he had laid eyes on it, but now there would be two houses joined together, and John and Bobby would be living there with them … permanently.

 

Justin loved his brother-in-law and his spouse, but this seemed so final, like they were somehow trapped, doomed to be together for all time.  Justin wasn't sure where this feeling had come from, but he didn't like it much at all.  The big problem was that it was too late to do anything about it.  All the plans were under way.

 

A tap on the door to the sun porch pulled Justin out of his reverie.  He opened the door and smiled at John.

 

"I saw you standing there lost in thought," John said as he came inside.

 

"I guess I was," Justin said.  "Would you like some coffee?"

 

"Sounds great."  
  
They moved into the kitchen and Justin poured them each a cup of coffee.  They could hear Patrick and Briana playing in the living room.

 

"They seem to be getting along well," John observed.

 

"For now," Justin said with an enigmatic look.

 

John frowned.  "Is something wrong?"

 

"I … I guess I'm having second thoughts about the whole "join-the-cottages-together" thing."

 

"You are?"

 

"It just struck me that it's so permanent.  What if we have a fight over something, and we don't get along anymore?"

 

"Do you think that's likely?" John asked truly surprised at Justin's comment.  "We get along so well, and Bobby and I have lived here for the past few months.  We'll actually have more room, more space when we get our cottage here."  
  
"I know," Justin sighed.  "I guess I'm worrying about nothing."  
  
John nodded, but he suddenly felt a little less happy about the direction things were going.  "You know, we can still call a halt to this if you don't want us here."

 

"That … that's not what I want.  I do want you here.  I love having meals with you guys and Patrick.  Bree would be lost without him."  
  
"Then, what's the problem?"

 

"Things change … over time.  Nothing ever stays the same forever."  
  
"Then if the changes become a problem, you tell me and we'll work something out."  
  
"Thanks, John," Justin said standing up and giving John a hug.

 

"Where's Brian?" John asked.  "I thought you guys were taking some time at home."  
  
"We are.  Brian's gone into Pittsburgh to bring back Gus and Lacy."  
  
"Lacy?"

 

"Yeah," Justin chuckled.  "They're going to help me put together some more of my journal.  We could have done it in the city, but it's such a beautiful day that I thought we could have a picnic lunch.  It'll be good for Lacy to get some fresh country air."  
  
"She seems like an … interesting girl."

 

"To say the least," Justin laughed.

 

"I better get back to work," John said standing up.  "I hope you're all right with what we talked about."  
  
"I'm fine," Justin said.  "And I better get our picnic lunch made before Brian gets back.  Care to join us?"

 

"If you don't think I'll be spending too much time with you," John said sticking his tongue in his cheek and looking so much like Brian.  "I'd love to."  
  
"Asshole," Justin laughed and pitched a carrot that he had just pulled out of the fridge at John.  John beat a hasty retreat.

 

When Brian arrived with the youngsters, Justin had their lunch all packed in the thermal bag.  He had Patrick and Bree all doused in suntan lotion and ready for their excursion to the stream.

 

"Hey, Lacy," Justin said when they all came in.

 

"Wow, what a great house!" Lacy said looking around.  "But why is there a construction zone next door?"

 

"We'll let my brother explain," Brian said.

 

"He's joining us for lunch," Justin added.  "We might as well get started.  Gus, can you grab the chairs and blanket for me?"  
  
"Sure," Gus said as he picked up the two folding chairs and the blanket.  We don't usually take chairs."  
  
"Somebody may feel more like sitting in one of them than on the grass," Justin explained.

 

"Is that an age crack?" Brian demanded with a scowl.

 

"I didn't say anything about you," Justin chuckled and gave Brian a sweet kiss on the cheek.  "Onward to the stream, troops!"

 

They made their way down to the stream and found a shady spot to set out the blanket.  Nobody was particularly hungry, and John had yet to arrive, so Patrick and Bree ran around chasing each other.  Justin and Lacy sprawled out on the blanket, and Gus asked Brian to show him how to skip stones again.  He was getting better at it, but hadn't quite mastered his father's fine technique.

 

After they skipped a few stones, Gus sat down on the big rock and Brian joined him.  "What do you want to talk about, Sonny Boy?" Brian asked.

 

"How did you know I wanted to talk?"

 

"You can skip stones almost as well as I can.  You don't need my help.  So tell me what's on your mind."

 

Gus turned his head and looked back at Justin and Lacy who were lying on the blanket talking while keeping an eye on the kids.  "I … I like her," Gus said.

 

"I like her too," Brian said with a frown.

 

"No, Dad, I LIKE her," Gus repeated with a different emphasis.

 

"Oh?" Brian replied suddenly taken aback.  That was not at all what he had suspected.

 

"She's pretty, and I feel things when I'm around her."  
  
"She's a little old for you," Brian said, being practical, and since he had nothing better to say.

 

"She's only a couple of years older than me, but that's not really the problem."  
  
"What is the problem?"  
  
"She has a crush on Justin."  
  
"What?  She looks up to Justin.  She'd like to be like Justin, but a crush…"  Brian let his voice trail off as he watched Lacy laughing at something Justin had said.  She leaned closer to him at every opportunity.

 

"See," Gus said.  "She never even notices I'm around when Justin is there."

 

"There could be other reasons for that," Brian said but he continued to watch Justin and Lacy.

 

"So, you're going to paint the portrait with Bree's face?" Lacy asked.  "I think that's brilliant."  
  
"Thanks," Justin chuckled.  "There's nothing brilliant about it.  The sketch looks like Bree."  
  
"But you'll be doing it.  I can't wait to see it."  
  
"Thanks," Justin said again.  Sometimes Lacy was a little over the top.  "How are things going at Deb's?" he asked changing the subject.

 

"Oh, fine.  I feel like I'm following in your footsteps.  I've been thinking about taking some night courses."  
  
"That's great."

 

"You think so?" Lacy asked leaning over toward Justin bringing their faces close together.

 

"Yeah, I think we better get lunch out," Justin said suddenly feeling uncomfortable.  He looked up to see Brian's eyes on him.

 

Lunch was quickly laid out and Justin made a big deal of sitting Bree on his knee and feeding her.  He wanted to keep Lacy at a distance.  Gus sat down beside Lacy trying to get her attention.  She had no eyes for anyone except Justin.  John joined them and watched as Brian kept a constant eye on Lacy.  He wondered what was going on.

 

When lunch was finished, Lacy helped them clean up and then volunteered to take Bree and Patrick back to the house with Gus while Brian and Justin gathered up the blanket and chairs.

 

"I think we have a problem, Brian said.

 

"I know.  I thought she'd get over it, but it's getting worse."

 

"Are you going to talk to her?"  
  
"Not today," Justin said with a sigh.  "We should be able to get most of the journal organized and then I'm backing away."  
  
"If she lets you," Brian said as he strode towards the house.

***** 

It dawned on Brian that the faster Justin’s notes and the Kinney journal were organized, the faster they could distance themselves from Lacy. But Gus, who was doing his best not to develop his own crush on Lacy, might get hurt in the process. Brian was really dreading that possibility but he might not be able to prevent it. 

After dinner, the whole group sat at the long table in the porch to help Justin complete the journal. With everyone working in tandem, all the notes, letters and journal pages were placed in chronological order. It was now just a matter of putting them into binders. Bobby’s contribution was his ability to create an index and a cross reference appendix. 

A few hours later, it was all done.  John and Brian put the little ones to bed. Gus and Lacy were content to blow things up on a computer game. Bobby put the kettle on for tea and began to rustle up something for dessert. Justin settled back on the settee, his favorite spot in the whole cottage, other than in bed with Brian, to skim through the newly organized journal.  

He chuckled out loud as he read through some of his own notes of their exploits traipsing through the jungle and the attack of the dreaded dart frog. The hackles on the back of his neck were raised as he read about the priest who had dared to cover up the Kinney paintings when he found out the artist was gay. And he smiled at the picture of the stained glass window of Kinney as a prophet or teacher with his hand out toward Patrick and his followers. All good memories but somewhat sad. 

The strain of it all was getting to Justin as he looked through the glass of the sun porch and spied the construction site. A few trees had to be sacrificed for the project, it added to Justin’s mixed feelings about the joining of the two homes. He felt stupid, guilty, and embarrassed all at the same time. 

And then there was the journal. Justin felt their pain. He wished he could be magically transported to Kinney’s time to take them both back to the present where Kinney and Patrick could live and love in peace. 

When the family reconvened in the porch, they found Justin with red-rimmed eyes and a sniffling swollen nose. 

"Do you want us to make ourselves scarce?" John whispered to his brother, knowing that it was a Brian comforting Justin moment in the making. 

"No. That would only make him feel worse. Just act normal, well normal for us. Pass out the tea and cookies and show Gus and Lacy some of the ‘finer’ moments of our trip down south. He’ll be fine." 

"Okay."  

John took Brian’s suggestion and quietly orchestrated the seating of Gus and Lacy at one of the wicker tables to show them the photos to their trip. Bobby brought in milk for the teenagers and also some fruit to go with the treats. 

 

Brian gently removed the binder from Justin’s hands then settled himself on the settee with his spouse, gently maneuvering Justin so that Brian sat down behind him with Justin up against Brian’s chest and half in his lap. 

Bobby placed a couple of cups of tea on a small end table near the lovers, close within their reach. Brian nodded and smiled at the redhead who knew what Brian was trying to do. Gus gratefully accepted a glass of milk from his uncle and snagged a few cookies. Gus, who was privy to seeing his Dad comfort Justin many times, was warmed by his father’s strength and love. Lacy was slightly embarrassed by it all. 

"It’s okay, Sunshine," Brian whispered into Justin’s ear and carefully reached for a cup and saucer. He placed the comforting herbal brew into Justin’s hand and encouraged a sip. With each sip, Brian felt his lover relax more and more. When the cup was empty, Justin was asleep, nestled into Brian’s strong arms, the cup and saucer safely back on the table. 

"Um, should we go inside?" Lacy asked hesitantly to no one in particular. 

"No, you’ll get used to it," Bobby said matter-of-factly. He was quite used to the supposed stoic, non-emotional Brian giving comfort to Justin, and had been on the receiving end of the big lug’s comfort a few times too. 

"Yeah, Pop and Justin get mushy all the time. They’re worse than my moms," Gus giggled. John and Bobby joined in the joke then cracked up further as they watched Brian try unsuccessfully to stop them with a death glare.  

"Not working, li'l bro. We’re onto you," John laughed at Brian’s exaggerated sigh. 

"But won’t we wake Justin up?" Lacy ventured. She thought they were being rude. 

"Nah, Justin can sleep when he’s secure in Brian’s arms. Nothing will wake him," Bobby explained. 

"Oh. Um, how do I get home?" Lacy didn’t think she was going to stay the night.  

"I can drive you back or you can stay the night. I have business in Pittsburgh tomorrow." 

Taking out his cell, John called Debbie so she wouldn’t worry. "There, all settled. There’s a bunk bed in Gus’ room or you can use the futon in Brian’s office." John indicated toward the spiral staircase.  

"Okay," Lacy said as she bit into another cookie. 

It was all so natural for them all seeing Brian and Justin wrapped up together, seemingly without a care in the world. Even as Brian shifted so he could remove Justin’s sneakers and his own shoes then settle back down again, Justin stayed asleep, subconsciously knowing Brian was near. Brian and Justin were more than just partners and lovers, they were mates for life. No one, nothing would ever change that. 

"Uncle John?" 

"Yes, Gus?" 

"Was Pop really attacked by a frog?" 

Brian let out a very loud sigh as his brother regaled them all about Brian’s first run-in with a bullfrog and then his subsequent ‘attacks.’ He slipped into sleep as Bobby told the story of the attack of the poison dart frog. 

***** 

"Hey." 

"Hey yourself, Sunshine. How you feeling?" 

"Better. What time is it?" 

"About seven-thirty." 

"In the morning?" 

"Yup." 

"Did we sleep out here all night?" 

"That’s also a big yup." 

"The last thing I remember was you handing me a cup of tea." 

"You must have been very tired; you fell asleep after the last sip." 

"I didn’t do anything stupid, did I?" 

"No, you were an angel." 

"Silly man." 

"Yup. And this silly man has to pee and it’s my turn to make breakfast. So let me get up and do that thing I do." 

Brian stretched, kissed Justin then made a beeline for the bathroom. Justin giggled softly to himself. Brian Kinney, silly man, love of his life, his great protector and the maker of the best bacon and eggs this side of Pittsburgh.  

Justin opened the sun porch door to let in the fresh summer air, the sunlight streaming in, sparkling against their crystal chandelier. He again looked over at the construction site. Gordon and his crew were arriving. Gordon waved over at Justin and Justin waved back.

"Hey Sunshine, who are you waving at?" Brian asked as he brought in a mug of coffee for Justin. 

"Gordon and his crew." Justin took an appreciative sip of his morning caffeine and smiled his full wattage at his lover. 

"There’s the Sunshine I know and love. You had me worried for a while." 

"I know. I was feeling..." 

"Lesbianic?" 

"A little, but I’m better now. I think I’ll do a little painting today!" 

"He’s baaaccck! Breakfast first, little boy, then you can paint to your heart’s content." Brian leaned down to kiss Justin’s nose then led his husband to the kitchen.  

Lacy watching from the balcony, smiled then shrugged her shoulders. "I wonder if Rage can cook?" Lacy mumbled to herself as she hurried down the stairs for breakfast.

 

Brian was in full chef mode when Lacy arrived in the kitchen.  He had bacon frying and scrambled eggs cooking and toast that just popped.

 

"Can I help?" Lacy asked.

 

"Butter the toast," Brian ordered as he stirred the eggs and flipped the bacon.

 

"You do that very well," Lacy said with a grin.

 

"Thank you, fair lady."  
  
Lacy blushed and buttered some more toast.  "I didn't think Rage could cook," she grinned.

 

"Rage has many talents," Brian smirked as he plated the eggs and turned off the bacon.  He took out the strips laying them on a paper towel to get rid of the excess grease.  "Order up," Brian bellowed and Lacy went into a fit of laughter.  "What?" Brian asked as the family began to assemble in the kitchen.

 

"I just had this hilarious vision of you as the short order cook at the Liberty Diner."  
  
"Bite your tongue!" Brian said.  "Or I'll have to use my mind control abilities to wipe your brain clear."  
  
"You can't do that, can you?" Lacy asked in mock horror.

 

"Only the Shadow knows," Brian said and then uttered an eerie laugh worthy of a forties radio broadcast.

 

"Quit trying to scare the girl," John said as he came in with Patrick.

 

"She asked for it," Brian replied like a little boy who had been caught doing something bad.  He set out all the plates of food along the counter.  Everyone grabbed a plate and loaded up heading out to the long table in the sun porch to sit down for their meal.

 

"These eggs are great," Lacy said.  "What's the little green specks?"

 

"Chives," Justin smiled.

 

"And a dash of rosemary," Brian smirked.

 

"Right out of Brian's herb garden," Justin added.

 

"You have an herb garden?" Lacy asked in amazement.

 

"I do.  I told you Rage has many talents."

 

"I'm beginning to see that there's a lot more to things … and people than meet the eye," Lacy said thoughtfully.

 

"And I bet there's a lot more to you than meets the eye too," Brian observed.

 

"A well rounded life is a good life," Justin grinned.

 

"As long as it doesn't all go to your ass," Brian smirked.

 

"Why you!" Justin sputtered.  "Them's fighting words."  
  
"Wrestle you in bed tonight," Brian laughed and waggled an eyebrow.

 

Lacy watched the easy banter and began to understand even more about what Brian and Justin had together.  She decided that she might like the same thing for herself … if she could ever get that lucky.

 


	12. Chapter 12

"I'll have a look at it, Father Tom," John said as he headed up the stairs.  "See you in your office in a few minutes."

 

John climbed to the top of the stairs and then proceeded up into the nether regions of St. Anthony's.  He had been called by Father Tom to come have a look at why there was a major leak in one section of the church.  John had already been up on the roof outside, and he suspected he had found the problem.  He was doing the inside examination to be sure that his suspicions were correct.  If they were, he would save the church mega bucks.  The problem could be fixed with some new properly installed flashing, and not with a complete re-roofing as the contractor had informed Father Tom.

 

Some minutes later, having decided that he was right in his evaluation of the situation, John made his way back down to the main floor of the church.  As he came out of the stairwell he bumped into a woman who leapt back when he touched her.

 

"Sorry, ma'am," John said in his best contrite voice.

 

"You might watch where you're going," the woman criticized in her most put-upon voice.  She smoothed her dress before looking up at who had bumped her.  "Oh my!" she reacted.  "Brian!"

 

John chuckled recognizing Brian's mother.  "No, ma'am.  I'm John Anderson, your son's brother."

 

"My son's brother," Joan said as if truly digesting this fact for the first time.  "You do look so much like Brian."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," John smiled.

 

"It wasn't meant as a compliment … just as a statement of fact," Joan said coldly.

 

"I'll still take it as a compliment.  Brian is one good looking man."  
  
"Are you one of them too?"

 

"One of…?  Oh, you mean homosexual.  Why yes, I am."  
  


"You shouldn't sound so proud.  It's disgusting."  
  
"I beg your pardon!" John said drawing himself up to his full height.  "There is nothing disgusting about my life at all.  I lived the first forty years of my life like I was straight.  I was never really happy, and it's only since I've found my true self that I have a husband and a son and all the happiness that I can handle.  I owe an awful lot of that to Brian."  
  
"Brian?  What did he do?  Corrupt you?"  
  
"How can you say such things about your own son?  Brian is a wonderful man, if you would ever open your eyes and your mind and your heart enough to see what he truly is."

 

"I know what he is," Joan said ice dripping from her voice.  She turned to walk away.

 

"Not so fast," John said.  He had been about to grab her arm but thought better of it.  "You're going to hear me out."

 

Joan stopped and turned back.  "I have nothing further to say to you."

 

"Well, I have something further to say to you.  You can either listen to me here … quietly.  Or, I can shout it across the church at you."  
  
Joan looked around to see a few people kneeling or sitting in the pews, praying or meditating.  One of them was Ruth Mitchell, the biggest busybody in the church.  That would be all she'd need was for Ruth to hear what this Anderson person was going to say.  She'd never be able to show her face in the church again.  "Okay," Joan said, pulling John into a side chapel.  They sat down in one of the pews.  The room was empty otherwise.

 

"Why do you have such harsh feelings towards Brian?" John had to ask.

 

"The Bible says…"

 

"Bullshit!" John reacted.  "You use the Bible as your scapegoat.  Why do you always criticize and condemn everything Brian does?"

 

"How dare you!"

 

"I dare, Mrs. Kinney.  Jack may have married you, but he loved my mother."  John had wanted to say that for a long time.  "Jack was my father too, and I'm gay.  My mother loves me and thinks I have made something of myself.  Why can't you love Brian?  Why do you always have to run him down?"

 

"You don't know anything," Joan spat out.  The references to Jack really hit home.  She didn't like to think about Jack being the father of this man.

 

"Then why don't you enlighten me?  I'd love to know."  
  
Joan looked into John's eyes.  They were Brian's eyes, and Jack's eyes.  She had loved Jack at one time, but she had always known that he didn't truly love her.  And now she knew why.  He loved this man's mother.  That was part of the reason he had kept a part of himself away from her.  That had always hurt her, so she had done the same thing to him.  She had become more remote and demanding, as if she could force him to love her, or at least make him suffer the way she did.  That's how the "warden" had come about.

 

John watched the emotions flash across Joan's face, and he waited.

 

"You won't like what you're about to hear," Joan said with a sigh.

 

"I'll take my chances."  
  
"Brian was the child I always wanted.  Claire, she was the mistake that bound Jack to me, but Brian, he was to be the symbol of our love, our commitment to our marriage."  Joan stopped and drew a ragged breath.

 

"Then why don't you love him?"

 

"I do, but…"  Joan didn't know what words to use to explain this, but she decided to try.  "When I told Jack I was pregnant with Brian, he was supposed to be happy.  He was supposed to love me.  He was supposed to want our marriage.  Instead…"

 

"Instead?"

 

"He told me to get rid of the baby," Joan said as a silent tear ran down her cheek.

 

John flinched.  He had never heard this part of Brian's story.  "Did Brian know that?"

 

"Yes," Joan breathed.  "He knows."  
  
John shook his head.  "But you didn't get rid of the baby."  
  
"No, I thought I could convince Jack that this was the baby he wanted, and when it turned out to be a boy, his son, I thought he would be happy."  
  
"But he wasn't?"

 

"No, he never wanted the baby and he never let me forget that.  His drinking increased and he stayed out late, and I know he had other women.  I grew to resent Brian for putting even a greater divide between Jack and me."  
  
"How can that be Brian's fault?" John asked.  "He was just a baby."

 

"I know, but it didn't stop the resentment, and then I found out that he was gay and…"

 

"And you condemned him to Hell."  
  
Joan nodded her head.

 

"Isn't it time to put some of these demons to rest?" John asked daring to lay his hand on top of Joan's.

 

She flinched but didn't draw her hand away.  "Jack used to touch my hand like that when we first met.  It meant he had something important to say to me."

 

"I have something important to say to you," John said gently.  "In a few weeks, Brian and Justin's daughter is going to be baptized.  I think Brian is going to invite you.  You should come."  
  
"He won't invite me," Joan said shaking her head.

 

"I think he will.  And you should come."  
  
"I should?" she asked seemingly bewildered.

 

"It could be a new start for each of you."  
  
"I … I'll think about it," Joan said.  She stood and looked down at this man who was so much like Jack, maybe even more than Brian.  "I will think about it," she repeated as she disappeared from the chapel.

*****

"And just where do you think you’re going, Sunshine?" Brian bellowed at Justin as he neared the construction site. 

"Fuck, Brian! You nearly gave me a heart attack! I was just looking." Justin jumped back from the newly poured foundation. 

"Justin, you and construction, not a safe combination." Brian glared at his spouse, the memories of his and John’s mishap at the theater flooded Brian. 

"Oh, can it, Kinney. Nothing’s going to happen. And why aren’t you worried about Bree and Patrick. They’re out here all the time." 

"Not alone, they’re not, and they have more sense to stay away." 

"Asshole," Justin groused but he backed away from the edge of the foundation. "I’m not a baby," Justin mumbled under his breath as he drew closer to Brian. 

"I know you’re not." Brian smiled as Justin instinctively went to Brian’s side as he raised his arm and placed it protectively over Justin’s shoulder. Justin’s arm snaked around Brian’s waist as always. "But you know how I worry," Brian said to soothe Justin’s ruffled feathers as they strolled back to the house. Changing the subject, Brian wanted to know how the Kinney research was going. "Make any new discoveries in the journal? I haven’t seen your nose out from within those big binders for weeks." 

"Yes, I think I did," Justin answered enthusiastically. 

"Happy discoveries?" Brian asked hopefully. 

For the most part, the Kinney journal was a sad testament to the pain and suffering those two men had to endure over their life together. It had taken a lot of restraint of Brian’s part not to take the whole damn thing and burn it. He was tired of seeing Justin looking sad or with tears in his eyes. Life was stressful enough without that added burden. 

"Want to see?" 

"Sure," Brian answered with a small sigh. He hoped for some good news.  

They headed inside to sit in the sun porch and look at the journal. 

_The war is over and Patrick and I will be able to return to_ _San Antonio_ _. We have heard that our meager home still stands if not somewhat damaged. What does it matter? As long as we have four walls that we can call home, we will be satisfied._

_I have written to Martha in preparation for our homecoming. She was good enough to store our possessions before we had to flee and when we return she will send them to us. She is such a good woman. I have told her many times in the past that I would release her from our bonds so that she may marry again to one that is worthy of her love, but she refuses. She says she is satisfied with our arrangements and will brook no argument. I am truly blessed._  

"Martha Kinney was cool for lack of a better term. She must have really loved Kinney," Brian stated after he read the entry. 

"Wait, there’s more." Justin was almost bouncing as he shoved another page into Brian’s hand. 

_My dear Martha has decided to take Katherine home to_ _Pennsylvania_ _. The child’s mother died en route to_ _San Antonio_ _, stricken with a fever. Patrick was heartbroken. He had developed a true relationship, of sorts, with her. He had hopes of having a son one day. I mourned his loss. But the child was his solace._

_And now that we are home, to stay I hope, we are unable to care for her properly. Our housekeeper has offered to help but the child needs a mother and someone who is not swayed by prejudice. I had written my goodly wife and her first thought was to journey here to meet Katherine and to renew ties with me. I do not wish to hurt my beloved wife but she is a stubborn woman. She has left us with little choice._ _Patrick is unsure of her motives._

_But two grown men, living with a baby in a land that is only now trying to repair itself, we will take heart knowing that sweet little Katherine will be well cared for._  

"Fuck me!"  

"You see? Maybe there is another Kinney running around in the state of Pennsylvania."  Justin smiled smugly. 

 

"You’re wrong, Justin, not another Kinney, another Taylor." 

 

"Fuck me!" 

 

"My pleasure, where’s the Squirt?" Brian leered suggestively at his husband. 

 

"Um, spending time with Patrick at Grandma Claire’s." 

 

"How convenient. And us with a big brass bed right over there just waiting for us to fuck on." Brian waggled his eyebrows at Justin who was still a little shell shocked. 

 

"You're incorrigible." 

 

"Your point?" 

 

"Race ya!" 

 

Justin scrambled from his chair, throwing off his clothes as he dove onto the brass bed. Brian was fast on his heels. 

 

***** 

 

The July 4th weekend was closing in on the Kinney-Taylor tribe and everything was in the ready for the combining of the cottages. As simple as John said the process was, it really wasn’t. The leveling of the land behind the sun porch went well as did the pouring of the new foundation and the laying of the new pipes and cables. It was the actual moving of the house itself that had John and Gordon concerned. You don’t move a one hundred year old house without any trepidation. But John and Gordon decided it was best to keep those facts from Bobby and the rest of the family. As the first crew was preparing the land, the second crew was preparing the house.

 

Each day Bobby and Claire boxed up all the breakables. Anything that could fall was laid down onto the floor. Gordon, John and the crew inspected every brick and stone. Anything that remotely looked loose was reinforced. 

 

The plan was to jack up the house, hoist it en masse onto a flat bed, then truck it to the cottage. The drive itself would take the better part of a day. The next day the house would then be placed onto its new foundation and then reconnected to the new pipes and cables. 

 

For most of July, the plan was to raise the roof to give John and Bobby a working attic, attach the home to the sun porch, make an opposing balcony, complete with spiral staircase and rewire the home. No more fuses. 

 

Claire and Debbie decided to have an old fashioned ‘barn raising’ party to celebrate the house moving and July 4th. The difficult part of that plan would be convincing Brian. Claire and Debbie decided to call in their secret weapon, Justin. 

 

Up in the attic aka Brian’s office, Justin was having a ‘conference call’ with Claire and Debbie. 

 

"Justin, you know Brian will listen to you. You’re the only one who can do this." 

 

"Sunshine, Claire’s right. The asshole would never say no to you." 

 

"Claire, Deb, I..." 

 

"Justin, the weather is going to be perfect. We’ll all help to cook and clean up. You two won’t have to lift a finger. And we can call Emmett." 

 

"That’s a wonderful idea, Claire. Emm would jump at the chance. He’s been working on some new creations; he’d love to test them out on the family." 

 

"Oh, Debbie, I hope he’s not planning to do that shrimp dip thing. It’s too hot out.  It might become fatal." 

 

"No, no, I didn’t like that one either. He was thinking more along the lines of fruit salads and hummus." 

 

"I love hummus." 

 

Justin sat back and listened to Claire and Debbie go on and on about the menu, what they were each going to bring, the decorations and how big all the children have gotten. They seemed to have forgotten that Justin was there. 

 

"Justin? Justin, sweetie, are you there?" Debbie’s voice broke through his thoughts. 

 

"Um, yeah, Deb, I’m here." 

 

"So how do you like our plan?" 

 

"Sounds okay to me but..." 

 

"Fan-fucking-tastic! We’ll see you Friday the 4th at ten in the morning!" 

 

"But..." 

 

"Wonderful, see you then, Debbie. I’ll speak with you later tonight." 

 

"Okay, Claire! Bye, honey." 

 

"Goodbye, Debbie. Bye, Justin." 

 

"Bye, Sunshine." 

 

"Bye, I think." Justin cut the connection with the two ladies then sat back in Brian’s big leather chair. "FUCK! What have I done?!" 


	13. Chapter 13

"Hello-oooo!" Emmett called out as he knocked on the cottage’s front door. 

It was eight-thirty in the morning on July the 4th. Debbie, Carl, Claire and Steve would arrive at ten. Emmett wanted to get an early start on his special canapés and other masterpieces so he convinced Drew to get up at the crack of dawn and drive to the cottage. Ted and Allen along with Hunter and Nick would arrive with the rest of the family at about one. The whole entire family planned to celebrate the 4th and the planting of John and Bobby’s cottage next to Brian and Justin’s. 

"Emmett, I knew this was a bad idea. I bet they’re not even awake yet," Drew groused and was very embarrassed. 

"Drewsie, honey, they have a baby and we all know that babies get up early. They have to be awake." 

Using the big brass knocker, Emmett banged on the door a little harder. Suddenly the door swung open hard. A very irate and naked Brian Kinney holding a giggling Briana stood in the doorway. 

"What!?" Brian yelled, hazel eyes glaring, boring a hole through the startled queen and his equally startled boyfriend. 

"Um, good morning, Brian?" Emmett said meekly with a shrug of his shoulders. "Brian, do you always answer the door au naturel?" 

"Emmett, this is my home, my door; I will answer it any damn way I please." Brian stepped aside to allow Emmett and Drew who were both holding bags and cartons of ingredients for his goodies into the house. 

"Oh, for crying out loud, Brian, give me Bree and go put on some clothes!" Justin came sprinting out from their bedroom, one hand pulling up his sweat pants, his other hand pulling down his t-shirt. "Sorry, Emmett, Drew. He still likes to walk around naked." 

"Oh well, old habits die hard. And he’s still one gorgeous hunk of man," Emmett commented appreciating the view. 

Drew experienced a moment of jealousy but when he took another look at the ageless Brian, Drew had to agree with Emmett’s assessment. 

"He’s standing right here, you know," Brian growled. 

"Brian!" Justin had that ‘don’t mess with me’ look on his face and held out his arms to receive Briana.  

"Oh, all right!" Brian grumbled as he handed his precious daughter to her father. "But somebody better have coffee waiting for me and a good explanation why Emmett Lagasse over here interrupted my beauty sleep!" With that, Brian turned on his naked heels and stormed off toward the bedroom. The three men all turned to watch Brian’s fine ass saunter away. 

"Oh my, is it getting hot in here?" Emmett stood fanning himself. 

"Emmett, why are you here so early? Debbie and Claire won’t be here until ten." Justin successfully changed the subject as Emmett began unpacking his supplies and delicacies. Justin sat Bree in her high chair and started the coffee. Patrick came running out of the sun porch to drag his chair closer to the table and all the action. "Morning, Patrick," Justin addressed the boy. 

"Happy fourth a July!" Patrick greeted everyone. 

"Hey, Sonny Boy." Brian rejoined the group wearing a wifebeater and cut off jeans. His long legs that went on forever garnered more than a couple of appreciative sighs. 

"Hi, Uncle Bri!" 

"Where are your daddies?" Brian enquired as he ruffled the soft red hair.  

"Right behind you," Bobby grumbled. On his days off, Bobby was not a morning person. "Can someone tell me why we’re all awake at this ungodly hour?" Bobby looked around at the men in the room. 

 

"That’s what I want to know," Brian continued to grumble and complain. John nodded in agreement and began to prepare breakfast. 

 

"It’s all my fault," Justin replied in a meek voice. 

 

"Your fault? Justin, take a breath and tell us what’s going on other than it’s a holiday and we’re about to enjoy another one of our cwazy widdle family gatherings. Or should I say our cwazy humongous family. Because we must number in the hundreds by now." Brian sat in a chair with a plop and gratefully accepted a cup of caffeine from his spouse. 

 

Justin was about to explain about the conference call and how he got himself and Brian roped into hosting yet another party when the whole house started to shake. 

 

"Brian!" Justin cried out. Brian bolted out of his chair, grabbed Justin, Bree then hugged them protectively to his body. As suddenly as the shaking began, it stopped. 

 

"Was that an earthquake?" Emmett managed to squeak out as he huddled closer to Drew, wide eyed and pale. 

 

"The house!" John gasped then ran for the front door. 

 

"The what?" Bobby had Patrick in his arms and followed John to the front door with Emmett and Drew close behind.  

 

"You okay, Sonny Boy?" Brian whispered into Justin’s ear as he kissed the blond’s temple and then the top of Bree’s head. 

 

"I’m fine but what’s happening?" 

 

"Not sure, let’s go." Brian and Justin, with Briana in his arms joined the group at the front door. "What the fuck?!" 

 

In the lane, on the biggest truck they all had ever seen was John and Bobby’s cottage. As Gordon and a few of his crew jumped out of the truck, the rest of his men pulled up behind the truck on the lane. 

John ran out to greet them. "Gordon, it’s a national holiday! What are you doing?" John asked, just as bewildered as his family was. 

 

"Johnny, my man, we all took a vote. We decided that you couldn’t celebrate living in the land of the free and the home of the brave without a home. So here it is. Now before you get your boxers in a bunch. I have a few more calculations to make and we can put this puppy to bed in a few hours. Now, the guys and me need some coffee and we heard from a little birdie, meaning your mother, that you all are having a barbeque. Consider us invited. Don’t fret, Johnny boy, our wives are bringing enough food to feed a platoon and we brought three extra grills. So coffee first and don’t sweat the details." 

 

John stood gaping at his friend. Bobby, Brian, Justin, Emmett and Drew all heard Gordon’s plan and were just as dumbstruck. 

 

"Justin, sweetie, do you have another coffee pot? I think we’re going to need it," Emmett asked. 

Justin nodded then led everyone except John and Brian back into the house including Gordon and his crew.  John and Brian stood staring at the cottage sitting on the flatbed then looked at each other. 

 

"John, answer me one thing?" 

 

"What is it, li’l bro?" 

 

"When did I lose control?" Brian asked the gods in the sky and his brother.  

 

"The moment you met Justin, of course," John smirked, clapped his brother on the back then prodded him into the house for a fresh cup of coffee.

 

After several pots of coffee and some delicious muffins that Emmett whipped up, Gordon and his crew headed back outside.  They went out the front door just in time to greet Claire and Debbie who were coming in laden with bags and boxes.

 

"What the fuck is going on?" Debbie demanded.  "I had to park down the road.  Do you know there's a fucking house sitting in your driveway?"

 

"We know, Deb," Brian groaned.

 

"What's going on, John?" Claire asked her son.

 

"You knew we were moving the house, Mother," John said sheepishly.

 

"But I didn't know it was arriving here today."  
  
"Neither did I," John admitted.  "Gordon and the guys took it upon themselves to complete the move today so that we could celebrate the birth of our country with the birth of our new home."  
  
"Well, bless their hearts," Claire said giving John a hug.

 

"Will some of you young bucks fucking march down the road and get the rest of the supplies from my fucking car?" Debbie demanded.

 

Drew, Justin and Bobby all headed out with a, "Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Um, Deb," John began hesitantly.  "There's been a slight change of plans."  
  
"Change?" Debbie demanded and glared at John. To be on the receiving end of Debbie's glare was never fun.

 

"Um … Gordon and the boys will be joining us for the barbeque."

 

"What?  I don't have food for all those extra people!"

 

"You always have way too much food, and they…"

 

"Not that much extra food!"

 

"Their wives are…"

 

"Fuck!  Their wives are coming too?"

 

"Yes, but…"

 

"And what about their children?" Debbie asked as the horror spread across her face.

 

"Them too."

 

"And don't forget the grandparents," Emmett said forcing down a giggle.

 

"Are you all fucking nuts?  I can't feed all those extra people."  Debbie looked horrified.  The usually unflappable Debbie didn't know what to do, especially since there wouldn't be a store open from one end of the country to the other.

 

"But Debbie, you…"

 

"I wonder what Brian and Justin have in their fucking freezer.  Maybe we can find something that we can add to what we have.  But knowing those two, it will have to be poppers and peanut butter."  
  
Claire smiled gently at Debbie who was in such a flap.  "If you'll stop for a minute, Deb, I think John has something to tell you."  
  
"If this is a fucking joke, I'm going to rip off your ball and make you eat it."  
  
"Ouch!" Brian said coming into the room with Bree.  "It's not wise to anger redheads."  
  
"Don't I know," John sighed.  "Debbie, the boys' wives are bringing a ton of food, and they have three extra grills, so don't sweat it."  
  
"Well, why the fuck didn't you say so?" Debbie demanded.

 

Brian smirked and whispered in Bree's ears not to listen to Grandma Debbie's bad words.  Bree giggled and filed another bad word away for future use.

 

"How did you know?" Debbie asked Claire when her blood pressure had returned to somewhere within the normal range.  

 

Claire smiled.  "I've known Gordon and the boys for many years.  Whenever they come to a barbecue or a get together they always come with plenty of food.  They would never impose themselves without taking care of all the logistics."  
  
"Speaking of fucking logistics," Debbie said.  "We better start getting this mess tent operational.  Where are those hunky fags who went to unload my car?"

 

"Right here, Deb," Justin said as he, Drew and Bobby came in laden with all the goods from Debbie's car.  "We'll move your car up to the house once they get the cottage out of the way."  Justin looked around.  "That's not a sentence I ever thought I'd utter," he laughed.

 

"That's for fucking sure!" Debbie laughed.  "Let's figure out how the fuck we're going to get everything ready, and what we're going to do with everyone when they get here.  It's a good job I've had years of training at the diner."

 

Everyone laughed and did what Debbie told them as she started issuing orders.

 

Some time later, Justin walked out into the sun porch.  They had put the screen up around the brass bed hiding it from general display.  Justin was looking for Brian and not seeing him anywhere in the porch or outside, he peeked behind the screen.  Brian was lying on the bed, Bree asleep beside him.

 

"You okay, Brian?" Justin asked.

 

"Yeah."  
  
"You don't look okay," Justin replied as he slid through the small opening between the screen and the wall.

 

"I'm fine."  
  
"Talk to me, big guy."  Justin sat down on the edge of the bed.

 

"This has all got out of hand," Brian said with a smile.

 

"Yeah, the barbeque is growing to astronomical proportions."

 

"Not just the barbeque."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Justin asked with a frown.

 

"I see now why you were worrying about joining the houses together.  This could be an example of the rest of our lives."

 

"Fuck!" Justin reacted.  "Move over.  I need to lie down too."  
  
Brian scrunched over trying not to wake Bree.  Justin slid onto the bed and into Brian's arms.  That's how John found them an hour later, holding each other tightly.

*****

"Bri?" John whispered softly so not to startle his brother. "Time to wake up." John gently ruffled the rich auburn hair. 

"Mmm, how long have we been asleep?" Brian rolled over, Bree and Justin were beginning to stir. 

"Just over an hour." 

"Shit, some host I turned out to be."  

"Don’t sweat it, Brian. I realized that this whole ‘joining the cottages’ thing has really strained your patience. I’m sorry I ever suggested it." 

"Don’t be. I have been known to be the king of bitching at times, but I want this. We want this. I never imagined myself in a relationship." Brian paused as he swiped a lock of blond hair from Justin’s sleepy angelic face. "Let alone a long, monogamous relationship complete with picket fence and 2.8 children. And then when it did happen, I imagined that I’d grow old and gray with my beautiful young twink sitting in my lap as I rocked us in a rocking chair." John chuckled as Brian made his diatribe with a straight face. "John, I still want those things, but I wouldn’t mind a set of rocking chairs with us Kinney men rocking a pair of hot twinks on our laps." 

"I’m not a twink," Justin and Bobby said in unison. Bobby had peered around the screen wondering where John had gotten too. He couldn’t help but hear their conversation. The four men cracked up with laughter. 

"John, Gordon’s ready and the whole family, I mean the whole family, is here," Bobby informed them. "Okay then, let’s get this show on the road. Brian, let’s keep the children in here. It’s going to get very loud out there," John counseled Brian and Justin. 

Brian nodded and then watched as his big brother went into foreman mode. Bobby called a few strategic people and soon everyone was huddled into the sun porch or on the opposite side to where the flatbed was to drive the cottage along the new makeshift driveway. Justin’s studio was situated on the west side of the sun porch, the brass bed, Brian’s garden and the main side entrance, on the east side. John thought it wise to create a new driveway along the west side to keep far away from the garden. 

The truck with the cottage began to inch its way along the new path. The crane that was to guide the cottage placement was already in place with Gordon at the controls. John and several of his crew were guiding the truck. They used headsets and portable radios to speak with each other instead of trying to shout above the noise. They were a well-orchestrated team, forged over years of living and breathing construction. They were a sight to behold. 

A hush descended on the family as they held their collective breath, watching as John and Bobby’s cottage crept closer and closer to its new foundation. Claire beamed with pride. She had seen pictures of the beautiful buildings and homes that her son had designed, even had a photo of John and Gordon walking the high steel. But Claire McNally nee Anderson had never witnessed her son in action before. Almost wordlessly, John and Gordon used a series of hand gestures, and the flatbed came to a halt. The men scurried about uncoupling the cottage from its moorings. The crane came down. 

Within the hour the cottage was settled upon its new foundation, its new home. Next week the actual renovation and securing the cottage to the new foundation would begin. The family began to breathe then let out a roaring cheer. The trucks were then driven out of the driveway and back onto the lane. 

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" Debbie cried out. "Let’s eat!" 

The cheering grew louder as the family filed out of the sun porch toward the grills and tables that were set up beyond the garden. Everyone pitched in with the cooking and serving and later on, the cleaning. The party went on well into the night. 

Toward the end of the evening Brian and John took a quiet moment and walked around the newly seated cottage. 

"In a few weeks you’ll be able to move back in permanently. I won’t find your tightie whities in my washing machine anymore," Brian quipped with a smirk. 

"Can you honestly say you’ll miss them?" John retorted. 

"Yeah, I can, but I’m comforted knowing that when I look outside I’ll see them hanging on your clothes line. What’s with you and hanging out your laundry to dry?" 

"At least its clean laundry." 

"Touche, big bro. John, I am happy that we decided to do this." 

"Why?" 

"Besides the fact that I love my big manly gorgeous brother, his beautiful twink husband and their very special son, I miss it when you’re not around. And I feel safer when you’re here." 

"Safe?" 

"I’m being selfish. I like quiet but sometimes it’s too quiet. We’re out in the middle of nowhere. Our nearest neighbor is about three miles away. It didn’t matter so much when it was just me and Justin. Not as long as I could call him every five minutes and make sure he was okay. But now with the Squirt, well, you know." 

"Yeah, I know. I feel the same. Your ability to run your dynasty from your own home is a plus. Remember when Bobby had that virus? My Mom and Steve were on vacation and I was working on a big job. I would have given my left nut to have had the ability to stay at home with him." 

"Hey, watch it with the nut reference." 

"Sorry, but you understand. Justin’s studio is here. You have your office right upstairs and if Gordon has his way..." 

"Which he will." 

"No shit. I’ll have a similar office in my brand new attic. It stands to reason that one or two of us will be here at all times. I like that." 

"I do too. And there’s another advantage to having my macho brother here..." Brian’s voice trailed off and his eyes grew wide. 

"What’s that?" John questioned. He didn’t see what Brian did. "Um, you can protect me from FROGS! Holy shit! Is that the baby calling...I think I hear Justin! Gotta go." With that Brian sprinted back to the sun porch and the safety of Justin’s arms. 

John looked around and found the cause of Brian’s hasty retreat. A small tree toad had hopped onto a branch of a bush. John roared with laughter. 

As John approached the sun porch, all aglow with lights and the warmth of his nearest and dearest, he saw Brian pacing and gesturing, telling Justin all about the giant frog that was about to attack. John watched as Justin followed his lover around the porch offering his support. He saw his family doing their best not to break out into belly laughs as one of the most important persons of their lives swore that the largest frog known to man had dared to attack Brian Kinney. John stood in the doorway, smiling. 

Justin caught his eye as Brian held out his arms describing the six-foot frog monster. John held up his thumb and forefinger to show Justin the true size of the hapless one inch toad. 

Justin nodded and gave his manly man a hug. "My hero," Justin cooed into Brian’s chest. 

"I could have been slimed to death, Justin." 

"Never happen; you’re Rage. No frog known to man would dare slime you." 

Brian sighed into Justin’s hair. "How would I ever survive without you, Sunshine?" 

"You wouldn’t." 

Justin gave Brian a toe curling kiss and all thoughts of monster frogs were vanquished. 


	14. Chapter 14

The next couple of weeks went by in a flash.  The work on the cottage went on non-stop.  Gordon was lifting the roof at the same time that his crew was affixing the cottage to the foundation.  Once the roof was raised and the under-structure in place the work switched to the inside of the building and the noise level decreased accordingly.

 

One morning Brian awoke to the sound of the alarm.  It had been his practice to go into Kinnetik everyday and escape the banging and pounding from next door.  Usually that was what woke him up, the sound of hammers or drills or men shouting.  This morning it had been his alarm.  He frowned and listened.

 

"Hear that, Sunshine?" Brian asked as he poked a sleepy Justin in the ribs.

 

"I don't hear anything," Justin replied rolling over.

 

"Exactly!"

 

Justin sat up.  "Do you think that means they're done with the outside work?"

 

"There's one way to fucking find out," Brian smirked.

 

"Let's go," Justin said kicking off the sheet and getting up.

 

"You think we might actually get our fucking lives back to normal?" Brian asked as he pulled on some shorts.

 

"Our fucking lives have been just fine," Justin grinned before pulling a T-shirt over his head.  "It's our sleeping late lives that have been disrupted."

 

Brian gave him the patented Kinney smirk.  If there was one thing they could count on, it was plenty of good fucking. 

 

They peeked in Bree's room and she was still sleeping along with Patrick.  They quietly made their way to the front door and snuck out without awakening any of the other sleeping beauties in the sun porch.  They walked over towards the new cottage where Gordon gave them the high sign.  They joined him looking up at the new roof.

 

"You guys finally finished banging and pounding?" Brian asked.

 

"Did we disrupt your beauty sleep?" Gordon asked with a laugh.

 

"Yes," Brian said keeping his face straight.

 

"Oh, um, sorry," Gordon replied.

 

Justin gave Brian a swat in the chest and smiled at Gordon.  "He's such a drama queen."  
  
Brian raised an eyebrow as Gordon laughed.  "I've had to deal with his brother for many years.  I'm used to it," Gordon said.

 

"Was John a drama queen even before he knew he was gay?" Justin asked.

 

"He had his moments, but we never quite knew what to call them.  Now the guys simply look at me and mouth, 'Queen out'."  
  
"Ahem," Brian said clearing his throat.  "We did come out here for a reason.  The dramatic lack of ear shattering noise this morning … could that possibly mean that the only remaining work will now be inside the cottage?"

 

"I believe that could be the case," Gordon said using exactly the same tone Brian had.

 

Justin giggled.  He could see why Gordon got along so well with the other Kinney male.  Nobody put anything over on Gordon.

 

"Then I guess I don't need to go into Kinnetik today," Brian observed.

 

"I wouldn't be too hasty," Gordon warned.

 

"Oh, why?" Brian frowned.

 

"We're doing eave troughs later today."  
  
"Shit!"

 

"But we'll finish them today and from tomorrow on should be relative peace and quiet."

 

"That's something to look forward to."

 

"Brian, I know this has been a bit of a trial for you."  Brian nodded.  "But I haven't seen John as excited and happy about anything since the work on the old theater.  He's so looking forward to living here next to you two."

 

Justin watched Brian's face soften and turn into a smile.

 

"You've done a great job, Gordon.  And ignore my griping.  I know this will all work out," Brian said extending his hand and shaking.

 

"I know it will," Gordon said accepting the handshake.

 

"Let's get ready for work, Sunshine," Brian said turning to Justin before things got any more emotional.  "Looks like Kinnetik is going to have to put up with me for one more day."

 

"Cynthia and Ted will be so happy," Justin said before Brian elbowed him in the ribs.

 

Gordon watched them walk back to their house arms around each other.

 

*****

 

Brian pulled up in front of St. Anthony's.  He turned off the car and sat staring at the imposing façade.  

 

"Brian," his sister said gently.  "Are we going in?"  
  
"If we have to."  
  
"You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."  
  
"Father Tom wants to talk to you about being Briana's godmother and I want to finalize what we're doing about the baptism."  
  
"Then let's go," Claire stated and opened her door.

 

"Claire, do you think this is the right thing to do?"  
  
"Absolutely!  Brian, Bree can make her own decisions about religion when she gets older, but in the meantime I think it's good for children to know about traditional religion.  It gives them a grounding in what is right and wrong and how to treat people."  
  
Brian snorted.  "It helped your boys, didn't it!"

 

"I know they were little terrors for a while, but they've turned out very well," Claire said icily.

 

"I … I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to imply…  It's just that I don't believe in all this shit."

 

"But, like the good father that you are, you're going to give Briana every benefit that you can … just in case."  
  
"Just in case her father goes to Hell."  
  
"Brian, stop that!"

 

"Okay, okay, let's get this fucking shit done."  
  
They walked up the steps to St. Anthony's and opened the heavy door.  They had just got inside the main part of the church when they heard a loud gasp.  Brian turned and felt his stomach clench and his heart rate accelerate to beyond the speed of sound.

 

"Hello, mother," Brian said making sure his patented smirk was firmly in place on his face.

 

"What … what are you two doing here … together?" Joan managed to get out.  She was truly amazed to see both of her children walk through the door of her church at the same time.

 

"We could tell you that we're planning a funeral," Brian said.

 

Joan blanched. 

 

"Brian," Claire said, the warning very clear in her tone of voice.  "We're here to talk to Father Tom."  
  
"About what?" Joan asked wondering if it was the whole baptism thing.

 

Brian hesitated.  He knew this was his moment to tell Joan everything about the baptism and invite her to attend.  He just wasn't sure he could force the words out of his mouth.

 

Claire looked from Brian to Joan and decided to take matters into her own hands.  "We're here about Brian's daughter, Briana."  
  
"Oh?" Joan said.  She had never heard the little girl's name before.  "What a beautiful name!"

 

Brian raised an eyebrow.  He had half expected Joan to make some comment about him naming his daughter after himself, some implied criticism.  He hadn't expected a compliment.  

 

"She's going to be baptized on Labor Day weekend," Claire added hoping Brian would jump in some time soon.  But he seemed totally paralyzed.

 

"That's good," Joan said.  "All children should be baptized."  
  
"Unless they're Jewish or Muslim or Buddhist…" Brian said, not understanding why the words were coming out of his mouth.

 

"Brian…" Claire said again touching his back and trying to make him control whatever was happening to him.

 

"I better let you get to your meeting then," Joan said with a look that could only be described as sad.  She turned to walk away.  
  
"Mother," Brian's voice stopped her.

 

She turned back to look at his tortured face.  "Yes?"

 

"Would you like to come … to the baptism?"  There he had said it.  He half expected to be struck down in this house of God, or at the very least that Joan would laugh in his face and ask if he was delusional.

 

"I … I'd very much like to come," Joan said holding herself tall and proud with a little smile on her face.

 

"You would?" Brian blurted out.

 

"I would."  
  
"Then we'll make the arrangements later," Claire said.  "We better go, Brian.  Father Tom will be waiting for us."  She took Brian's arm and propelled him towards the priest's office.

Brian let himself be led, but he couldn't help but look back to see the little smile on Joan's face.  He couldn't tell if she was happy to have been invited, or if she felt like she had just won some battle with him.  He knew which one he thought was probably the correct choice.  
  
"Brian! Claire. Good of you to come!" Father Tom exclaimed when he saw brother and sister walk into the rectory. 

"I always come, Father. You should know that by now," Brian snarked, saying the words before engaging his brain. 

"Brian Kinney, that was rude and horrible! Apologize this instant." Claire turned beet red and admonished her younger brother. 

"I’m..." Brian started, only to be stopped by Father Tom’s raised hand. 

"I take it you had a run in with your mother?" Tom looked up into Brian’s eyes. Brian nodded contritely and began to blush. "Brian, sit, you look like you’re about to fall down. You look tired." Brian merely sighed. 

"Father, Brian’s being even more moody than usual. They’ve been doing some construction on his home and I’m afraid it's put Brian in a bad mood." Claire glared at her brother with her own version of the Kinney death glare. Her version was just as effective as Brian’s, perhaps even more. 

"I see. Then why don’t you both relax. I’ll see if we can rustle up some coffee and we can finalize the arrangements for the christening."  

"It sounds so simple when you put it that way," Brian mumbled. 

"It is, Brian. I don’t want this to be a painful experience for you. It’s supposed to be a joyous time for you and your family. You’re bringing Briana into God’s family," Father Tom attempted to counsel Brian.  

"And if I don’t have her baptized, does that mean she’s condemned to Hell like her fucking old man?!" Brian stood up and roared, his anger, frustration and his feelings of unworthiness came to the fore. Brian stormed off out of the rectory and inadvertently found himself in the grotto. The same grotto that Justin sketched when he visited with Bree and Patrick weeks ago. 

Claire stood shocked. She hadn’t seen Brian this upset in a very long time. She felt helpless, not having a clue of how to help.  

"Give me a minute with him," Father Tom reassured Claire. Claire nodded and quietly followed Tom out to the grotto. 

"Brian..." 

"Don’t, Father, I’m an asshole. I know that. But for most of my adult life Joan has used her religion to torture me. I don’t want her to do that to Bree. I’m afraid she’ll..." 

"What Brian? Afraid Joan will turn your daughter against you? Not a snowball’s chance in Hell. Did Justin tell you about his visit here?" Brian nodded yes. "He showed me pictures of Briana as a baby and a few recent ones too. Brian, I know Briana isn’t your biological child but that little girl couldn’t be more loved if she was. And more importantly, she loves you. It’s so obvious in the pictures. Even as young as she is, she loves you. You and Justin have a beautiful loving daughter. No one, not even Joan can ever change that. You have to believe God would never let that happen." Father Tom put his arms around the taller man, offering his comfort and support as well as his guidance.

After a few moments, Brian was able to speak. "Not here, not in a church, not even in this garden. You do it at my home. We have a stream not too far from the house. I want it done there with my family all around us," Brian whispered quietly in the good Father’s arms. 

"St. John baptized Jesus in a river. I have no problem with this." 

"Good. Saturday, August 30, one o’clock, my house. And Father, would you mind blessing our home?" 

"Didn’t I do that already?" 

"Yes, but now...let me put it this way, I think I’m considered an estate. You’ll see." 

"Whatever you say, Brian," Tom said with a smile. "Are you good to drive?" 

"Yeah, my moment is over." 

"You sure?" 

"I’m sure. I’m allowed one per day. I’m good to go." 

"Then I’ll say goodbye to Claire. I’ll be in touch with you, John and Claire as we get closer to the day. But I’m sure it will all work out fine." 

"From your lips to God’s ears, Father," Brian smirked, his tongue firmly planted in his cheek. 

"Out of my church, Kinney." Father Tom, good naturedly pointed toward the exit. 

As Brian and Claire walked from the grotto through the church toward the front door, Brian called back to the priest, over his shoulder, "I’ve been thrown out of better churches than this one, Padre!" 

Brian and Claire heard Father Tom crack up in very unpriestly-like laughter. 

Joan Kinney heard this exchange from one of the chapels.  She had been in the church when Brian had raised his voice to Father Tom.  She hadn't been able to hear the words, but she had heard the shouting.  She had witnessed an upset Brian storm out of the rectory and take refuge in the grotto.  She had tried to keep the smile off her face.  She knew the church was no place for her wayward son, especially since she knew he would never renounce his wicked ways.  The smile had crept across her face until she had looked out into the grotto and had seen Father Tom consoling her son. 

 

That had been hard to watch.  Father Tom was her rock and salvation, not Brian's.  She knew she shouldn't be jealous, but somehow she was.  She had gone into the chapel to pray that the jealousy would leave her.  Then she had heard Brian joking with her priest.  Brian always landed on his feet no matter what happened to him.  That was another reason she resented her son.  He had all the luck.

She waited until Father Tom went back into his office.  She spent a few minutes more in silent meditation, thinking about what she had promised to do.  Brian had actually invited her to the baptism.  That had been huge, and she had actually accepted.  She wasn't sure what all this meant, but it seemed like a new beginning. 


	15. Chapter 15

Brian was barbecuing steaks.  They smelled wonderful.  Justin was in the kitchen making a salad.  Bree was playing with her dolly in the sun porch.  John, Bobby and Patrick were having dinner over at Claire and Steve's.  It was kind of nice to have the place to themselves for a while.

 

"Salad's ready," Justin called.  "How long for the steaks?"

 

"Another few minutes for yours.  Mine hasn't even sailed across the flames yet," Brian laughed.  He loved his steak very rare.

 

"I don't know how you eat raw meat," Justin said coming over to the barbeque.

 

"It's not raw.  It's rare."  
  
"I don't care what they call it.  It's still raw."  
  
"Sissy," Brian laughed.

 

Justin elbowed his husband good-naturedly.  This was an ongoing battle that neither of them would ever win, and they didn't really care.

 

"How was your visit with Father Tom?" Justin asked out of the blue.

 

Brian frowned and tried to keep the emotions off his face.

 

"What happened?" Justin asked.  He had learned a long time ago how to read that Kinney face.

 

"What makes you think something happened?" Brian asked.  Justin stared at his husband just waiting.  "Okay, okay.  Claire and I ran into Joan at the church."

 

"Does she live there now?" Justin asked.

 

"Seems that way," Brian chuckled.  "Every time one of us goes near the place, she's there to observe and comment.

 

Justin understood the Kinney shorthand.  "And what was her comment?"

 

"She was aghast that her two children were in her church together."  
  
"When did it become her church?  And why was she aghast?"  
  


"I guess I took her look to be aghast.  She was certainly surprised."  
  
"Not half as much as you were, I bet," Justin chuckled.

 

"You got that right."  
  
"What did you tell her about why you were there?"  Justin wondered what kind of a story the two Kinney children had come up with.

 

"The truth," Brian replied looking into Justin's blue eyes.

 

"About the baptism?" Justin asked in surprise.

 

"Your face looks a lot like Joan's when we laid that one on her."  
  
"Asshole," Justin said giving Brian another shot to the ribs.

 

"I asked her to come."  
  
"You didn't?"  Justin's eyes were very big.

 

Brian nodded.  "And then you should have seen my face when she said yes."  
  
"Holy fuck!"

 

"There was nothing holy about it.  I'm still not sure why I asked her, and I'm even more unsure about why she said she'd come," Brian admitted.

 

"She saw Bree the other day.  I bet she wants to hold her granddaughter."  Brian's face got a very strange look on it.  "What?" Justin asked, worried.

 

"She said Briana had a beautiful name," Brian said almost in a whisper.  He threw his steak on the barbecue so he could avoid Justin's gaze.

 

"She does have a beautiful name.  Why does Joan acknowledging that fact upset you?"

 

"That's the first nice thing she's said to me in … as long as I can remember."  
  
"Oh, Brian…" Justin said as he pulled Brian into a hug.

Brian held on for a minute, tugging possessively on Justin's hair.  After a deep breath, he let go.  "You're going to make me burn my steak," He said flipping the still raw hunk of meat.  "Get Bree.  This is ready."  
  
Justin walked away knowing that Brian had said as much as he could about the encounter with his mother.  It was better to just leave it alone now.  But Joan Kinney better not fucking upset Brian on what should be one of the happiest days of his life.  
  
*****

As July was coming to an end, the work on John and Bobby’s cottage was beginning to wane. With the new roof and attic, Gordon had the opportunity to drop new electrical cable to bring the one hundred-year-old cottage into the 21st century. That made Gordon feel a whole lot happier. And then there was the new heating system. He and his men did it all and preserved the quaintness of the old home. John and Bobby were very pleased. They were especially happy that their home was now in a habitable state. Patrick had his room back and all of his things and they were all now able to sleep in their own beds. 

Brian split his time between the two offices, taking Bree with him when he could so that Justin had the peace and quiet he needed to complete the artwork for the Rage show and his work on the Patrick/Katherine portrait. If the painting turned out well, Justin wanted to present it to his mother as a gift on the day of the christening. Justin realized that Jennifer didn’t always get the chance to spend as much time as she’d like with her granddaughter. And that was partly their fault. Bobby had once called Brian and Justin selfish in the way that they were raising Briana all by themselves, with little help from the family. It suited Brian and Justin just fine and of course, Jennifer was at least an hour and a half away. Justin thought his mother would love the painting. That is if he could get it finished. 

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping in the trees again since the noise of the construction was now gone. Justin had no excuses not to paint. And that’s how Sidney Bloom found Justin, painting away in the sun porch. 

"Hello, my boy!" Sidney called out in his flourished style. 

"Sidney! What are you doing here?" Justin called back. 

Sidney and a few burly bears were standing in the doorway leading from the porch into the garden. "My dear boy, if Mohammed will not come to the mountain..." 

"Then the mountain comes to Mohammed. I get it. I’m sorry Sidney but so much has been going on here. I just haven’t had the time." 

"No need to apologize. You’re not the first artist who likes to stick close to his studio and this is a perfect place for you to work. And I see you’ve made wonderful progress." Sidney looked around and saw all the large life-sized posters of Rage and the other characters. And he couldn’t help but notice the Patrick/Katherine painting. 

"What do you think?" Justin nodded toward the portrait. 

"I think it’s beautiful. Will you allow me to display it at the gallery? We never discussed what you wanted to do with Edna’s treasure once we restored them all." 

"I guess a show wouldn’t hurt. You could do it along with the other Kinney’s, maybe some of my other work too." 

"Ah, I see, perhaps a display of styles across time and genre. Sounds perfect! Now for the reason that I’m here. I have a little something for you. They’re not the originals, of course, but I do think you’ll be pleased. Gentlemen." 

The bears brought in several cartons and placed them on the table. Sidney had them step back so that Justin could open the boxes. 

"Sidney, what did you do?" Justin asked his agent, friend and mentor as he gingerly opened the first carton. "Holy fucking shit! It’s a...." 

"A wise man. Three wise men when you open the other boxes." Sidney nodded toward the boxes and his companions opened them, pulled out the statues and set them each on the table. 

"How? What are they made of? They’re heavy but it’s not stone. And I prefer to call them the three gay guys." 

"I’ll leave what you call them up to you. After the statues were cleaned, we made castings of them, I had these made for you. I thought you might like them." 

"Like them! This is so great! I love them. Thank you, Sidney." 

"It’s the least I could do. I have been pressuring you lately." 

"I do my best work under...pressure."  

"Be that as it may, do you have any idea where you’d like to display these? Here, in the porch or..." 

 

"Are they waterproof?" 

 

"Waterproof? Why, yes they are. They’re made of a hard resin. They will stand the test of time. Better than the originals, I imagine." 

 

"Then if you and your, um, men, wouldn’t mind a stroll through the woods, follow me." 

Each man picked up a heavy statue and along with Sidney, followed Justin’s swishing tail on the path to the stream. Near the great rock in the small clearing by the stream, Justin stood to look around for a special spot to place the statues. 

 

"Here, place them here." Justin picked a spot away from the water’s edge, up on a pile of flat boulders. 

The workmen placed the statues then stepped aside so that Justin could arrange them to his liking. When he was done, it looked as though the three, whatever they were, were standing, engaged in congenial conversation. Justin was very pleased. He crossed back to where Sidney was standing and gave the older man a warm embrace. 

 

"Thank you," Justin whispered into Sidney’s lapel. 

 

"You are most welcome, my boy." 

 

Back at the cottage, Sidney had one more surprise for Justin. "Before we leave, I have one more surprise for you." 

 

"Sidney, you’ve already done enough." 

 

"Nonsense. And I think you’ll agree that this painting belongs here. Whoever planted your garden did a fabulous job. This painting will fit right in." Sidney removed a large painting of a field of sunflowers from its protective crate. The flowers were huge and were standing against a sky of deep blue. The painting felt at home in its surroundings. 

Justin was speechless. 

 

"I suggest that back wall, in between those two doorways, away from the direct light. It should be safe there." Justin could only nod. "Then we shall leave you to it." Sidney exclaimed as he shooed the men from the cottage, leaving the still speechless Justin standing, gazing at the wondrous painting.  

 

 

Several hours later, Brian, John, Bobby, along with the children found Justin sitting on the floor in the sun porch staring at the sunflower painting which was leaning up against the back wall. 

Brian handed Briana to John and knelt on the floor next to Justin. "Justin?" Brian said gently as he laid his hand on Justin’s arm. "What’s wrong?" 

Justin looked up slightly startled; he hadn’t heard them come in. All of Justin’s attentions were rapt in the painting. "A name," Justin whispered. 

 

"A name? What name? A name for what?" 

 

"A name for our home. We should have a name for our home." 

 

"I didn’t know we needed a name, Sunshine." 

 

"We don’t need one but I’d like one." 

Brian settled on the floor and drew Justin in closer. Even in the summer heat, the stone floor was chilly. Brian had Justin in his lap with his arms wrapped about him. John and Bobby stood quietly and waited. 

"This cottage, both of them, they look like all those old English cottages I’ve seen in books and in paintings." 

 

John knelt next to the two men and offered his opinion. "They should, they were originally built over a hundred years ago. It makes sense for them to have been fashioned like English cottages." Justin and Brian nodded. 

 

"Have you ever noticed how the English have names for everything. Their great estates. Their cottages. Even their fields." 

Brian and John exchanged worried glances. Brian raised his hand to touch Justin’s forehead. 

"I’m not sick....Sidney brought this for me today." Justin nodded toward the painting. "I remember. It was part of Edna’s treasure that she left for us." 

Brian smiled at the fond memory of Edna. 

 

"The colors are so bright, now that it’s been cleaned. It looks as though Kinney painted it yesterday," Bobby commented. The colors were dazzling, a testament to the artist and the artisan who restored it. 

 

"Justin, what would you like to name our home?" Brian asked. 

 

"You said it yourself, Bri." 

 

"I did? What?" 

 

"Edna’s Treasures. On a little plaque, near the front gate or over the main door to the porch. I never want to forget her and what she has done for all of us." 

The four men smiled. It was a fitting name. 

 

"Then Edna’s Treasures it shall be." 

They sat for a few more moments until Justin’s stomach grumbled. He had forgotten all about lunch and hadn’t a thought about dinner. 

Brian groaned; his butt was getting cold. "I think your stomach has signaled the dinner bell and the next time I sit on this floor, remind me to put down a pillow first." Brian struggled to his feet, bringing his spouse with him. 

 

"Hungy, Dada!" Bree declared. 

 

"Good idea, Squirt. Let me change out of this suit and we’ll make dinner. So what’s on the menu tonight, little lady?" Brian asked his daughter. 

 

"Hot dogs!" Briana said loudly, Patrick agreed with a giggle. 

 

"Then hot dogs it is. I love a well-done wiener, boys and girl!" Brian announced with his tongue firmly planted in his cheek and a twinkle in his eyes as he headed for the bedroom to change.  John, Bobby and Justin burst into belly laughs at Brian’s double entendre. The kids, however, wondered what was so funny.   


	16. Chapter 16

Bobby and John had moved into their house and Brian and Justin began to settle back into their routine, having their own home all to themselves most of the time.  Bree missed Patrick and sometimes the little boy would march through the sun porch connection between the two houses, dragging his favorite blanket with him, and tell his uncles that he was spending the night with Bree.  That was fine with everyone.  They still had meals together, even devising a schedule of sorts as to who would cook on certain days.  Other than some scheduled dinners, they left mealtime open, and no one was expected to come to dinner or breakfast unless they were invited or called ahead.  That gave them all privacy and alone time, but also a feeling of family and togetherness.

 

Justin took Bree to St. Anthony's so that she would get to know Father Tom a little better.  He explained to Bree what would happen for her baptism.  She seemed okay with it, but Justin wasn't sure how much she actually understood.  They didn't meet Joan this time.

 

Gus came back from camp full of stories of adventures and fun.  He stayed at the cottage for a weekend, and Brian and Justin arranged for him to stay for the long weekend when Bree was being baptized.

 

While Gus was staying at the cottage he had a chance to talk to his father about some things.  Apparently he had written to Lacy while he was at camp, but had received no reply.

 

"So what does that tell you?" Brian asked as they worked in the flower garden behind the sun porch.

 

"It tells me that she … that she … probably doesn't want to be my friend," Gus finally admitted.  He knew that was likely the case, but he hated to admit it.

 

"I bet Lacy would be happy to be your friend.  I just don't think she wants to be more than your friend."  
  
"Oh."  Gus' face fell.

 

"There is an age difference, you know," Brian said trying to soften the blow a little.

 

"Two years," Gus stated.

 

"But at your ages two years is an eternity.  In my experience, girls want a boy who's older."

 

"And how would you know?" Gus asked pulling out some weeds.

 

"I had a few girls in my time."  
  
"You did?" Gus asked in surprise.  "But you're gay…"

 

"I wasn't always sure of that fact.  I tried a few girls, and there were many more who would have been happy to give it up to me."  
  
"Daaaaaad!"

 

"Well, it's true.  I think you'll find the same thing may happen to you."  
  
"But I want Lacy."  
  
"Gus, I think it's highly unlikely that you and Lacy can be more than friends.  You need to face that harsh truth … and move on."  
  
Gus pounded a clump of dirt in frustration.  Brian watched and tried to hide his smile from his son.  The teenage years were never easy, and it didn't matter if you were gay or straight.

 

"Brian, Gus," Justin called from the doorway of the sun porch.  

 

"What is it?" Brian asked.

 

"I want to show you something."

 

"We'll be right there," Brian replied.  "Let's clean up and put the tools away.  That's enough for today."

 

Gus nodded and started cleaning off his hoe.  "The gardens are going to look great for the christening," Gus said.

 

"They fucking better," Brian stated.  "I've put enough fertilizer and water and hard work into them, that they better be spectacular.

 

Gus laughed.  "I never thought I'd hear you say that.  Who knew you were a closet gardener all these years."  
  
"I'm out of the closet now.  I want everyone to witness the fruits of my labor," Brian smirked.

 

"They'll be duly impressed."

 

Brian and Gus made their way inside after storing their tools.  Justin and Bree were standing beside the easel.

 

"Did you finish it?" Brian asked with a smile.

 

"I did, and I think it looks great, doesn't it, sweetie?" Justin said to Bree who nodded her head.

 

Justin turned the easel and both Gus and Brian let out little gasps.

 

The painting showed a Patrick with a gentle, fatherly smile on his face.  He looked so much like Justin but was also uniquely Patrick.  Justin had captured him just right.  In his arms sat a little girl of about Bree's age.  She had beautiful black ringlets that framed a face that was totally Bree.

 

"She looks exactly like Bree," Gus said picking up his sister.  "See, Bree."  He held her out towards the painting.

 

Bree stretched her arm trying to touch the still wet canvas.  Gus kept it just out of reach.  

 

"Bree," Briana said pointing to the painting.

 

"That's Katherine," Justin said to his daughter, "but she looks just like you."  
  
"Bree," Briana repeated.

 

"What do you think?" Justin said looking at Brian.

 

"I think it's beautiful, just like the artist and his daughter."  
  
Justin smiled.  "I know what Patrick looks like from photos, but we don't have any images of Katherine.  I hope giving her Bree's face is all right."  Justin still had some concerns about how his painting would be received.

 

"It's so beautiful, Justin.  Everyone will love it," Gus said.

 

Justin smiled.  "That was just what I needed to hear.  I guess we can show it to John and Bobby at dinner then."

 

"They'll love it too," Brian said pulling Justin into his arms and kissing him.

 

"Dada, Daddy," Bree called holding out her arms.  She wanted some of that loving too.

*****

"Brian, what are you doing?" 

Brian was walking out of the sun porch wearing nothing but a very skimpy black thong bathing suit. He was carrying Bree who was wearing her own frilly bathing suit bottom. Brian had several big fluffy towels and little else. 

"Going for a dip in the stream," Brian said by way of explanation. Before Justin could react, Brian was halfway through the woods.  

"Oh," was the only reply Justin could come up with. As Justin stood admiring Brian’s rear view, John and Bobby came through their door into the porch. 

"Justin, what the fuck is Brian wearing?" John asked loudly. "Or should I say, not wearing." 

Both he and Bobby caught a glimpse of the scantily clad Brian as he and Bree marched along the path to the stream.  

"Um, a thong?" Justin sputtered out. 

"I can see it’s a thong. What little there is of it, but why? And where is he going?" John demanded. 

"He said to the stream." 

"Justin, your stream is barely three feet at its deepest point."  

"I know. Look, I’m just as confused as you are. Brian likes the stream but he’s not one for taking dips in it and certainly not dressed like he should be posing for one of his own ads." 

 

Bobby, who had remained quiet throughout the whole exchange, made a suggestion. "Why don’t we all go to the stream and find out what’s going on?" Justin and John turned to look at the redhead who was standing with a smug expression on his face. 

Justin smacked himself in the forehead and gave a short, "DOH!" Then they all laughed, called for Patrick and ambled down to the stream. 

The path to the stream had been naturally worn by the years of Brian and Justin’s foot traffic, but Gus and Brian had been working on it regularly in preparation for the big day. Brian had gone to a garden center and purchased bags and bags of crushed shale which they neatly raked along the path. When the shale was dry, it was the color of pale grey purple. When dampened it was almost lavender. Where the grasses and wild flowers were thin, Brian had planted perennials and other spreading ground cover. The overall look was relaxed and natural as if Mother Earth herself chose to guide the path of the traveler to her own secret garden. At the clearing, Brian had planted lilies and other plants that were hearty, spread easily and could take care of themselves. 

When they got to the clearing, Brian and Briana were already in the deepest part of the stream. Brian was bouncing Bree up and down in the water. Every few bounces, he and Bree would go under the water for a few seconds. Briana, secure and safe in her father’s arms was giggling non-stop. Her laughter, almost as infectious as her daddy Justin’s, caused them all to laugh along with her. 

"What is that brother-in-law of mine doing?" Bobby said absentmindedly.  

"I have no idea," Justin responded. 

A thought came to John. "I know. Clever man, my brother." John smiled at Brian’s ingenuity. 

"You mind letting us in on the secret?" Bobby asked as he stripped down to his underwear and helped Patrick out of his clothes. The August air was hot and the stream was very inviting. 

"Justin’s been bringing Bree over to St. Anthony’s to meet with Father Tom so she wouldn’t be frightened of him, right?" Justin and Bobby nodded. "We know that Bree enjoys her bath time with her daddies but..." 

"I get it!" Justin exclaimed. "Brian’s getting her accustomed to the stream so she won’t be frightened the day of the ceremony." Justin lovingly beamed over at Brian.  

"Yup," John agreed as he too stripped down to his own underwear and followed Patrick and Bobby into the cool stream. 

Seeing his family except for Justin wading into the stream, Brian called out. "Hey, Sunshine, come on in; the water’s fine!" 

Justin scrambled out of his clothes and joined the party. After about thirty minutes of splashing around, they made for the shore and the towels. Brian, ever Mr. Prepared, had plenty of towels. 

"Brian, that was so cool!" Justin said while giving his clever spouse a peck on the cheek. 

"Yeah, the water felt good." 

"No, silly, I mean the way you’re getting Bree ready for the baptism. You’re really looking forward to it, aren’t you?" Justin gazed into Brian’s eyes for affirmation. 

"I guess I am." Brian hated to reveal all his deep dark secrets. "I didn’t want the Squirt to be scared on her big day." In his heart, Brian knew it was he who was scared, just a little. 

"She’ll be fine," Justin said with a little nod of his head. "And so will you." He added in a whisper that only Brian could hear. 

"Brian," Bobby began, "do you mind telling us why you’re looking like the cover of Vogue?" 

"Blame it on Schmidt." 

"Ted? What’s he got to do with your bathing attire?" John looked at his brother with raised eyebrows. "Not that it doesn’t suit you. If I wasn’t happily married and of course, not your brother..." 

"Eiwww!" Bobby, Justin and Brian said in unison then cracked up at the absurdity of the statement. 

"Spill, Brian." 

"Ted was pretending to be an ad man again for a swim suit manufacturer. They gave him a bunch of samples to give to the staff to try. For obvious reasons he gave this one to me." Brian smirked at his own cleverness. 

"Uh huh," John mumbled nonchalantly. "What, are you implying that I don’t have the physique to wear this thing?" Brian glared at his brother. Brian was still a fanatic about his body and dared anyone to say that he didn’t look good. And he refused to complete that statement, ‘for my age.’ 

"Oh no, you have the right physique. But, you know Ted’s been exercising and being in love agrees with him. I think he could do that bathing suit justice," John said with his own tongue in his cheek. 

"What? How could you, you..." Brian couldn’t believe that John thought that Teddy could possibly have a better body than he did. Then Brian got the joke. "Why you son of a bi...." 

"Hey, that’s Claire you’re about to disparage," John quickly retorted before Brian could finish the expletive. Then John, who by now had put on his pants and sneakers, bolted down the path. 

"Come back here, you big chicken!" Brian called after his brother then bolted right after him. John’s ‘braak, braak, braaking’ like a chicken left Bobby and Justin laughing like hyenas. 

Wrapping the kids up in the fluffy towels and gathering up the extras, Bobby and Justin picked up the kids and began to walk the path back up to the house. 

"Jus?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Could I borrow that thong later?" 

"Sure, but I don’t think black is your color." 

"I wasn’t thinking of me wearing it." Bobby glanced at Justin then waggled his eyebrows. 

Justin got it and waggled his in return. The hot summer air was full of giggles that afternoon. 

Later that night, Brian and Justin decided to enjoy the clear warm summer night in the porch on their big brass bed. They began to snuggle together under the sheets. 

"Bri?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Did you invite them?" 

"Yes. I telegrammed and emailed." 

"Think they’ll come?" 

"There’s a good chance Juan and his Miguel may come but Edna’s Miguel and Marta, I’m not so sure." 

"Mmm. Brian, you were very clever today, you know. I mean about acclimating Bree to the stream. By the time we’re ready for the baptism, she won’t be frightened at all." 

"I am clever, aren’t I?" 

"Asshole. But I have to admit, you are." 

"Good, at least I know I’m appreciated." 

"Oh Brian, I always appreciate you." Justin slipped his hand onto Brian’s cock and gave it an appreciative squeeze. 

"Sunshine, are you trying to seduce me?" Brian asked in his low, warm, sultry voice. 

"Yes," Justin purred back into Brian’s ear. "Is it working?" 

"Yes, it is." 

"Working enough to get me a trip to the top?" Justin continued his not so gentle massage of Brian’s legendary organ while nibbling on Brian’s ear. 

Rolling over onto his belly to accommodate Justin, Brian gave him his answer. "Anytime, Sunshine, anytime." Justin found Brian’s lips as he found the lube. 

The following morning Justin and John were humming in their respective kitchens preparing the family’s breakfast. It was a glorious morning so they decided to have breakfast together in the sun porch. John and Justin were busy, flitting back and forth bringing in their trays and pots of coffee. Every time Brian and Bobby attempted to help, they were gently but firmly told to stay put and relax. Even the youngest members of the family were busy bringing in napkins and placemats. 

"Brian, sitting on a pillow this morning?" Bobby leaned over and stole a look. 

"I could say the same about you," Brian smirked as he took a sip of his perfectly prepared coffee. "Looks like we both had a good ride last night." 

"Mmm, I guess so. What’s your excuse?" Bobby cocked his head waiting to hear how Brian got topped. 

"I’m clever and appreciated." Brian gingerly sat back but with a very satisfied grin on his face. "And you?" 

"I’m a sucker for a certain man in a tiny black thong." 

"Ah, so that’s where it got to." 

"Yep....thank you."  

"My pleasure." Breakfast then commenced.  


	17. Chapter 17

The week before the baptism was a hectic one around the Kinney-Taylor estate.  Brian had arranged for Emmett to cater the affair.  The number of guests seemed to be growing by the day.  Nick had arranged to come with Hunter.  Daphne and her latest beau were going to make the trek to the cottage. 

 

The only one who hadn't committed to coming was Justin's father.  Justin didn't really expect his father to attend, but as always, there was that small glimmer of hope that ran through Justin.  Justin had learned the hard way that a relationship with his father was about as likely as a relationship between Brian and his mother.  And yet, Joan was planning to attend.  Claire even said that she had taken Joan shopping for a new dress for the occasion.  The universe seemed to be unfolding in a very bizarre way.

 

On the Friday before the baptism, Gus arrived with his mothers and Jenny Rebecca.  Brian had been going to go pick up his son, but the munchers had other ideas.  They had brought Gus as soon as Melanie had been able to get off work.  They told Brian they were planning to stay for dinner and would bring dessert with them.  Brian had tried to get them to change their plans but they wouldn't hear of it.  Brian knew something else was definitely up, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what might have caused them to get their knickers in a knot.

 

Brian watched the car pull into the driveway with some apprehension.

 

"Hi, Dad," Gus said giving his father a hug as he came through the door.

 

"Sonny Boy," Brian said.

 

"Where's Bree?"

 

"In the sun porch with Justin."  
  
"Can I take her outside?  I want to show her how to catch the new nerf ball I got for her."  
  
Brian smiled.  He loved the fact that Gus wanted to play with Briana, and usually came with some little gift for her.  Briana loved her older brother with all her heart.  "Of course you can.  Go get her."  
  
"Hi, Brian," Lindsay said coming into the house and giving Brian a peck on the cheek.  "I brought dessert."  
  
"Greeaaat!"

 

"Brian," Melanie said abruptly coming along behind her wife.  She had a firm hold on JR's hand.

 

"Hi, Uncle Brian," the little girl said.

 

"Hello, my beauty," Brian said using his best flattering voice.  JR giggled.

 

"You are so full of…" Melanie began.

 

"Mel," Lindsay stopped her.  She gave Mel a funny look and Mel closed her mouth tightly making her way into the kitchen. 

 

Brian and Justin had planned to barbeque because the weather was great, and the kids would love it.  Brian was in the middle of making salad when the girls arrived.

 

"Go play with Gus and Bree," Melanie ordered giving her daughter a push towards the doorway to the sun porch.

 

JR looked at Brian who gave the slightest nod to the little girl, followed by a smile.  JR skipped out the door.  Brian always felt the poor child had been hampered by her unlucky choice of parents.

 

Brian began chopping more vegetables while Lindsay put on a pot of coffee and exchanged knowing looks with her wife.  Brian groaned inwardly.  If they had something to say to him, he wished they'd just fucking say it.  But he would never be that lucky.  They'd make him sit through a long, tedious and digestion wrecking dinner before they bombarded him with some new cruelty or twisted piece of logic about how he was handling his life.  It was going to be a long evening.  

 

And tomorrow would be even longer.  It was supposed to be a good day, a joyous day, but Brian suddenly had such a feeling of foreboding that he felt his stomach tighten and clench.  He felt like he might be sick to his stomach.

 

*****

 

Meanwhile back in Pittsburgh, Jennifer Taylor was on the phone to her ex-husband.

 

"You're not going to go, are you?" she demanded.

 

"Of course not," Craig Taylor replied as if it was the most natural response in the world.

 

"You son of a bitch!  This is your granddaughter's baptism, your only grandchild.  It's a major event in her life."  
  
"We're not fucking Catholics and what kind of a baptism is held at the home of homosexuals instead of in a church?"

 

"Your granddaughter's baptism, that's whose!"  Jennifer couldn't believe the arrogance and stupidity of her former husband.  She wondered how she could have ever loved him.

 

"Who is this Father Tom that is overseeing this farce?"

 

"He's the priest at Joan Kinney's church," Jennifer replied trying to be reasonable and keep her voice level.  She really did want Craig to attend for Justin … and most of all for Bree.

 

"That old bat must be turning over in her grave," Craig sneered.

 

"She's not dead and she will be attending the ceremony."  
  
"Well, fuck me!" Craig said.  "I thought the old biddy hated her son."  
  
"Maybe she's willing to put aside her feelings in order to attend the baptism of her granddaughter."  
  
"It's not even her fucking granddaughter from what I hear."  
  
"Brian has adopted her.  Justin and Brian are the legal parents."  
  
Craig snorted.  "What kind of a fucked up society do we live in, where the state allows two fags to adopt a little girl?"

 

"Justin is her biological parent, Craig.  I would think you would want to meet her and be there."  
  
"Well, you thought wrong!"

 

"Then … then … go fuck yourself, you stupid asshole!"  Jennifer slammed the receiver down hearing her blood pound in her ears.  Craig still had the power to upset her unlike almost anyone else.

 

*****

 

Dinner was winding down.  Justin and Brian had barbequed hamburgers for the kids and steaks for the adults.  John, Bobby and Patrick had joined them.  Brian had hoped if they had more people it might make the dinner go faster.  He had picked at his food waiting for the bomb to drop.

 

When Justin and John took the kids outside for a little walk before dessert, Bobby went into the kitchen to make coffee and get the dessert dished up.  Brian looked at the two women sitting at his table in the sun porch.  He had had this drag on long enough.  His last nerve was wearing very thin.

 

"Tell me what the fuck is going on!" he demanded.

 

Lindsay looked at Melanie and Melanie looked at her.  Finally Mel shrugged and took the bull by the horns.  

 

"What provisions have you made for Gus now that you have this daughter?" Melanie asked trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

 

"This daughter?  Her name is Briana, and it's none of your fucking business what I do or don't do for Gus."  
  
"It most certainly is my business, Brian," Lindsay said in an accusatory voice.

 

"I've told you that Gus will be well looked after."  
  
"He's in high school, and we need to know where he stands with regards to college," Melanie stated bluntly.

 

"If Gus wants to go to university, I'll make sure that happens," Brian stated.

 

"And what about your will?" Melanie continued.

 

"What about it?" Brian snapped.

 

"Does Gus get anything?"

 

"I'm not fucking dead yet!  You'll find out when that joyous occasion comes about."  Brian shoved back his chair ready to get out of there.  He should have gone on the walk with the kids.

 

"Brian, sit still," Lindsay asked placing her hand over Brian's.  "We're just trying to make sure Gus is treated fairly."  
  


"And why the fuck would you think I wouldn't treat him fairly."  
  
"With you, who knows," Melanie sniped.

 

"Well, fuck you!" Brian said vehemently and stood up.

 

"There's something else, Brian," Lindsay said in her softest voice.

 

Brian groaned.  "Haven't you caused enough shit to fly already?"

 

"This is important," Lindsay said.  "It's about JR."  
  
"What about her?"

 

"We … Mel and I don't want her to feel like a second class citizen if her siblings suddenly have these trust funds, and she has nothing."  
  
"I'm not JR's father," Brian declared.  "Get Michael to look after that."  
  
"He doesn't have the resources that you do," Melanie stated.

 

"Then maybe you should have chosen me as her father," Brian glared and stomped out of the sun porch.  He wanted to go find Bree and Gus and hug them, and maybe even JR to make up for her bitch of a mother.

 

Bobby walked into the sun porch carrying coffee and mugs.  "You two are something else," he observed as he set down the tray.  He had heard everything from the kitchen.

 

"Kindly keep your opinions to yourself," Melanie told him in no uncertain terms.

 

"Normally I would, but you've upset Brian on what should be one of the happiest days for him and Justin.  So, I'm going to tell you something that never gets spoken of again.  Understood?"

 

Melanie and Lindsay stared at the redhead wondering what he was going to tell them.

 

"Brian has set up trust funds for all the children.  They will be well provided for."  
  
"But what about JR?" Melanie asked.

 

"There's one for her too.  I drew up all the paperwork."  
  
"Well, fuck me!" Melanie said.  "Why couldn't he have just told us that?"

 

"You know Brian never volunteers information like that.  He keeps his cards close to his vest."  
  
"Thank you for telling us that, Bobby," Lindsay said.  "Melanie, let's go find the kids and make nice with Brian.  We owe him an apology even though we can't actually apologize."  She yanked Melanie's wrist hard and they headed out the door.  Bobby had to smile to himself.  Brian would kill him if he ever found out what he had told the women, but it was worth it to see Mel have to eat humble pie.

 

*****

The rest of the evening passed congenially. The girls decided to use the brass bed in the porch. The night air was still warm enough to sleep with just the screen door in place. Gus and JR took the bunk beds in Gus’ room. Sensing that his cousin was a little ‘not right,’ Patrick decided to sleep with her. Briana settled down immediately with her older cousin there to protect her. It was all rather hushed at ‘Edna’s Treasures.’ 

The one advantage of having a sun porch was the ability to see the sun rise. One disadvantage was the ability to experience the sunrise. As the sun began to peek through the trees, its first rays hit Lindsay right in her eye. Melanie, asleep on her stomach, merely drew the sheet over her head to further block out the sun’s annoying way of waking one up. Lindsay, on the other hand, was now wide awake. And she thought it best to get up and try to make up for last night’s drama by putting the coffee on and starting breakfast. It was the least she could do.  

Emmett would be arriving around ten with his delicacies, and his minions to serve them up. Bobby would be heading for Harrisburg airport to pick up their special guests from Central America. The family would arrive at one and the ceremony was scheduled for two. Emmett had planned enough finger food, salads, punch and other beverages to take them all into the evening. And then afterwards, he planned a barbecue. There was enough food to feed the entire state and then some. 

Lindsay threw on her robe and carefully padded through the porch toward the kitchen. As she passed the master bedroom, she couldn’t help but notice the door was slightly ajar. Unable to quell her curiosity, Lindsay took a peek inside. Justin was slightly propped up on the pillows with Brian’s head on his chest. Justin’s arm was around Brian and one hand was gently combing through the brunet hair. 

Justin looked up and acknowledged Lindsay who began to blush at her intrusion. Justin brought his finger to his lips and then mouthed, ‘I’ll be out in a minute.’ 

Lindsay nodded then continued to the kitchen. When Justin came out the kettle was on the stove and the coffee maker was bubbling. 

"I’m sorry, Justinl it was rude of me to have looked in your room," Lindsay said contritely. 

"It’s okay but don’t let the big guy know; he’s been jumpy for days. It might throw him over the edge." 

"Last night didn’t help either." 

"No, it didn’t." 

"He told you." 

"Yes, he did. Lindz, he’s not the same man who keeps everything to himself. Well, not everything." 

"Bobby told me that Brian provided for everyone, including JR." 

"Yes, I imagine Brian did." 

"Imagine? He didn’t tell you?" 

"Not the specifics, he hinted. And I really don’t want to know. All that I want to know, that I need to know, is that he loves me and that he’s happy and above all, that he’s healthy. That’s all I really care about. The rest of it will work itself out." Justin poured some hot water into mugs and offered Lindsay a choice of teas. 

"You surprised me," Lindsay said as she blew into the hot mug. 

"How?" 

"The way he was laying in your arms. I always imagined it the other way around. With big bad Brian protecting his little Sunshine." There was no malice or sarcasm in Lindsay’s voice, just a statement of fact. 

"Eighty percent of the time, you’d be right. I always sleep better when I’m in his arms. I do feel protected by him. He cares so deeply about things, about people, about us. It hurts him when those he loves forget that he has feelings. We all forget. I’m just as guilty, and he easily forgives." 

"But does he forget?" 

"No, he never forgets. And sometimes it becomes too much for him." 

"And then he needs your strength." 

"Yes. And I give him whatever he needs, whenever he needs it," Justin said solemnly. 

Just then Brian breezed into the room. "What I need is coffee. Plenty of coffee, black, with..." 

"I know, your majesty, with a pound and a half of sugar. Coming right up," Justin said with a flash of his smile and a kiss to Brian’s lips. 

"Where is the star of this show? I’d thought she’d be out here with you?" Brian asked as he looked around for Briana. 

"She and Patrick were still asleep when I came out," Justin replied, just as curious as Brian.  

"Here they are!" John announced as he and Bobby walked into the kitchen. 

 

John had Patrick over his shoulder like he was carrying a sack. The boy was laughing loudly. Bobby had Bree under his arm. 

Handing her over to Brian, Bobby acknowledged the ownership. "I do believe this one belongs to you."  

"Squirt, did you pounce on your uncles with Patrick?" Brian raised the child so that they were nose to nose. 

Briana giggling madly. "Yes, Dada," Bree answered softly. 

"And was it a big pounce?" 

"Yes, Dada." 

"That’s my girl!" Brian kissed the child on her nose and gave her a wet raspberry to her cheek, then sat down with Bree in his lap. "So what’s for breakfast, Sunshine?" 

Justin rolled his eyes as he threw a dish towel at Brian and Bree, landing it on their heads. Under their tiny towel tent, father and daughter cracked up into giggles. 

***** 

"Bobby, where are you?" John asked into his phone. 

"I’m still at the airport," Bobby replied, just as frustrated as his husband. It was eleven, the plane carrying Juan, Miguel, Edna’s Miguel and Marta should have landed an hour ago.  

"Bobby, I really want you here." 

"I know. I’m going to arrange a car and a driver for them and leave specific directions for Juan. If the plane lands anytime soon, Juan will be able to get them here in time." 

"Okay. Father Tom won’t mind starting a little late. And God only knows if and when Joan will get here. I’m sure they’ll get here in plenty of time. Come home, Bobby. If all his pacing is any indication, I think Brian needs all the support he can get." 

Bobby smirked at the thought of Brian needing anyone but Justin but he agreed with John. "I’ll be home soon." Bobby made his arrangements and then high tailed it back home.   


	18. Chapter 18

Brian paced his bedroom.  He had escaped in there to get away from Emmett and his continual string of instructions to everyone.  The tall queen had become very good at his party planning and catering job, but Brian didn't appreciate the way Emmett had taken over the house.  In fact, Brian didn't appreciate much of anything that was going on.

 

His house was starting to fill with people and he just wanted to be alone.  Jennifer was dressing Briana in a new dress she had insisted on buying.  Brian had already found what he thought was the perfect christening outfit.  However, it was going to get wet when Bree was dunked in the stream.  So, a compromise had been reached.  Briana would wear Jennifer's dress for the baptism and then change into Brian's outfit for the rest of the party.

 

Then there was the whole problem of the Central America contingent.  Apparently their plane was late and Bobby was delayed at the airport waiting for them and guests were starting to arrive and Brian wished for a pistol so he could blow his fucking brains out. This had to be the fucking stupidest thing he had ever agreed to do.

 

"Brian," Justin's soft voice interrupted his morbid thoughts.  Brian turned to look at his husband.  "I brought someone to see you."  Justin gently pulled Briana through the door.  "Show Dada how pretty you look," Justin encouraged her.

 

Briana shyly stepped forward and then did a little pirouette almost pitching over at the end of it.  Brian couldn't help but grin.  "That's my girl," he said with all the pride in the world.  He had to admit that Jennifer had selected a beautiful dress.  He carefully picked up his daughter and smoothed her dress so that it didn't get wrinkled.

 

Bree's arms went around Brian's neck.  "Love you, Dada," Bree whispered in his ear.

 

"Love you right back," Brian whispered kissing her little cheek.

 

"You okay?" Justin asked.

 

"Now that I have the Squirt in my arms, I feel much better."

 

"People are starting to arrive."  
  
"Oh, who?"

 

"The usual culprits, Debbie and Carl and Michael and Ben.  I'm sure Michael wants to talk to you."  
  
"And why is that?"

 

"You know Michael," Justin said.  "He'll have something important to tell you whether you want to hear it or not."  
  
Brian made a face.  "Let's go face the music," Brian said with a smile.  "Or the wrath of God or whatever else the fucking Fates have in store for us."

 

"The Fates have good things in store for us, Brian.  It's going to be a happy day," Justin said as Brian pulled his husband into a hug.  They walked out of the bedroom together.

 

There she is, little sweet one," Debbie cooed seeing Briana.  She rushed over to give Briana a kiss and then wipe off the smudge of red her lips had left all over the little girl's face.  "You look good enough to eat," she added, finishing rubbing off the lipstick.  "And you done good, kiddo," she said to Brian giving him a kiss and then continuing the procedure she had used on Bree.  Briana giggled and hid her face in her father's shoulder.  "And Sunshine, you have the most beautiful daughter in the whole wide world, except for my Jenny Rebecca, of course," she added and began swiping at the lipstick she had now left on Justin's cheek.

 

"You better go fix your makeup, Deb," Brian said.  "Or you won't have enough lipstick to go around."

 

Debbie gave him a little swat, and then asked, "Is your mother here yet?"

 

"She probably won't come," Brian said staring at the front door.

 

"Is she coming with Claire?" Debbie asked ignoring his pessimism.

 

Brian nodded and decided to say no more.  Claire hadn't arrived yet, and he was sure she would be minus Joan when she got there.

 

"Brian," Michael said reaching up to give Brian a hug.  "Haven't seen you for ages."

 

"How are you and the professor these days?"

 

"Just fine," Michael smiled.  "I wanted to tell you that I think it's great you put aside your own feelings about religion and are doing this for Bree."  
  


Brian looked into Michael's eyes.  He could see that Michael meant every word he had said.  "Let's hope I can agree with you when this is all over."  
  
"Don't be a pessimist.  The baptism will be great, and everyone's going to have a lovely time."  
  
"Tell the powers that be," Brian said as the front door opened and Claire and Steve McNally entered.  He carried Briana over to welcome them.  At least he'd have two of his surrogate moms there when his own fucking mother failed to show.

 

*****

 

Joan Kinney sat in the backseat of her daughter's car.  She watched Claire and her husband.  They seemed happy.  Claire seemed content for the first time in her adult life.  Maybe her children had finally grown up too.  She wondered why they had so little time for her though.

 

"I thought Peter and John were coming to the baptism," Joan said.

 

"John's driving down with his girlfriend and Peter," Claire said.

 

"When did he get a car?"

 

"It's not his car," Claire sighed.  "It belongs to his girlfriend."  
  
"Must be nice," Joan sneered.

 

Silence ensued for many miles.  Joan smoothed the skirt of the new dress she had bought for this occasion.  She wondered if she looked all right.  She had asked Claire, but Claire had merely said, "Of course you do," like it meant nothing.  Nobody really cared what Joan looked like, but she did.  She knew Brian had made a name for himself in the business world.  She wondered if there would be any famous or important people attending.  She wanted to look nice, better than nice, so that Brian wouldn't be ashamed of her.

 

With a start, she wondered where that thought had come from, but she knew.  She had always felt inferior to Brian.  He took every occasion to let her know that she didn't live up to his standards, like he had any standards.  That was one of the reasons she had always told him he was going to Hell. He thought he was better than her.

 

She wanted to show him that she could interact with his uppity-up friends.  She wouldn't be bested on this day.  And she certainly would be able to hold her own with that Novotny woman.  Joan wondered if Brian had invited Debbie.  Most likely he had.  He seemed to think more of her than he did of his own mother.

 

Joan felt a little twinge at that thought.  Maybe she shouldn't have come.  Maybe Brian would snub her in front of all the people he had invited.  If he did, she would be mortified.  But she was doing this to meet her grandchildren.  That's what she really wanted.  Maybe they could finally connect and she would be able to see them occasionally.  It was so lonely at her house every day.  This could be a day to change all that.  She just had to look good and act like she belonged there.  Joan half snorted to herself.  The world really was topsy-turvy when she was trying to act like she belonged in a house full of homosexuals.  It didn't matter though; she could do this for one day.  Joan straightened her back and sat rigid in the backseat.  She could do this.  She would show them all.  
  
*****

  
One o’clock and all was not well, not well with Brian. Everyone else appeared to be having a grand old time. Emmett’s canapés and other wonders were a big hit. The wine was flowing and the family was in lovefest mode, all hugs and smiles. Brian, on the other hand was a nervous wreck. 

Outwardly, Brian appeared cool and in control. No one, other than Justin, was aware that inwardly, Brian was worried. Worried that his mother wouldn’t show. Worried she would appear and make a scene. Worried that she’d be drunk, get drunk. Worried that halfway through the ceremony Joan would produce a legal document declaring she was suing for custody of Bree. Worried that his mother might actually be nice for a change. Brian was just plain worried. 

The whole family was there, admiring the newly conjoined homes, the pleasant gardens and landscaping and overall, enjoying each other. Father Tom was getting reacquainted with Briana then went to take a peek at the stream. He wandered down the path. Father Tom had seen pictures of the area but nothing prepared him for the serenity of the clearing. "Beautiful," Tom said to himself as he looked around. There were several folding chairs set up for the elder guests and whoever else wanted to sit. The ceremony would be relatively short. The guests would be brought to the clearing, Tom would say a few words then he, the parents and the godparents would walk into the stream, with Briana, of course. Father Tom would then say the words bringing Briana into God’s company as he immersed the child in the water. "God has touched this place," Tom commented as he was examining the replicas of the Patrick statues. The glade at the water’s edge was perfect. 

"Talking to yourself, Padre? A sign of the Devil," Brian snarked, wishing he had a cigarette to inhale. 

"I guess I am," Tom replied ignoring the snark. "This place is miraculous. Just perfect for God’s work." 

"I hope so. I could use a miracle about now." 

"You still worried about the baptism?" 

"No, not really. I think I can handle it. All I have to do is stand around, look pretty, ooh and ah over the gifts and pay for the fiasco. It’s John and Claire that have the hard part. What I’m worried about is..." 

"Joan?" 

Brian lost his voice and could only nod. "Brian, you have a wonderful home, correction, estate. And this is God’s own garden. Only miracles can happen here today." 

"I’ll hold you to that," Brian replied, unconvinced. 

Just then, John leading the family, came into the glade. "Brian, it’s time," John said gently then stepped to the side so that the family could all join in.  

Justin came toward Brian, all smiles with Briana in his arms. The sun filtered through the trees, reflecting off the gold of their hair. Dressed in white linen, Justin looked like an angel carrying an angel. Brian couldn’t help but gasp at their beauty, his heart bursting with love.  

Gus came closer next. Tall, lean, a little gangly with youth but with a beauty and poise all of his own. Brian beamed with pride at his son then drew him close into a hug with Justin and Bree. Brian gave each one of his most loved a chaste kiss to the temple.  

Debbie, Claire and Jennifer quietly approached. They all had in common a mother’s pride in Brian and Justin and the choice they were making this day. Jennifer kissed her granddaughter then her son and then Brian. She took out a hanky and then took a seat. 

Claire gave them each a soft smile as she gently tickled Briana’s ear, then gave Jack’s second son a warm hug. "My Jack would be proud of you," Claire whispered into Brian’s ear then withdrew to take a seat next to Jennifer. 

Debbie looked up into the hazel eyes that had plagued her over the years, angered her at times in the past, frustrated her, made her life a living hell, were her strength and her salvation. "I love you, kiddo and I’m so proud of you. You’re doing good." Debbie gave Brian a little cuff behind his ear. 

"Aw, Maw," Brian groused with love. Debbie took a seat on the other side of Jennifer. 

"Brian?" Claire, Brian’s sister, called out his name. Standing next to her was their mother. Joan looked nice in her new dress, very smart and sophisticated. And she was sober. Unable to formulate a coherent sentence, a soft, nervous giggle escaped Brian’s throat. 

Fortunately Father Tom came to the rescue. "Joan! I am so happy you decided to join us. Please, allow me to escort you to a seat. After the ceremony I would be proud to introduce you around." 

Joan was about to retort that of course she should be here. She was the grandmother to Brian’s children. She had every right to be here, more than some who would try to take her place. She was about to glare at Debbie and that Anderson woman but caught herself in time.  "I’m very happy to be here," Joan said sweetly, half believing it. Then she allowed Father Tom to escort her to a seat near Carl and Steve.  Brian let out the breath he was holding. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Father Tom began. "For those of you who don’t know me, I am Father Tom. And I am very happy that you all have come today to witness a rebirth. The bringing of Briana Victoria Kinney-Taylor into God’s family." Father Tom paused to scan the faces of the family and friends present. Everyone was smiling, including Joan and her son. "Saint John baptized God’s children in the waters of Jordan; his church was the open air. And so shall we commend Briana to God, here in God’s forest, with her loving family and friends as witness."  

Tom beckoned to Brian, Justin, John and Claire, and they followed Tom into the stream. Brian carried Bree, whispering reminders about the little dip she was about to take with the good Father. Brian handed Bree to John as Tom was about to begin the ceremony. 

They all took their place midstream. John with Bree next to Claire. Brian and Justin close by keeping eye contact with their daughter to reassure her. As Father Tom raised his hand to bless the congregation, five more people entered the glade. The family turned to see who the new arrivals were. 

No one recognized the guests except for Bobby who immediately escorted the elder Miguel and Marta to their seats after giving them both a kiss. Bobby greeted Juan and his Miguel with a warm hug then embraced Father Paul who had journeyed long and hard to be there. Bobby was about to show the missionary to his own seat when Father Paul gestured toward the stream. Wordlessly Bobby nodded and guided their dear friend into the water.  

Joan who up until now still had doubts about Father Tom’s motives in all of this was now truly curious at the arrival of these foreigners and of this elderly priest or monk. She had no idea who they were, and what their importance was to the lives of Brian and Justin. 

Judging by the murmurs of curiosity, the rest of the family was just as bewildered. Father Tom watched as Bobby brought Father Paul out into the water and waited as Brian, Justin and John greeted their old friend from Santa Ana. Paul was quickly introduced to Claire, Father Tom and to Bree who seemed to take to the kindly monk immediately. 

"Father Paul," Tom addressed the monk. "Would you join me in the christening of Briana?" 

"I am but a brother, Father Tom. A missionary, my son." 

"Then you have brought many into God’s flock. I would be honored if you stood here with me and blessed this child as well as her parents and godparents." Father Paul nodded his consent and moved to stand beside Tom. "Then we shall begin...." 

Brian heard little of the words that Tom was saying nor the responses from John and Claire. Brian heard the water as it trickled across the stones. He heard Bree giggle as Tom made the sign of the cross on her forehead. He heard the responses from the family who knew the ceremony and prayers. He heard Justin’s sighs as he watched with pride at their good little girl behaved like a princess. Brian heard the gentle breeze as it rustled the leaves. The birds that seemed to chirp arias for them and even the frogs appeared to behave, croaking from the far shore. All, little miracles that filled Brian’s heart with joy. Then as Father Tom and Briana came up from the stream, Brian heard his daughter’s laughter, the sweetest sound in the world next to Justin’s moans of passion and Gus’ ‘Daaaad.’ Brian Kinney truly felt blessed.  

When the ceremony was complete, the group carefully walked out of the stream to the greetings and congratulations of the family. Emmett was prepared with towels and they would change back up at the house. John started the introductions of the newcomers to the family as they all walked the path to the house. 

Juan’s Miguel appeared fascinated by Emmett’s canapés and couldn’t help but comment and comment and comment and suggest different spices and other combinations. 

Emmett was polite and thanked the tall Central American queen for all his ideas, silently begging that Miguel would find a short cliff and take a long walk. After Miguel went to find his Juan and mingle with the other guests, Emmett found Brian changing his damp pants in the bathroom. 

"Emmett, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Brian groused as he was trying to pull up his slacks. 

"Brian, far be it for me to interfere but I’m telling you if that skinny queen from Barcelona tries to add paprika to one more of my canapés, I will not be responsible for my actions." 

Before Brian could reply, Emmett huffed then left the bathroom with a slam of the door. Justin, witnessing Emmett leaving the bathroom in a snit, opened the door to see his spouse on the floor with one leg in his pants and laughing like a hyena with tears rolling down his face. 

"Um, Brian, what’s up with Emmett? And why do you only have half your pants on? And why are you laughing like that?" Justin stood there with his hands on his hips waiting for an explanation for the very strange scene. 

"Later, Sunshine, I swear, I’ll try to explain it later. But we better get out there fast before Emmett kills Miguel." Brian cracked up again and began bouncing trying to get his foot down his pant leg. "Welcome to dueling queens!" Brian was laughing so hard that he banged into the bathroom door and wound up on the floor again. Justin left his husband there as he went outside to prevent the carnage. 


	19. Chapter 19

The guests at the baptism had made their way back to the house.  Joan had walked with Claire and her husband, but then Claire had disappeared to change into some dry clothes.  Joan stood just inside the door of the sun porch and looked at the large group of people who had come there to help her son and his partner celebrate this joyous occasion for their daughter.

 

Joan had trouble getting her head around that concept, but she was there and she would have to make the best of it.  She saw Father Tom talking to the priest who had arrived at the last minute.  She wondered who this man really was and how Brian had found a man of the cloth from South America who would come all the way to Pennsylvania to take part in a baptism.  When did her son get so friendly with priests?  Joan shook her head.

 

"Hello," a young voice said from beside her.

 

Joan turned and looked at the younger version of her son.  "Hello, Gus," Joan said formally.

 

"You know my name?"

 

"Of course, I do," Joan said rather testily.  "I'm your grandmother."  
  
"Then why don't you ever come to visit me?" Gus asked with a frown.

 

Joan blanched, but managed to say, "Because I've never been invited."  
  
"I remember a Christmas a few years ago when I was just a little kid.  Dad took me down to the street to meet you.  He gave you something and asked you to come up to the party.  You refused."  
  
"Yes, I guess I did.  I wasn't ready then."  
  
"But you're ready today?"

 

"I'm here."  
  
Gus smiled.  "Would you like some sandwiches?  Auntie Emm makes great sandwiches," Gus said extending his arm for Joan to take it.

 

Joan linked her arm through her grandson's and walked towards the food table with him.  Gus handed her a plate and told her which of Emmett's sandwiches were the best.  Joan was pleased at how polite and considerate this young man was, not at all like his father.  She took Gus' suggestions and loaded a plate.  Gus pointed out a couple of chairs and led his grandmother over to take one of the seats.

 

"You have excellent manners," Joan said as she sat and smoothed the skirt of her dress.

 

"Thanks," Gus smiled.  "My mothers would be happy to hear that."  
  
Joan winced at the plural of the word.  Gus used it so casually, but then he had been brought up in the midst of perversion.  He didn't know anything else.  Joan watched her grandson eat his sandwiches slowly and genteelly.  His mothers must have done something right.  Joan could barely believe that she was endorsing lesbians, and she shuddered involuntarily.

 

As Joan nibbled at her sandwich, she watched the people around her.  Father Tom was still talking to the other priest.  Her daughter and her husband and the boys were in a little group together.  They seemed to be enjoying themselves.  She could see a tall man bustling around checking on everything.  He looked kind of familiar.

 

"Who is that man?" she asked Gus, deciding she wanted to know who the obviously gay man was.  

 

"That's Auntie Emm," Gus said.  "You're eating his sandwiches."

 

"Oh my!  I thought Auntie Emm was a woman," Joan replied.

 

"Nope," Gus laughed.  "Auntie Emm," he called.  The tall man bustled over.

 

"What can I do for you, Guster?" Emmett asked.

 

"Do you know my Grandma Joan?"

 

"We met at your husband's funeral," Emmett said thinking back.  "That was longer ago than I care to remember."

 

"Yes," Joan said clutching at the collar of her dress.

 

"You have a great kid there," Emmett said pointing at Gus.  Gus blushed.  "He takes after his dad in a lot of ways."

 

"Really?" Joan asked.  She saw very little similarity between Gus and her son other than their physical attributes.

 

"He has a good heart, just like his father," Emmett continued.  No one else had wanted to sit with Joan, and Gus actually seemed to be enjoying himself.  "Brian has done a lot for me and many others as well," Emmett explained.  "When I was starting up my party planning business, he sent me a lot of customers and helped me get through the first couple of years. They were difficult ones."  
  


"Brian did that?"

 

"Yes, he did.  He's got so many contacts in Pittsburgh.  People would do almost anything he asked."  
  
"This is _my_ Brian you're talking about?" Joan asked with a frown.

 

"Most definitely.  And he and Justin are the best parents."  
  
"I see," Joan replied although she didn't really see at all.  She wasn't sure this flamboyant man really knew what he was talking about.

 

"I need to check on the sandwich trays," Emmett said before bustling off.

 

"Who's that woman?" Joan asked Gus, pointing at Jennifer.

 

"That's Grandma Jenn," Gus said.  Joan raised her eyebrows.  "She's Justin's mother."

 

"So you have two grandma's now counting me," Joan smiled.  She did like the sound of that.

 

"Actually I have tons of grandmothers," Gus laughed.  "There's both my moms' parents, but I never see much of them.  And then there's Grandma Debbie and Grandma Claire."  
  
"Grandma Claire?" Joan asked.  "But she's your aunt."  
  
"No, not that Claire, that one!" Gus said pointing at Claire Anderson-McNally.

 

"Oh?" Joan said.  She remembered the woman from the Kinney art show.  She had forgotten that her name was Claire, like her own daughter's.  Joan frowned and stared at the woman.

 

Claire Anderson-McNally felt eyes drilling into her back and turned to face Joan Kinney.  She smiled and began moving across the room towards the woman and Gus.

 

"Hi, Grandma Claire," Gus said.  "Do you want to sit down?"

 

"Yes, Gus, I think it's time," Claire said with a smile.  Gus got up and walked over to his cousins.  They looked like they were having fun.  "So, Joan, it's good to finally meet you."

 

Joan gave a little huff before she said, "Jack's little piece on the side."  
  
Claire chuckled.  "I had him long before you did, dear.  I could call you the same thing."  
  
"But he married me and stayed with me," Joan stated with a smug look.

 

"Because I never told him about John."  
  
"You didn't?" Joan asked raising her eyebrows once more.  There were so many strange and surprising revelations this day.

 

"I knew he had to go away to make money and to further his life.  I never told him about John because I didn't want to hold him back.  And then he started a family in Pittsburgh.  I didn't want to destroy that."  
  
"Like you could have…" Joan sputtered.

 

"Oh, I could have all right, but I chose not to."  
  
"Don't let on that you did me a favor," Joan said huffily.

 

"I know now that I didn't.  I didn't do Jack any favor either."  Joan cringed, because she knew Claire was right.  They had made each other miserable over the years of their marriage.  "I think it's time that we lay all the things from the past to rest.  We all came here to celebrate Briana's baptism.  It should be a happy day.  Are you happy, Joan?"  
  
Joan snorted.  "I'm fine."  
  
"Of course you are."

 

Joan stared at Claire.  "Are you happy?" she asked in return.

 

"Definitely," Claire smiled.  "That's my husband Steve, over there.  And you've met my son, John.  He and Brian look so much alike."  Joan nodded.  "And that's Patrick, my grandson," Claire said pointing to the little redhead who was walking into the sun porch holding Bree's hand.  Bree was decked out in the new dress that Brian had bought for her.  "They're so sweet," Claire said beaming with pride.

 

"She's a beautiful little girl," Joan had to admit.  "And he's a cute boy," she added as an afterthought.  
  
"They play together all the time.  They're as close as brother and sister."  
  
"Really?" Joan said.  She didn't know what to make of all these grandmothers and sisters and brothers who weren't really related at all, at least not by blood.  She wasn't even Briana's grandmother by blood.  She felt a chill run up her spine, even in the warm August air.

 

"Brian and Justin are so proud," Claire said smiling at the proud parents who followed their daughter into the throng of guests.

 

Joan studied the smiling faces.  Everyone seemed to be truly happy, even Claire Anderson, even her own daughter.  Why was she the only one who had been left out of everything all this time?  She couldn't see that it had all been of her own doing.

Briana and Patrick walked over to the food table and looked up.  Bree turned to her fathers and said, "Hungy, Dada."  

 

Brian immediately picked her up and held a sandwich for her to nibble on.  Everyone watched with smiles on their faces as Brian gave a gentle kiss to the top of the little blond head.  "You done good, Squirt," Brian whispered into her hair.  Bree smiled and patted her father's face.

 

John came over and helped Patrick get a dish of the food that he wanted.  The two handsome brothers surveyed the guests as they held their children and the food.  

 

"I think everything went very well," John said to Brian.

 

"Of course it did," Brian said sucking his lips into his mouth.

 

John laughed.  "You are such an a…"  Brian raised an eyebrow stopping John from saying more.  "With this little angel, how could it not?" he asked leaning over to kiss Bree's cheek.  The little girl giggled with pleasure.  She liked being the center of attention, even though she had had to get one of her new dresses wet.

 

Joan watched the exchange along with the other guests.  She had never seen Brian act like that.  He was so gentle and loving with Briana.  She wondered if he had been that way with Gus too.  She had never known that side of Brian existed.

 

"Well, Joan, it was nice to finally meet you," Claire said.  "I should get back to my husband."

 

"Certainly," Joan said wondering if she would be left to sit all by herself.

 

"Hello, Mrs. Kinney," Michael said sliding into the chair that Claire had just vacated.

 

"Hello, Michael," Joan replied.  "How are you?"

 

"I'm just fine.  You look very nice today," Michael added deciding to be as nice as possible to the woman who sent shivers down his spine when he looked at her.  "I just wanted to tell you that it's really great you came today.  I know it means a lot to Brian."

 

Again Joan's eyebrows went up in surprise.  "It means a lot … to Brian?" she asked.

 

"Right, it's a day for family."

 

"I hardly think Brian considers me family," Joan said with bitterness.

 

Michael swallowed hard.  "If you don't mind me saying so, Mrs. Kinney, you are his mother, and his family, if you would only give him a chance."

 

"A chance?  Whatever do you mean?"

 

Michael sighed.  "You're so judgmental about him."  
  
"I beg your pardon," Joan said haughtily.  "I have done nothing but warn him about what will happen to his immortal soul."  
  
"What about what that does to him here on Earth?" Michael asked letting his voice rise a little in agitation.

 

"What?"

 

"It hurts him when you tell him he is going to Hell.  All he wants is for you to love him."  
  
"Of course, I love him.  I love both my children."

 

Michael realized he was getting nowhere, but it had been worth a try, in spite of the fact that Brian would kill him if he ever found out what he had just told his mother.  "Brian has been my best friend for years and he's a good man, Mrs. Kinney.  I wouldn't have my business without his help."  
  
"Is that so?" Joan asked.  Here was another person telling her how Brian had helped them in business.

 

"That's so," Michael said sadly as he stood up.

 

John and Bobby arrived carrying Patrick, and Michael quickly moved away.  "Hello, Joan," John said in a familiar voice.  "It's nice to see you here today."  
  
"Hello, Mr. Anderson," Joan replied formally.

 

"Please, call me John.  This is my husband, Bobby," John said watching Joan flinch at his use of that term.  "And our son, Patrick.  Say hello to the lady, Patrick."

 

"Hello," Patrick said with a smile.

 

"I saw you walk in with Briana, young man.  You looked very grown up," Joan said.

 

"Thank you," Patrick said with a smile.

 

"Mrs. Kinney, Brian is so pleased that you're here," Bobby added.

 

"Is he really?" Joan asked.  She had been told that so many times today that she was almost beginning to believe it.  Bobby nodded.  "There are certainly enough people here," Joan observed.

 

"Brian has done a lot of things for a lot of people.  He's well respected and well loved," Bobby said laying it on a little thick.

 

"And did he help you start your business too, Mr. …?"

 

"Call me Bobby.  No, not exactly.  I'm a lawyer, but he has sent some business my way.  I was thinking more of how he saved our wedding.  It would have been a disaster without all Brian's hard work and know-how."  
  
"You had an actual wedding … in a church?"

 

"No," John smiled sadly.  "It was at the farm.  We're not allowed to marry officially in Pennsylvania, not in the eyes of the government, but it was a lovely ceremony nonetheless, wasn't it, Bobby?"  
  
"The best," Bobby smiled and reached up to give John a sweet kiss.  Patrick hugged his dads and leaned in to get some of the kissing too.

 

Joan watched with eyes that still had trouble believing what they were seeing.  This all seemed so normal, so right, but she knew that none of it was acceptable at all.

 

"I saw you talking to mother," John said.  "Have you met her husband?"

 

"No, not yet," Joan said wondering why they would want her to meet the man.  

 

"Steve works at the Farm and helps young people get back on the right track with their lives.  He worked with your daughter's boys," Bobby explained.

 

"Yes, I remember," Joan said wondering why Claire's children had needed the Farm.  Joan had wanted to do her duty.  She would have taken the boys and straightened them out.  She had even tried to sue for custody, but they never gave her the chance.  She remembered all the hard feelings that had engendered.

 

"Brian saved the Farm when he and Justin found the Kinney paintings.  All the proceeds go to financing the Farm," Bobby said before he remembered Joan's part in claiming the paintings for herself.  That had caused a lot of strife for them all, until Joan's claims had been refuted.  Joan visibly paled at the memory.

 

"We better get some more food for this young man," John said hastily and they moved away.

 

Father Tom walked over to Joan.  He was accompanied by Father Paul.  "Joan, I'd like you to meet Father Paul all the way from Santa Ana, Venezuela.  Joan is Brian's mother," Father Tom explained.

 

"Ah, Brian's mother.  It was such a pleasure to have Brian, Justin, John and Bobby come to my small church in Santa Ana.  They left behind such a heritage for the church.  They were so generous with their contributions.  You are a lucky woman to have such a son."  Joan opened her mouth to protest but nothing would come out.  "I am so happy to be here today for this wonderful event."  
  
"Thank you for assisting with the baptism," Joan finally managed to say.

 

"Anything for Brian and his family," Father Paul stated sweeping his arm around to indicate the whole room.

 

"Let's get something to drink," Father Tom said.  "Would you like something?" he asked Joan.

 

"A glass of wine would be lovely," she said, suddenly feeling the need for something to calm her nerves.  This day was beginning to be too much.

 

The two clergymen went off to get the drinks.  Ted Schmidt sidled up to Joan and introduced himself.  "I was at your husband's funeral," Ted explained.

 

"Ah, yes," Joan remembered.  "You were with that man," Joan said pointing at Emmett who was still flitting about.

 

"Emmett, yes," Ted smiled.  "I just wanted to say that Brian is very pleased that you came today."  
  
"Why does everybody keep telling me that?" Joan demanded.

 

"Maybe because it's true," Ted said.  "I've been … friends with Brian for a long time."

 

"You're one of them?" she asked.

 

Ted gave a rueful smile.  "Yes, I'm gay."

 

"And proud of it," Debbie said coming up to Joan.  "How are you, Joan?  This is my husband, Carl Horvath."  
  
"Oh, you're married?" Joan asked.

 

"Yes, just recently.  Carl's a great guy."  Carl smiled fondly at Debbie and kissed her cheek.

 

"And what do you do, Carl?" Joan asked.

 

"I'm a retired police officer, and now I work for Brian."  
  
"Brian?"  
  
"Yes, I manage his club," Carl said.  "Ted works for Brian too."  
  
"Both of you work at a club?"  This was news to Joan.  She had no idea Brian owned a club.

 

"No," Ted laughed.  "I work at Kinnetik.  I'm the CFO there.  Brian gave me a chance when I had some problems … a few years ago.  He helped me turn my life around."  
  
"That's wonderful," Joan said her eyes wide with amazement.  This day just got stranger and stranger.

 

"And here's the girl of the hour," Debbie squealed leaning over to pinch Briana's cheek as Justin and Brian brought her over to Joan.  

 

Bree giggled and looked up affectionately at Debbie.  "Gamma Debbie," she laughed.

 

"Briana, this is your grandma too," Justin said.  "Say hello to Grandma Joan."

 

Brian watched Joan's face.  He saw it soften at Justin's words.  Justin was far kinder than he would have been.

 

"Gamma Doan," Bree said walking to Joan's knee and raising her arms to be picked up.

 

"She wants to be picked up," Brian said.

 

"I can see that," Joan retorted.

 

"Let me help you," Justin said.  He picked up Bree and set her on Joan's lap.  Bree turned and kissed Joan's cheek.

 

Brian thought he saw a tear glisten in Joan's eye as she tilted her head and kissed Bree's cheek.  That was the first time … ever, that Brian could remember Joan kissing anyone.  He shook his head slightly.

 

"You look very lovely today, Briana," Joan said wrapping her arm around the little girl's waist.

 

"New dwess," Bree said patting her baptism outfit.

 

"Me too," Joan replied smoothing her own skirt.  
  
"Pwetty," Bree said.

 

"Thank you, dear," Joan said and she really meant that.  She looked up into Brian's eyes.  She thought she could see tears there that matched the ones in her own eyes.


	20. Final Chapter

As the day passed pleasantly into evening, Joan continued to get an earful from her son’s ‘family.’ She couldn’t believe that everyone at the party had wonderful things to say about Brian. Not only wonderful things, but stories of how loving and loyal he was. And how if not for him, some great disaster might have befallen or that his actions saved a relationship. Joan could have sworn that her son would never have had a successful relationship but here was living proof. Joan knew that Brian had made a financial success of himself, but she never dreamed that he had an impact and touched the lives of so many. It was almost unfathomable.  

Father Tom returned with a small glass of wine for Joan and sat down to enjoy his own glass. "Joan, are you enjoying yourself?" 

"Yes, I am," Joan replied, the surprise very evident in her tone of voice. 

"You seem surprised," Tom remarked. 

"I suppose I am. Brian’s friends appear to be very well mannered and they all speak very highly of him." 

"And this surprises you?" 

"Yes, it does." 

"Why? Did you think homosexuals and lesbians make it a point to be rude or indiscreet?" 

"I guess I was expecting..." 

"Lewd behavior?" 

"Yes." 

"Joan, this is a very special day. Everyone here respects that and they respect Brian and Justin." 

"I see that now." There was a pause in their conversation as Joan contemplated the day and the revelations she was experiencing. "Father Tom, would you tell me about some of the guests. I know a few but many are strangers to me. For instance, that pretty blond girl standing with Jennifer and Justin. Who is she?" 

"That's Molly, Justin’s sister. She's a few years younger than Justin." 

"She’s lovely." 

"Yes, she is." 

"And that handsome man with Emmett. He looks like an athlete." 

"That would be Drew and he was a football player. He’s retired, but still works for his team as an announcer. Brian uses him as a model." 

"A model? What kind of model?" 

"For clothes, usually sporting goods, that sort of thing. He’s very popular." 

"And is he...?" 

"Gay? Yes, Emmett is his partner; they’ve been together for several years now. I think Brian had a little hand in that one. Same for Ted and his partner, I think I heard that Ted had some doubts but Brian urged him." 

"I had no idea." 

"Not many do." 

"And that pretty redheaded woman over there; she looks a little like that Bobby person." 

"Ah, that would be Bobby’s older sister, Rachel. She is a very special person indeed." 

"In what way?" 

"John and Bobby wanted to have a baby. They found a surrogate but unfortunately the woman miscarried. They were very discouraged, then Rachel volunteered. Patrick is a product of John and Rachel and therefore, blood to Bobby." 

"And Rachel’s family supported this?" Joan asked Father Tom, not realizing that Dr. Morrison had come over to introduce himself. 

"Yes, we did. We’re very proud of both our children." Dr. Morrison extended his hand to Joan. "I’m Dan Morrison, Bobby and Rachel’s father. I believe you’re Mrs. Kinney, Brian’s mother?" 

"It’s Joan and yes, I am," Joan answered as she took Dan’s hand. 

Father Tom excused himself and Dan took his seat. "Joan, if you don’t mind me saying, you look rather perplexed. May I help?" 

"I’m not sure. Let me ask you something. Do you approve of your son’s lifestyle?" 

"Quite honestly, it took me some time to come to terms with the choices my son made." 

"Then you don’t approve," Joan exclaimed feeling somewhat vindicated. 

"I didn’t say that. My initial reactions were based on what I saw, assumptions that were not wholly correct. But my son was patient with me and helped me to see the truth of it, and as I said I’m very proud of him. And who wouldn’t be proud to have a highly successful lawyer for a son. And of course, there is John." 

"John?" 

"Yes. He’s a good man, very honorable. Hard working and very old fashioned." 

"Old fashioned?" 

"He came to me to ask my permission to marry my son. Believe me when I say, I was not expecting that." Dan smiled at the recollection. 

"But it’s not legal." 

"Sadly, no. The only same sex couple here who are legally married is Michael and Ben. But only in Canada, that’s where they were married." 

"Who else is married?" 

"Lindsay and Melanie, and your son and Justin." 

"Yes, they had a ceremony, didn’t they?" 

"Yes, they did. Rather a spectacular one if I recall, but you didn’t attend, did you?"  

"No." 

Dan thought he heard a touch of regret in Joan’s voice.  "If you’ll pardon me, my wife is giving me the eye. I think she wants me to mingle. It’s been nice speaking with you. I hope you won’t be a stranger to the cottage." 

"It has been lovely, Dan," Joan smiled. It was nice to meet a real gentleman. 

As Dan left to join his wife, Jennifer came to sit with Joan. "I hope you don’t mind but I must sit. Bree has been running me ragged. She must have shown me every flower she and Brian have." Jennifer plopped into one of the wicker chaises to put up her feet. 

"Does Brian employ a gardener?" 

"A gardener? Heavens no! He does it all himself. And he gets the kids to help. Brian put in every damn plant and flower you see." Jennifer pointed toward the garden." 

"All those flowers?" 

"Yes, and some of the lilies we saw by the stream. Who knew Brian Kinney had a green thumb?" Jennifer giggled. 

Joan caught herself in a short laugh. It was almost foreign to her, laughing. She hadn’t laughed in years. "And he allows the children to plant too?" 

"Allows? He insists. Gus and his dad putter all the time. Briana loves it. She calls it ‘gar-gar.’ Patrick gets into the act too. Don’t tell him I told you but Brian even planted a spice garden. Justin loves to make pasta with fresh oregano." 

"Justin cooks?" 

"Yes, he’s very good at it. Brian can barbecue a mean steak and he’s a whiz with bacon and eggs." 

"I never knew." 

"Joan, it’s common knowledge that when I met Brian, I thought he was a bad choice for Justin. My son was so young, so innocent, I thought Brian would..." 

"Corrupt your son?" 

"Yes. And they didn’t always have an easy time of it. For the first five years of their relationship, it wasn’t one. They both had to grow up, and they have. I’ve never known two other people who love each other like they love." 

"And you aren’t afraid for Justin?" 

"Afraid? In what way?" 

"Aren’t there diseases that they get?" Joan spoke in hushed tones. 

"There are diseases that anyone can get. But if you’re talking specifically about AIDS, then no, I’m not afraid. They’re monogamous." Joan gave Jennifer a curious look. "They are exclusive, they haven’t been with anyone else for over eight years now." 

"But..." 

"Take my word for it; those two only have eyes and every other body part, for each other." 

"Oh my!" Joan blushed. "How can you condone their lifestyle?" 

"Very easily. I love my son. He’s my first born, I almost lost him once to hatred. I won’t take that chance again. And look at him with Bree. How can anyone not want to be a part of that?" 

Briana took that opportunity to scoot over to Jennifer and climb up to sit on Jennifer’s lap. 

"I wouldn’t miss this for the world!" Jennifer smiled brightly as she hugged her granddaughter.  

***** 

Justin found Brian hovering around a coffee pot in the kitchen. It was nearing seven and the guests that were staying longer were about to be treated to barbecued steaks and chicken. Emmett and ‘the men’ took over the grill and had shooed Brian away. Brian decided it was time to replenish his caffeine quota. 

"Bri, why are you hiding in here?" 

"I’m not hiding, Sunshine. Just waiting for fresh coffee. You want some?" 

"No, thanks. I think I overdid it with the sun tea." 

"It was good. I have to admit, Emmett outdid himself again." 

"Yes, he did. And so did you." 

"I didn’t do shit." 

"Sure you did. You held it together during the christening and you’ve been very polite with your mother." 

"If you haven’t noticed, Justin, I barely spoke two words to her." 

"I’ve noticed, but you’ve been behaving." 

"I’m afraid not to. If I ruin this day, your mother, Debbie and Claire would have my other ball. And not in a positive life affirming way." 

"Asshole." 

"Yes, but I’m your asshole." 

"Yes, you are and I wouldn’t have it any other way." Justin smiled brightly at Brian. He was so in love with him, so proud of him that his heart was bursting at the seams. 

"Thank the gods." Brian drew Justin into an embrace, resting his chin atop the younger man’s head. Justin hung on knowing that Brian was taking that time to get his emotions under control. 

Brian felt Justin smile into his chest; he knew Justin was onto him. Joan walked into the kitchen smelling the fine brew and witnessed their embrace.  

"Oh, I’m sorry." Joan blushed at the sight of her son and partner sharing the moment. 

"Don’t be," Brian said calmly. "Would you like a cup?" Brian addressed his mother.  

"Yes, that would be nice." 

"You better go supervise the grilling of my steak, Sunshine. I will not be happy if I’m forced to eat a piece of shoe leather." 

Justin nodded, gave Brian a chaste peck on the cheek then went back through the porch to the gardens.  

"Sunshine. That’s an unusual nickname," Joan commented softly. 

"Maybe, but it fits him. How do you want your coffee?" 

"Black with sugar is fine." 

"Hmm." 

There was an uncomfortable silence that was making Brian nervous again. 

"Brian, thank you for inviting me. I'm having a lovely time. Your children are beautiful. I hope I can come and visit again." Joan was unable to look at her son, her words spoken almost into the coffee cup. 

"I’d like that, mother." Brian was pleased, his mother actually wanted to come back. 

The silence was becoming deafening until John came to rescue the Kinneys. "Excuse me, Brian, but Father Tom wants to say a few words before we have supper." 

"We’ll be out in a minute," Brian said to his brother. John nodded slightly then left the kitchen. 

"He looks so much like you." Joan still found that amazing. 

"I know. It’s nice having him around." 

"Oh?" 

"Claire says he’s a lot like Jack when he was younger. Sometimes he’s not just an older brother. Sometimes I wish..." Brian couldn’t continue. John wasn’t Jack; Joan certainly wasn’t ever going to be like Claire. No matter how much time has passed Brian still wished for parents who accepted him just because he was their son. Brian just shook his head. "Let’s go out before the ravenous hordes eat up all the food." 

Brian stepped aside to allow his mother to pass. Joan turned and reached out her hand to caress her son’s cheek. "A baptism is, in a way, a new beginning." A statement, nothing more, but it spoke volumes to Brian. 

"Yes, it is," Brian agreed. Then he followed his mother out. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, before we enjoy this bountiful repast in the company of our friends and family, I wish to again extend my congratulations to Brian, Justin, Briana and Gus. And thank them for making this choice. At Brian’s request, I am very happy to bless this newly renovated home dubbed Edna’s Treasures, and the families that reside under its roof." Father Tom paused and whispered a little prayer. "My dear friends, as the waiters are passing among you, please join me in a toast. A toast to all of us and to those we hold dear who are no longer with us." As Tom raised his glass, the family raised theirs along with him. "Let us all share in the joy of this day and be comforted knowing that our loved ones are with God. To love. To life." 

"To love. To life!" Everyone repeated the toast then supper began.  

***** 

As the party continued at the Kinney/Taylor cottage. Craig Taylor was just about to leave his office. He often came to work on a Saturday. He got a lot of work done when the office was closed. 

Hearing a noise at the outer door, Craig went to investigate. A dashing young man with raven hair, bronzed skin and piercing blue eyes stood in the outer office. "May I help you?" Craig cautiously approached the young man. 

"Are you Mr. Craig Taylor?" the man said with a slight Hispanic accent. 

"Yes. Who wants to know?" Craig eyed the man suspiciously. 

"I believe we may be related." 

"Related? I don’t think so." Craig backed up. "If you don’t leave this office immediately, I’ll call the cops." 

"I hope you don’t mean that. I have some papers that may explain." The young man reached out to hand Craig an envelope. 

"I insist that you leave," Craig shouted, ignoring the envelope. 

"Aren’t you curious to know who I am? And how we may be related?" 

"No." 

"Pity. Maybe your son would be interested." 

"I don’t have a son," Craig spat out. 

"Ah, so the famous artist, Justin Taylor, is not your son." 

"He is, but we’re not on speaking terms." 

"I see. Then perhaps I should seek him out. Maybe he would like to meet a relative." The stranger turned to leave. 

Curiosity got the better of Craig and he called out to the young man. "Wait! What is your name, just in case I do speak with Justin?" Craig lied. He knew he’d never speak with his son again. 

"My name is John Patrick Taylor." The dark stranger turned then walked out the door.  


End file.
